The Song of Songs
by pebbles989
Summary: Bathsheba West believes that God will soon forgive her for a sin she committed years before, but before she can forgiven, she must work as a servant for Lord Cromwell. Written when I was recovering from flu, so apologize if its a bit of a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**The Song of Songs**

'Don't look so worried, Bathsheba,' called Anthony, as he guided me through the busy streets, ' you won't be doing anything you have not done before ... well almost anything '

He let out a laugh, as he gripped my wrist tighter and pulled me away from a gang of youths, who were eyeing the small bundle of belongings I held tightly in my free hand. This was my first time in London and I was terrified. I had never been in a city before and never seen so many people in my life. Everywhere I turned there was someone trying to sell me something, take advantage or simply push into me.

'Anthony, stop,' I called, feeling tears start to well in my eyes, 'I want to go back to St Agnes,'

Perhaps another reason for my fear was that this was the first time I had left the stone walls of St Agnes in three years. While I wouldn't say I'd been happy there, in fact, most of the time I'd miserable but I knew I was there to penitence for the many sins I'd committed.

Anthony heard me and we stop. He smiled that golden smile that had cause me to fall in love with him.

'Remember what I told you Bathsheba, the world is changing. Soon places like St Agnes will be gone. Any way would you not rather be here,'

I didn't know what to say. I knew deep down he was right about St Agnes. Over the last year, I had overheard many of the senior Sisters talk in harsh tones about the changes in the world since the King had left the Pope for Anne Boleyn. Some feared for their wealth but many feared for their life, after all many had only taken the veil as they had nowhere else to go, like me. But I also was there to do penance for my past sins and knew I would leave there when God had forgiven me. I felt God forgiveness, on that morning when Lord Cromwell's Inspectors had arrived and found that Anthony was one of them. I was so happy as I left with him that day, full of confidence that God had forgiven me and was leading me to salvation but now I was not so sure.

'What if Lord Cromwell doesn't like me,' I said, still trying to suppress my tears. I didn't want to work for Cromwell. My good friend-my only friend, Sister Cecily had told me he was Lucifer himself as I gathered my belongings on the day I left the nunnery. I had tried not to listen and forget her words but every night since I had been plagued by nightmares of torture that had caused me to wake screaming with terror. I had tried to talk to Anthony but he just laughed, as he did now.

'I'm sure Lord Cromwell has more important matters to worry about than whether he likes the new silly little serving girl. Besides, it'll not be forever. In a few years time we can marry and then we can find Magdalene. Doesn't that make you happy Bathsheba?'

He was right, it did make me happy and all my fear seemed to drain away. Marrying Anthony and most of all, to hold Magdalene once again in my arms, would truly be my Heaven on Earth.

I nodded eagerly and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, but he moved too quickly, whisking me through the door of this grand house, for me to began the last stage of my penance.

****

Despite my fears, which had seen me lock myself in my room and prayer feverish with rosary in hand on my first night, I actually found I enjoyed myself there. For the first time in my short life, I found it easy to make friends among the other servants and every so often, in my trips to market, I would meet Anthony and we would slip away for a few moments together. I was so happy that I even manage suppress the memory of my past sins.

I did not meet Cromwell until a month after my arrival, though I did see him briefly from his office window, as I did the washing in the yard. It was late one evening and I'd been sent to retrieve his dinner things from his office-apparently he regularly ate his meals there since the death of his wife. I walked slowly to his office, praying to God that he would long since have retired to bed and leaving me to clear the room in peace, without hearing Cecily's words echo around my head. But as my knock on the door was greeted with the cry of enter, I began to panic.

Cromwell was sat at the far end on the room, at a desk covered with piles of papers, his head bent over his work, as he was busy writing.

'Sorry, sir,' I tried not to stutter, after all I had already dealt with one monster in my life, but no one had ever described my father Lucifer and darkness of the room filled me with a sense of foreboding, 'I've come to collect your plates,'

'Oh of course,'

Still not looking away from his work, he motioned me to take the plates away but as I reached the desk, he suddenly looked up.

'Bathsheba, is it not?'

Although hearing him addressing me my christen name unnerved, seeing him properly in the flesh for the first time, seemed to calm me. I imagined a monster, but what I saw was a man, who was smiling kindly at me.

'Yes, sir,'

'Are you enjoying life here with us?'

'Yes, very much, sir,'

He gave a little laugh at this, which caused his eyes to briefly light up in the dimness of the room-though I could tell they had the ability to turn at any moment.

'Good, though imagine anywhere would be better than the restrictive life of the convent.'

I wasn't sure if this was a statement or a question, so I kept silent and busied myself with the plates.

'I see you do not agree with me Bathsheba?'

My hands started to shake at this question, causing the plates to almost fall from my hands.

'I won't bite Bathsheba,'

'It's not that I don't agree, sir,' I said, trying to make my voice sound steady but it still continued to shake, 'but I was there for a reason.'

'Ah'

'And even Hell itself was better than living with my father,' I added quickly before he could ask what had brought me to St Agnes.

Once again he gave a small laugh but this time he asked no more questions and returned his attention to the papers on his desk. I took the plate, my hands still trembling a little and left.

****

After that first meeting, I let out a laugh every time I remembered Cecily's words and how they'd filled me with terror. True, Cromwell did not appear to be a man of great warmth but he was no devil either. He always smiled and said hello to me, asked me how I was, every time I collected his dinner plates. Thankfully, he asked me no more about St Agnes and what had brought me to their door.

The only thing that hurt in weeks since that evening, was that Anthony came to see me less and less. Gone were the days when he would hang round the market waiting for me. Most of my days in London were now spent in my own company, but Anthony had his reasons. He was busy on business for Lord Cromwell, he said and I didn't question him. After all neither of us could afford to lose our positions, but perhaps a wiser woman would have started to ask questions. Unfortunately, I am not wise, for if I was my life would have been very different.

'Bathsheba,' called Anthony, staggering towards me through the market place, before being ill at my feet, 'Bathsheba,'

He smelt of drink, a smell I always associate with my father, so that as he went to put his arm round me I pushed him away.

'You're drunk!'

He laughed in almost the same cruel manor my father use to when he was worse for wear, but unlike my father Anthony had that golden smile that made me love him no matter what.

'Come on, Anthony,' I sighted putting my arm around waist and letting him lean on me, 'let's get you home,'

I had only ever seen Anthony's house from a distance and up close I was amazed how grand it was-almost as grand as Cromwell's. It was his parents London residence and if I was seen, it would surely be the end of everything. I took Anthony around to the side entrance and got him to sit on to the top step. He slumped against the door frame, his eyes closed as he were simple asleep. I could help but smile as I turned to leave-he always did look like angel when he was asleep.

'Bathsheba...Bathsheba,' he started to groaned. He sounded so pathetic causing me to turn round. He was trying to get to his feet, only he was stumbling and about to fall. I ran to him and manage to catch hold.

'Sit down and be quiet, if anyone finds me here then we'll be done for!'

'Cromwell,' he mumbled, as I got him back on the kitchen step, 'Cromwell. I have to deliver a message for Cromwell.'

Once again he tried to get to his feet and once again he failed.

'You're in no state!' I barked but I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach. He could not risk to loss Lord Cromwell's employment. I swallowed a lump that back of my throat as I added, 'I'll take it,'

'You! You'll never make it passed the guards,' he drunkenly sneered but he soon relented as he threw up. He gave me a sealed letter with Cromwell's seal and off I hurried to the Inns of Court. I delivered the letter with no problems, though some of the men at the Inns stared as though they had never seen a woman before, and was soon back home helping in the kitchen. I cursed Anthony under my breath as I chopped the carrots but persuaded myself that this was all a mistake and soon Anthony would be the kind charming boy I'd fell in love with all those years ago.

I then pushed it from my mind, until I was summoned to Cromwell's office. Standing outside the room, I felt so sick with fear, that my hands started to trembled as I knocked and as I heard him call enter, I crossed myself.

'Bathsheba,' he said, 'if you could just wait a moment,'

I nodded and did a clumsy curtsy, as I noticed Anthony was sat in front of Cromwell's desk, his back towards me.

'Now Anthony, you did deliver my letter straight into the Chief Justice's hands, like I commanded,'

'Of course,' Anthony replied, but his voice was shaking, 'why is he saying otherwise?'

Cromwell smiled as he got up from his desk and walked around to where Anthony was sat.

'No, far from it, in fact. I have called you here Anthony because I was wondering why in his reply he asked,' he paused as he reached for a piece of paper from the desk, '_since when were you in the habit of employing women to do your dirty work... If this practice is to continue could you please refrain from sending women of such beauty, as they distract the young clerks_. He then goes on to describe the woman as having long auburn hair and _eyes so green they were almost bewitching._ Shall I go on Anthony?'

Anthony looked like a naughty schoolboy, as he hung his head in shame. It reminded me of the day his parents discovered that he was the reason I had Magdalene growing in my belly. I was paralysed with fear that day, as I was paralysed with it now.

'Get out of my sight, Anthony and leave Ba...my servants alone!' barked Cromwell, causing me to jump. The smile was now gone from his lips and his face full of anger. Anthony fled the room, almost knocking me over as he did.

I turned to leave but as I reach the door, Cromwell called me back.

'Bathsheba, please sit,'

His voice was once again kind but I was still wreaked with fear, as I slowly approach the chair Anthony had fled from. Cromwell returned to his chair opposite me, reaching for something from the his desk as he did so. Fearing it was my marching orders, I broke down in tears.

'Please sir, don't fire me! I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll never do it again, I promise! Please, all my family are dead, I have nowhere else to go!'

By now tears where streaming down my face and my body was shaking violently with each sob.

'Bathsheba, you're going nowhere. Here dry you eyes'

He passed me a handkerchief and I did as I was told.

'That's better. Now I want you to have this,'

He handed my something else across the desk but it was not marching orders- it was a small purse, filled with money. I stared at it in my hands, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, I flicked my eyes up at Cromwell to take my cue.

'You did the work Bathsheba,' he said, businesslike, but with a soft edge, 'you deserve the wages,'

'Oh!' I replied in disbelief, 'thank you sir!'

I got to my feet, feeling that it was time to leave but once again I was called back.

'One of my inspectors brought this back from St Cuthbert's Priory.'

I turn back to the desk, as he placed a small wooden box on top of the pile of papers. Cromwell, opened the box and pulled out a pure white skull. Part of me wanted to pull back in horror but the other part was mesmerised by it.

'This skull once belonged to St Cuthbert, the Saint who saw versions of angels. Here have a closer look.'

I took it in my hand, trying not shake at touch of cold, hard bone. I looked over every inch of it, in ore of power of this relic, while Cromwell looked on, a smile returning to his lips.

'It's beautiful,' I whispered, handing him back the skull.

'I'm sure many others have felt the same as you, Bathsheba,' he said, placing the skull back in the box, 'I wonder how they would feel if they saw this.'

He placed another box on the table and produced another skull.

'Taken, shall we say from another part of the country. It is also the skull of St Cuthbert's'

I looked at the new skull, concentrating hard on the new pure white bone. I did not know what to say or how to feel.

'What do you feel, Bathsheba?'

I took the new skull from him, this time my hands not trembling. I looked it over more closely than the last and found that they were the same cold hard bone; they look like they could both have once belonged to St Cuthbert. People could easily prayer at both for peace and still believe it had been granted.

'If they give people hope, sir, surely that's a good thing?'

'Hope, should not be tricked from people,' he said, turning away from me and looking out of the window, over a night cover London, 'it's not a toy or a way to make money. It comes from the heart and God'

I stood there, not sure what to say or do next.

'I think it was time you were off to bed Bathsheba,'

'Yes, sir,'

I placed the skull carefully in the box, with the handkerchief bedside it and went to leave.

'Oh and Bathsheba,'

'Sir?'

I turn back but he still had is back to me, talking to over his shoulder, as if he part of him didn't want to face me.

'Whatever your relationship with Anthony Dixon, promise me your wages will go on you and you alone,'

'Yes, sir,' I said with curtsey, before adding, 'goodnight sir,'

'Goodnight, Bathsheba,'

And with that I left.

****

I did what I was told and on my next journey to market, I used my coins to buy some fabric for a new dress. It was a beautiful pale green, not practical for work but that didn't cross my mind, as I felt something pull me towards it. I still have the dress among my things and from time to time I take it out to run my fingers over the fabric, to remember how the day I first wore it my life changed forever.

I saw Anthony everyday that week and he seemed genuinely sorry, for the trouble he had caused. I felt so happy and once again my dreams were filled with the thought of Anthony, me and Magdalene living happily together. That's why on the morning of day I wore my new dress, told me it was over, tell me I was a fool to believe he would ever marry me and that the only reason I took me away from St Agnes because of guilt, I was completely in shock.

Not knowing what to say or do, I walked back to the house as if in a trance. But the moment I walked through the door to the kitchen, I broke down in tears. I had no future now, I would never see my daughter again and was trapped in this house for the rest of my days-God had not and never would forgive me.

I cried all day, so much so that my head throbbed with pain and my eyes began to bulge. I only stopped when Mrs Scharp slapped me across the face and told me to pull myself together, Lord Cromwell had guests coming for dinner and she did not need an hysterical maid on her hands.

Trying my best to remain calm, I went about my jobs as best I could and managed to suppress my tears deep within, so that I managed to convince Mrs Scharp's that nothing was wrong. But all that changed once I saw who Lord Cromwell's dinner guests where.

Seeing Anthony sat at around table with the others, almost caused me to send the beef I was carrying flying, but I managed to hold on-after all, if I lost my place I would be in an even worse position than I was now. I keep myself together and Anthony couldn't even look my in the eyes, (nor could he look at Cromwell's for that matter).

'I trust you can forgive my future son-in-law, Lord Cromwell. After all we were all young once,'

I watched as this man slapped Anthony, in a fatherly way, on the back. I listen more closely as I helped lay the food down on the table, needing desperately to know what was meant by 'son-in-law'

'True,' said Lord Cromwell, though I swear he was looking at me and not at the man addressing him.

'You don't sound convince, sir,' continued the man, ' well I swear on my honour I that I would not let young Anthony marry I'm eldest daughter if...'

'Marry!' I called out, forgetting all sense of the place as I felt pain and anger build up with in me.

'Shut up, Bathsheba,' sneered Anthony out of the side of his mouth.

It was then I suddenly snapped. My father was always telling me to shut up, I've spent my life having to shut up. In St Agnes, some of the elder Sisters were always telling me to hold me tongue and I always did but not now. I saw red, my blood boil with anger, as everything I had believed in, crashed down around me. I reached for nearest thing-a dish covered in a thick, red sauce and poured it over Anthony's golden head of hair.

'You stupid slut!' shouted Anthony, but as he got to his feet, I lashed out with my fist, hitting him with such force that blood started to pour from his nose.

I fled the room after that amid shouts and the screams of Mrs Scharp, shouting I could pack my things and go.

In the safety of my room, I cried and cried. I had no home, no job, no one to care for me and was no closer to finding my Magdalene. What was I to do and where was I to go, I had no idea but I pack my belongs and waited for the house to be silent before leaving.

I never made it out of the house, though, for as I past Cromwell's office, he appeared at the door.

'That was quite a show, Bathsheba,'

'I'm sorry, sir,' I said, my voice weak with tears.

'Don't be,' he laugh, 'that punch would put many men to shame,'

He looked at the small bundle I held tightly against my chest and shook his head.

'I'll speak with Joanne (Mrs Scharp). There is no reason for you to leave. Anthony Dixon and that Lord Richards deserve every misfortunate that befalls them. Men, whose forefathers made their wealth for them. Men, who have never had to work for fear they will go hungry. Lord, I only employed Anthony cause his father beg me to take his useless son of his hands!'

He sound so passionate as he spoke, but it was laced with a sadness that I knew only too well.

'Lady Dixon, prides herself on her charity,' I said, finding the courage to look at him, 'the priest every Sunday would preach about the goodness of Lady Dixon. But when I got into trouble she pushed me down the stairs and got her maid to empty the chamber pots over me,'

****

'Is Anthony the father?'

'Yes, sir,' I said. We were sat by the small fire in his office, my bundled of belongings know lying on his desk. Part of me felt uneasy sitting here, though the rest of me felt strangely safe and longing to tell of my troubles, 'and he knows it. He promised we'd marry and find my daughter.'

'I bet he did,' murmured Cromwell, staring intently into the fire, his eyes briefly turning cold and hard. But then he turned back to me, he was once again kind, 'what is your daughter's name?'

'Magdalene,' I replied, a wide smile on my face, as I recalled the brief moment I held her in my arms, before one of the sisters took her from me, 'though they told me not to name her'

'And you have no idea where they took her,'

'No,' the smile disappeared, as tears once again welled in my eyes, 'they told me to live as though she was dead. She was the product of my sin and my life was to be a repentance for that. I've sinned sir, but I held to the belief that God would one day forgive me and let me see my daughter. That why I left with Anthony, as I thought God had forgiving me, but he hasn't, has he?'

'Do you prayer, Bathsheba?'

'Every day,'

'Say a prayer with me now,'

Slowly, I slide of the chair and on to my knees, as he did the same. Facing each other, we both put our hands together and closed our eyes.

'Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur Nomen Tuum' I started to say but stop with a jump as I felt Cromwell place his warm hands around my cold trembling hands.

'Say it in English,'

'I don't know how to, sir,' I said opening my eyes looking at the floor, embarrassed by my lack of education. I had ask Cecily once what some of the Latin meant, only for her to reply it was not my place to know-though I suspected she also didn't know either.

'Don't be ashamed. Look at me and we'll say the words together,'

His eyes staring straight into my mind, I let my lips follow his, as for the first time I heard the Lord's words in English.

'Our Father, which art in heaven,

hallowed be thy name;

thy kingdom come;

thy will be done,

in earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive them that trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation;

but deliver us from evil.

Amen'

As I said the finally words, I felt all my troubles slip away, as I felt God with me, not demanding penance but wanting to guide me to him. This look of peace and relief must have shown on my face.

'You see Bathsheba, God is all around us where ever we are. He does not need a church or grand gestures, all he needs is to be in your heart,'

He then let go of my hands and replacing his hands on my shoulders, as he lent forward and kiss me on the forehead. I wasn't shocked, so didn't I pull away-it had been a long time since someone had shown me affection.

He helped me to my feet and for a while we stood facing each other. I felt a different person standing there and knew for the first time, in a long while, I had a broad smile on my lips.

'I think you were scared, when you first arrived?'

'My friend Cecily told me you were Lucifer himself,' I said with an embarrassed laugh, remembering my genuine terror.

'I've been called worse,'

I don't know why I did what I did next. Not that I regret it but I cannot tell why I suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and held it against stomach. Perhaps I wanted to show some gratitude or maybe I simply longed for the brief moment of human affection to last a little longer.

'I did what you told me, sir. I brought this fabric with the money you gave me. Do you like, sir?'

Looking up at him from under my eye lids, I saw an emotion in Cromwell face I'd never seen before-fear. I let go of his hand, in dread of rejection, but his hand did not move from my body. Instead he move his hand to my hip and ran it up the side of my body, causing me to close my eyes and sigh as I felt his hand graze my right breast.

'Not since my wife,' I heard him mumble, as he place both hands on my hips and pulled me to him.

'I don't bite, sir,' I said, genuinely concern as I put my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his but it was he that start to kiss me. He held me so firmly, that I felt our bodies being crushed together, as he kissed me in a way that made my whole body flush with heat.

I don't remember how we go to his bed chamber, I only remember what happened next. On those times when I had laid with Anthony, they had been over before they had even began, with me still fully clothed, but tonight everything was different. Cromwell, (I had not yet started to call him Thomas), made love to me, slowly and passionately, as if I was the only woman left on God's earth, his hands and tongue exploring every inch of my naked body; throughout he repeatedly whispered my name.

****

Afterwards, in the darkness of the room I slip from under his arm, convinced he was asleep and started to dress. It was cold outside the blanket and I tried to dress quickly but as I reached for my dress, Cromwell, gently caught hold of my arm.

'You are cold,' he whispered tenderly, 'come back to bed,'

'But someone could...'

'I am up before the sun rises. You will be safely back in your bed by time the rest of the house wakes.'

Though I hesitated, I soon slipped back under the covers and let him wrap them tightly around us. In the warmth of the bed, he place his arm across my waist and held me tightly to him. Just as we were both going surrender to sleep I heard him mumble-

'From the roof he saw her bathing and she was very beautiful,'


	2. Chapter 2

We were up before the rest of the house, though I took some stirring as Cromwell bed was more comfortable than the one I usually slept in. I felt embarrassed, tiptoeing around the dimly lit room, getting dressed in front of a man who hours earlier had seen every inch of my naked flesh. Becoming all fingers and thumbs, I found it impossible to do up the ribbons of my dress.

'Let me help you,' he whispered in my ear, causing me to jump as I felt his hands touch mine.

I felt my body tremble as he tied me into my dress. What would happen now? Would we pretend nothing ever happened?

'The marks on your back?' he asked as he tied the ribbons, causing my stomach to lurch. I had hoped that being caught up in the moment, he wouldn't notice the scares my brute of a father had left on my back. I didn't like to talk of my father, as it would bring back memories of my mother, whose death still brought pain to my heart.

'My father didn't like those who stood up to him,' I managed to stutter out, as I tried to suppressing the image of my innocent mother swinging from the village tree.

'Fathers can be cruel' he remarked, running is finger up the back of my dress, 'that's why I made sure when I reached an age I made sure he never raised a fist again. I trust your monster is dead?'

'Yes, sir. My mother put a knife through his heart,' I replied, eased slightly by the image that my mother was not at peace with God.

'Then you must be glad he is in Hell?'

Before I chance to reply, he slipped his arms around my waist, spun me round and pulled me to him. I felt embarrassed, my mind racing with what had pasted between us and found that I could not look at him, feeling cold in his arms.

'Bathsheba,' he said, placing a hand on the side of my face and guiding me to look at him, 'I will be late home. Will you wait for me?'

'Yes, si...' but before I could finish, his lips were on mine and my mouth eagerly responded, as my body lost its coldness.

I waited until the rest of the household had retired, before tip toeing to Cromwell's office. It had been a difficult day, I had kept my head down and avoided the other servants, for fear my secret would show itself on my face, (especially when Mrs Scharp remarked that there was something different about me). I had changed and wash the sheets first thing, scrubbing hard at the stains we had left, all the time my mind was racing. I had already been brought low by one affair with a member of the household, should I risk it all again? But Anthony had never made love to me in his bed, let alone let me remain there all night, nor had he ever held me intimately-in fact once Anthony had had what he wanted he would quiet happily push me away-maybe this time would be different? Or would it?

I sat on the floor before the fire, busying myself with some shirts that needed stitching, trying to suppress the worries that still danced among around my head. It worked though, so that when Lord Cromwell did arrive, I did not notice, until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

'Sorry, sir,' I said, about to get to my feet.

'Don't,' he replied with a smile, 'it was nice just to watch you,'

I felt myself bush, at this and bent my head back over the shirt I was stitching, as he walked over to his desk.

'For someone capable of such passion, I think it strange that you blush so much,'

'I have been one man toy,' I replied, slowly, choosing my words carefully, 'I'm worried that I can't afford to be another's,'

I flicked my eyes up from my sewing, to see that he was leaning on the front of his desk his eyes on the floor, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

'You think I'm so much like Anthony Dixon?'

'No, sir,' I said, putting my sewing aside and scrabbling to my feet. I felt a sharp prang of anger at this, despite the fact I had spent the day comparing him and Anthony, 'for a start, your clever. You don't rely on your father's purse strings,'

'I can't say I do,' he replied, once again looking at me with a smile, 'and I'm old enough not to need a plaything. However, I ... I get... I ... mean ... I need someone...do read Bathsheba? '

'A little,' Lady Dixon and Cecily had both tried to teach me, leaving me with enough to get by-though I was puzzled by this question. I watched him walked round to the other side of his desk, unlock a draw and beckoned me over.

From the draw he produced a small well bound book-it was Tyndale's New Testament. He hand the newly printed book, that many men were prepared to fight and die over, to me.

'I want you to have this, but just promise you'll read it in secret. Your too beautiful to be set in flames'

'Thank you, sir,' I say with a smile. I flicked through the pages with a edge of excitement, (I had owned very little in my life and I certainly had never own a book), before settling on a page and read from it; my mouth trying hard to form the words,

'And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him.'

We were stood so close together. I felt his hand hover just by my arm before he gently ran his finger down my arm to tip of my fingers, before linking my hand with his. With his free hand, he unpinned my white cap and lets my hair fall down around my shoulders.

'Bathsheba, I...' he started to whisper but I never him finish. I kissed him passionately, which he soon responded to, holding me such strength that it almost hurt, as our bodies found the support of a bookcase.

And that's how it continued for almost a year, when ever Cromwell was at home. When the rest of the house was a sleep we would meet in his office. It did not always lead to his bedchamber, some nights we would sit there and talk. I told of how my mother was hung for killing my father in self defence, crying into his arms as I did so. I listened on the rare occasions he spoke of his departed wife and daughters, suppressing a jealousy, I couldn't understand, until the day we passed each other in hall and I felt his hand graze mine.

****

Cecily always said if you let a man take you to his bed often enough, you will soon find the proof of it growing in your belly-and that's what I discovered in April. Unlike with Magdalene, this time I knew the signs. It didn't cross my mind at first when my courses failed to appear-they were never regular, but once I started to wake up every morning and found myself desperately trying to reach the chamber pot to be sick in, I realised I was with child.

I didn't tell anyone and for more than two weeks I kept my secret to myself. No one suspected, not even Mrs Scharp, who when I fainted one afternoon, blamed herself for overworking me and sent me upstairs to lie down. Nor did I tell Cromwell, as he was away at court. In truth, I didn't expect any grand gestures on his part, but I wasn't scared about telling him and felt safe that everything would be alright.

The next time I saw him was on May Day, when I felt an arm slip around my waist, as I was putting fresh linen on one of the many beds.

'I've missed you, Bathsheba,'

I smiled as I noticed that his hand lay on the very spot where our baby was growing but as I turn round I saw that his eye were dark.

'You look tired,' I said, trying to suppress the fear and nausea that was gathering in the pit of my belly.

'Don't worry yourself with me,' he said, pulling away from me with a smile, 'Bathsheba, I'm expecting a visitor. I need you to show him in and make sure we are not disturbed,'

'Of course, sir,' I replied with a nod of the head, placing a hand on my stomach as I did so.

'Oh and promise me, Bathsheba,' he said, placing his arms around me, 'whatever you'll stay as far away from that part of the house as possible,'

I promised and I tried my best to keep it, but once I heard the young man screams, I knew I had to find out more. I had sent the young man, (I say young but he was probably only a few years older than I was), to the room-he was very handsome and a musician, which was strange as I knew Cromwell had no taste for music but I did what I was told. Nor did I inform the visitor of the fact Cromwell had two of his henchman with him. I showed him in and locked the door. I went to the far side of the house and sat trying to scrub the floors but I could not suppress the screams from my mind.

Hidden among the flower beds, I peered through the window. The two henchman, whose looks reminded me of my father, had the young man tied to a chair and where torturing him, with a contraption that was crushing his face; all the while the man, whose child was now growing inside me, was fire questions at the wretched creature being tortured, with a look of utter evil on his face.

My mind spinning, I collapsed in a crumpled heap among the flowers, hugging myself, as tears streamed down cheeks. I always knew there was a dark side to him, but I managed to push it from my mind-until now. Though it wasn't just seeing the sinister side of my lover that caused me to crack-in front of me danced the images of that day when my father meet his end.

I saw his angry, bitter face as he lunged towards me, fists ready to give me another beating. I could see my mother lying unconscious in a pool of blood. There was the knife, left carelessly on the worktop. Next in was in my father chest, blood spurting from him as he shouted-

'You dirty, stupid, little whore,'

-before leaving this world for the fires of the next.

****

I waited for Cromwell that night. Sitting at the top of the stone steps that lead down to river, I pulled my shawl tight around me, though not for any chill in the night air. London was ripe with rumours that Queen Anne had been arrested and taken to the Tower. I knew the torture I had seen, must have something to do with it. I didn't like the woman-I agreed with Cecily when she called her, a dirtier whore than Jezebel, but she had a little girl and the thought of the child crying for her mother, made me sick.

What had I done! A child was growing within, with a father who capable of inflicting great pain and a mother, whose a wicked whore. Magdalene had had a lucky escape. The river looked so inviting as I sat there till I heard the church strict two and Cromwell appeared at the foot of the stairs.

He signalled for the boat to go, waiting for them to be out of sight before speaking.

'Bathsheba?' he sounded tired as he came towards me but as he went to put his arms around me, I knocked his hands away.

'You bastard!'

I turned to run, to where I wasn't sure, I just knew I had to get away but I slipped and fell to the ground. I trying to get up, I felt once again Cromwell hands on me, causing me to kick out with my legs.

'Cecily was right, you are Satan! I saw everything!'

'I told you to stay away!'

'How could you?!'

'Bathsheba, you are not my wife! I...'

'No,' I shouted getting to my feet, 'I'm just your whore!'

'Bathsheba, don't' he hissed, in a whisper, once again trying to put his arms round me, but again I knocked him away.

'It's the truth,' I shouted even louder, not caring who heard, 'I'm just the slut, you got with child on top of your desk!'

He looked so stunned in the moonlight, almost like a statue and I took this chance to escape. I ran through the garden, to the front of the house and into the street. It was dark and I was tired, so I didn't get far before I collapsed against a wall in tears.

'Come Bathsheba,'

I felt Cromwell put his arm around my shoulder and this time I didn't fight, as he guided me into a nearby church.

'Have you seen anyone?' he asked as he lit some candles. I gripped pew I was sat in terror as he said this, my mind racing with images of my child being ripped from me.

'I'm not getting rid,'

'No, no,' he said, kindness in his voice as he kneeled in the aisle beside me, 'I just meant to see if there is a baby,'

'I know my own body, sir,' I sneered, turning away from him, 'don't be kind to me,'

'I would never hurt you but when the king commands something, you have to act,' he said, trying to stoke my hair, but I quickly knocked him a way.

'She has a child!'

'Don't you think I know that,' I felt his hand squeeze mine, 'I don't like what I have done or what I will have to do. I could not even prayer, Bathsheba.'

I look at him, he look so wretched, knelling beside me, as if begging for forgiveness.

'I've become a monster, Bathsheba, but I could not bare of you to think of me as one!'

I picked up his hand and held it tight against my stomach, which I noticed for the first time seemed to have a little swollen bump about it.

'A child of two monsters,' I said, 'one because he has to be or because his King commands it, (perhaps that is forgivable) the other because she is a dirty, stupid, little whore!'

Without warning he let go my belly and grabbed me tight around my arms. He pulled me to him, but I flung my head to the side, for I could not bring myself to look at him.

'Listen to me! You are no such thing!'

'My father said I was-those were is dying words!' I cried, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

'Then your mother was right to do what she did!'

I let out laugh then. An hysterical laugh, that caused me to throw my head back and shake it widely from side to side. I must have frightened Cromwell, for he slowly let go of me.

'My mother was lying in a pool of blood, the bastard had cracked her head open-she was lying out cold. He came to beat me-there was absolute murder in his eyes this time. I was convinced he would kill me, so I grabbed the knife I was using to chop vegetables and I stuck it in him. It felt so good! Like a release from all those years of pain, of beatings and feeling dirty. When they found his body, mother took the blame, told me to keep my mouth shut and go and live'

He sat down next to me and after a moment, he placed his hand back on my stomach. For a long time we sat in silence, both of us staring straight ahead at the plan wooden cross that sat on the altar.

'Who else knows?' he suddenly said, causing me to jump a little.

'Only you and God,'

'He went for you. He was going to hurt you,' he said very slowly, 'You were defending yourself. God will forgive you and your mother was right, you deserve to live, you are no monster. But I deserve your anger'

I looked at him, he seemed so sad as he comforted me. Had he really not been able to prayer? My mind was starting to soften, with his words. Had he not always been kind to me-the only man to truly be so. Had he not come after when I ran away?

'What am I, if I am no whore?' I asked getting to my feet.

'You are my Bathsheba,' he replied, slowly and calmly, 'you're the only one around me whose wholly good. You're here not for ambition or financial gain, but because of your heart,'

I smiled and held out my hand. The image of the torture I had witnessed or my father had completely gone.

'Come, let us prayer,'

I guided him to the altar, kneeling down next to him. Cromwell had trouble putting his hands together, so I placed my hands on top of his and held them together.

'Just follow my lips,' I said with a smile.

(Am a bit unsure about what direction to take this. Any advice would be greatly appreciated-thanks)


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed, I did my best to block out what was happening to the Queen and her co- accused. I busied myself with work and when there was nothing to be done, I sat in my room and started to work on clothes for the baby. (Though on morning I knew her life was to end, I said I silent prayer for her and her daughter)

I left the house in the following week, telling Mrs Scharp's I had elderly relatives who were in need of help. She cried as I left, and said if I ever was in need employment again, to come and see her.

My new home was to be a little cottage in the village of Chelsea. It was one of Cromwell's safe houses and it was absolutely beautiful with a thatch roof and a garden that backed out on the Thames.

'Do you like?' he said, placing his arms round my gradually rounding bellying, as I stood staring out of the bedroom window.

'Yes!' I cried with delight, leaning back on to him, ' but...'

'But?'

'You will come and see me and the baby,'

I felt his hands tighten around me.

'Don't ever doubt me,' he replied, kissing me on the cheek, 'in fact I have a proposition for you,'

I turn round in his arms, wondering what he was going to say.

'Go on?'

'We need a new Royal seamstress and since I know how handy you are with a needle, I suggested you. Of course, it would mean I would have to see you every time something needs mending '

I put my arms around his neck and pulled our lips together, but as he started to kiss me more deeply, I pulled away.

'I think we sound go to bed, sir,' I said taking hold of his hand and leading him to the unmade four poster bed.

'It's not even lunch,' he laugh, as he sat down on the mattress next to me. I took off the small white cap that covered my hair as I sat on his lap, wrapping my legs round his waist.

'Then we'll be able to see each other, won't we,' I replied, unpinning my hair as I did so and let it fall around my shoulders.

I then kissed him, deep and feverishly, suddenly wanting every inch of him but this time it was he who pulled away.

'I have to see the King in a few hours,' he said, with a laugh. But I wasn't taking 'no' for answer, as I pulled my legs tighter around him and guided his hands to the ribbons of my dress.

'He won't mind if your late,' I sighted with a smile as the ribbons of my dress came lose.

'You'll have me in the Tower,'

'I rather have you in bed, sir,' I replied pulling my dress down from shoulders, revealing my breasts, that were no longer tender with pregnancy but with desire. His lips danced across them, then up my neck and back to my lips, as he surrender.

'Call me Thomas,' he whispered, before we fell back on to the bed and made love until late afternoon.

****

It was late September, but it was still warm outside and despite being almost as big as a house, I was sat on the ground sewing some sheets under a tree. The baby would not sit still and was moving frantically around my belly, when Thomas appeared at my side.

'The queen's getting impatient over those sheets,' he said with a smile, as he kissed me on the cheek.

'Tell her, she can complain once she's pregnant ,' I said putting the sewing aside, 'I haven't seen my feet for weeks,'

'Talk like that could get you sent to the tower,' he replied sitting down next to me.

'Bugger the Tower. Here,'

I took hold of his hand and placed it on my belly, as the baby repeatedly kicked forcefully. He smile as he felt his child kick his hand.

'Tell your son to let me get some rest,' I said laughing.

'No,' he said, placing his other arm round my shoulder, 'it shows she's a fighter,'

'It's a boy!'

'Trust me, it's a girl,'

'Why should I,' I replied playfully, kissing him on the lips.

'Because when Elizabeth was pregnant with the girls she said they wouldn't give a moments peace but...' as he spoke, with laughter at first, but soon the air between us went cool, as both of us became uneasy. He very rarely mention his wife or his daughters and while I knew it was cruel to do so, I was violently jealous of them,

'Gregory hardly moved,' he added quickly, before looking away from me.

'Magdalene hardly moved,' I though briefly, staring into the sunset. My mind was racing with images of departed love ones, both living and dead. Were Elizabeth and her daughters watching down from Heaven and if they were, they as jealous of me as I was of them? But my main thoughts rested with Magdalene. Was she happy? Was she well looked after? Was she loved? But what if God had taken her? Could I have hindered her chance of eternal happiness?

'Thomas,' I said, quietly, still looking in to evening sky, 'if anything should happen to me, you will look after our child, won't you?'

He didn't reply with words, but squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. While it hurt that he did not words to reply, I felt a great weight lift off of me at that moment and once again began look forward to the birth of our child.

'Bathsheba, dinner ready!,' called Alys from the kitchen. Alys was a widow, Thomas had hired to help me. She was nice, though I often got the impression she disapproved of mine and Thomas relationship-much like I imaged Cecily would.

Thomas helped me to my feet, but instead of letting me go, pulled me to him and holding me gently in his arms.

'Promise me you won't die,' he whispered, but before I could reply my waters broke.

****

Thomas was right, it was a girl. Kate appeared in this world kick and screaming with force the following evening. Her birth was long and painful, much worse than it had been with Magdalene, which I couldn't understand. I had given birth to Magdalene in sadness with the thoughts that I had sinned-surely Kate should have been easier. But Kate was early and the pain was unbearable. Kate was fighting me all the way, leading me to fear that choice would have to be made between my life and hers.

Just as I felt my body was going to surrender, with a sliver Kate appeared crying loudly, as I burst into tears. I continued to cry, as Alys placed the tiny bundle into my arms-no one was going to take my child away from me again.

Thomas came to see me the following evening. I was lying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, as Kate slept in the cot beside the bed; when I finally managed to open my eyes, I found him sat on the bed looking over the baby.

'How you feeling,' he asked with a smile. He took hold of my hand that was still weak and kissed it, 'sorry I left you,'

'It hurt,' I replied, smiling thinly, as my body still ached with the pain of birth, 'she's a fighter, this one...I know you had no choice,'

God forgive me, but that was a lie-I did mind and I had cursed him in my screams. I had always known King Henry would win over me but had Elizabeth been forced to give birth alone?

'I prayed for you,'

Suddenly, Kate started to cry, in a really shrill way that cut straight through me. I had only heard Magdalene cry once, as she was being ripped from my arms, so the cries of a demanding child was something I would have to get use to.

'She needs feeding,' I said, feeling my breast start to ache with milk but as I tried to move, Thomas signalled to me to stay put.

'Don't move, I'll bring her to you,'

I watch in wonder, as he picked up his crying daughter and cradle Kate in his arms, his eyes completely transfixed on her.

'You're just like your mother,' he said tenderly to her, 'you're very beautiful. Any man that goes with in an mile of you will soon find himself in the Tower,'

She seemed to calm in arms and her cries for the moment ceased, being replaced by gurgles of delight. He perched on the edged on the bed by my side, still staring at our daughter, his face a picture of happiness. I on the other hand, felt myself in muddle. I should be happy at the birth of our daughter, but as I rested my head on his shoulder, I had to suppress tears at the thought that Magdalene should be here welcoming her sister to this world.

'I think she's more like her father,' I sighted, 'she has your eyes. I've named her Katherine, after my mother,'

'Katherine,' he nodded, 'Kate, my little Kate,'


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews and the great ideas. Have an idea now where I'm going but am a bit unsure about this chapter, especially the first bit - let me know what you think :))

And she really was his Kate. Her cries were never silent for me, much to the pain of my state of mind, no matter that it was I who feed and changed her. No matter what I did, her crying would never cease for me! They would just grow louder and louder, until my head felt as though it would explode! She was only ever silent for her father. Kate also, even at that young age, seemed to sense when her father was near, for her cries would suddenly be replaced by gurgles of delight, minutes before Thomas would appear.

'I don't know why you complain,' he said, bent over her cot, late one night, 'she is an angel,'

'You are not here all hours listening to her cries!,' I sneered, folding some linen, 'it's I who feeds her, but she's only be silent for her father!'

I threw the linen into the wooden chest, that lay at the foot of my bed and slammed the lid down, causing the sound to echo around the bedroom. I sat down on the chest, completely fed up. I was tired, I was lonely. Alys had tried to help but she could escape from Kate's cries, but I could not.

'Don't be cruel, Bathsheba,' he smiled kindly at me, 'she's only a baby,'

I snapped at this, picking up a bowl of watery broth, Alys had suggested feeding Kate with and hurled it across the room, letting it smash against the wall.

'She's no baby! She's the devil!' I shouted, getting to my feet, 'I've never known scream like it! You would think I was torturing her on the rack! And as for you!'

'Bathsheba, I don't need this!' replied Thomas sharply, but I did not care-at that moment in time I wanted to rip him to sheds.

'Oh shut up! Shut up! You stroll in here whenever you feel like, gush over that thing, without even a kiss to greet me and then you stand there and lecture me!'

He tried to grab hold of my arms but I knocked him away, still waving my arms frantically.

'And don't think your ever getting another one of those off me. Cause believe me, you are never ever getting beneath the sheets with me ever again!'

I bite my fist, my body trembling at the rag still within me, and the black cloud had still hanging over me. I felt so pathetic and useless, as I looked up at Thomas, who was stood by the cot with a look of fear on his face.

'The Queen's with child,' he mumbled.

I started to laugh and laugh, throwing my head back as I did so. Thomas looked at me puzzled for a moment before joining in. I felt tears in my eyes, I laughed so hard.

I managed to smile, 'More fool Queen Jane for letting the King get her in that state,'

I let him take hold of my hand and lead me over to the cradle. Kate was still awake, kicking and punching the air with her little limbs. She looked almost angelic, in her little white night gown.

'See she's no demon,' said Thomas, his voice once again in his normal tone, though I sensed that he was worried that I would snap again.

'She loves you! She loves to torture me!'

'Bathsheba...'

'If you had to listen to her endless cries, you'd say the same thing,' I sighted, but with a small smile on my face.

We stood there in silence, watching over the cot. Kate's little body was trying to fight sleep but in the end she closed her little eyelids and surrendered. I lead him away from the cot, for fear that she would wake, and we sat down on the chest.

'Talk to me about anything!'

'The North been regained,' he said, calmly, as if we were still talking about Kate.

'It's over then?' I asked. Thomas had spoken nothing of the rebellion to me, all the information I had was from Alys, who had repeated the news of the rebels to, from what she had heard at market, as she prepared dinner, while I tried to bathe a crying Kate before the fire.

'There will be deaths,' he muttered, looking at his feet, 'Brandon better not fail me,'

I felt my blood run cold at the mention of death, the image of my mother's copse swinging in the early summer breeze. I found the notion of speaking of death in the causal manner Thomas now did, hard to understand.

'Surely,' I said, quietly, 'there must be another way,'

'The people have to learn,' he replied firmly, lift his head but he still did not look at me, 'it's for their own good!'

He leant over and start to undo is boots, I noticed his hands were shaking a little, as he undid one of the buckles. I slide off the chest, kneeling in front of him, started to help him.

'You don't have to do that,'

'I want to,' I murmured, pulling off one boot, 'tell me Thomas, do you really believe this or are these the words of the King,'

'Bathsheba, the people need freeing!'

I leaned towards him, placing my hands on the side of face, forcing him to look at me. We were now so close that our lips were almost touching. His eyes, for the first time looked cold but I knew that it was not because of me.

'And hanging them from trees, makes them free, does it Thomas? I know I'm not as clever as you, but you once told me importance of bringing people closer to God. Well how does ending their lives make this happen, other than increasing their journey to him!'

He smiled, that sad smile I had seen on lips in times of trouble, as placed a hand on the back my head and pulled us even closer together.

'Why?'

'Because I love you!'

For the first time, in what had seemed like an eternity we kissed. Not simply a gentle kiss on the lips or cheek, but one that showed the hunger of our two bodies. When we finally parted, we found we were both gasping for breath.

'You are wrong,' he said, catching his breath, 'you are more clever than ten of me. You are all fair, my love; there is no flaw in you,'

****

'Look, Kate! That's where your dada works,' I said secretly to Kate, as we passed the great palace of Hampton. Kate was just over a year old now and starting to show an interest in the world around her, especially the little gold cross on my necklace, that Thomas had brought me after Kate's birth, that she was now playing with.

Gone were the days of her endless screaming. She now loved her mother and would cling to me on our adventures out, but her greater love was reserved for her father-her dada.

'Da...da,' cried Kate with delight as she waved her arms frantically, in the direction of the Palace, 'da...da,'

'If you're good girl,' I whisper, kissing her little head, 'we might see dada later,' failing to add that he would probably be surrounded my secretaries and others trying to make their name at court.

The barge came alongside the bank and one of my fellow travellers, helped me and Kate, along with my basket on to the riverbank. The plan was to go to market, then drop the small package of clothes I had been ordered to stitch for the new Prince to Hampton. (Maybe that should have been my first propriety, but I wasn't going to miss out on the best food, just so a baby could be deck out in cloth that was more expensive than the clothes most adults wore).

'Mama is going to have to carry you, Kate,' I said, firmly as she tried to wriggle free from my arms wanting to show the world she could now use her legs, as I was trying to buy some apples.

'Bathsheba! Bathsheba!' yelled a female voice, through the crowd of people. I turned round wonder who would know me in this part of the world.

'Bathsheba! Over here!'

A woman appeared from the crowd. There was no mistaking the mouse brown hair, even though it was now lined with grey or those crystal blue eyes, that knew everything-it was Cecily!

'Cecily!' I cried, dropping the basket and throwing my free arm around her. It had been almost three years since I had last seen my greatest friend and I felt tears in my eyes.

'Now,' she said pulling away, 'whose this little angel. Please tell me it's not Anthony Dixon's,'

'No,' I replied, holding Kate more tightly, 'he is dead, for all I care!,'

'Bathsheba!' Cecily, said crossing herself as she did so, 'though I am glad to hear it. So are you married?'

'As good as,'

I could never lie to Cecily, she had an aura about her that gave her the appearance of being all knowing. I picked up my basket and we started to walk through the crowds.

'You silly girl,' murmured Cecily, taking my arm as we walked, 'well, the sin this girl's father has brought you to is probably less serve than the sin of working for Lucifer,'

'He is not!' I felt anger boil in me. Despite being my closest friend, Cecily and I had often argued, even in the presence of God, 'he is kind and generous! He is the father of my child!'

Cecily let go of my arm and turned, to stare at me opened mouthed. We stood like that for a moment, neither of us moving as people knocked into to us. Finally, Cecily crossed herself and started to say a prayer in Latin.

'You fool!' she hissed, 'having one bastard is bad enough but another with a creature like...'

'Cecily!'

'Does he say he loves you? Does he tell his family and friends about the child he has with his serving girl!' Cecily was never one to mince her words and she continued with anger, ' Does he tell you about the blood he has on his hands? Does he mention the innocent who swung from the trees in North, because of him!'

'That's enough, Cecily,' I screamed, causing Kate to start crying. People were starting to look, so I held my head up high and started to walk away but Cecily caught hold of my arm.

'I do not mean to be cruel to you, Bathsheba,' she said, her voice now trying to fight back tears, 'I was so happy when I saw you, but look at what your lover's reduced me too. St Agnes is gone, I have nothing left. I am forced to live in poverty, with my brother and his wife, who can stand the sight of me! Who makes me eat food that even dogs would turn their nose up at,'

For the first time, I looked her up and down. Her simple faded blue dress was covered in patches of different tones of blue and while she was only a few years older than me, her face was already bore the scars of old age.

'Oh Cecily!' I said taking her once again in my free arm, as we both cried.

****

It was quiet when me and Kate finally arrived at the Palace. The place was usually full of activity with people wanting this or that, but this afternoon it was surrounded by an eerie silence. I had left Cecily on good terms, with a promise that I would help her. She had also told me something interesting concerning Magdalene, which I was eager to tell Thomas.

I knocked on the door, expecting a secretary to open it, but this time it was open by Thomas, who pulled us both through the door before slamming it shut. The moment we were safe inside, he threw arms around us and held us to him.

'Thomas, what's wrong?'

'The Queen is dead!' he said sadly, his arms shaking a little as he held us.

I don't know how long the three of us were stood there, nor how long that young page was stood watching.

'Er excuse me Sir,'

Both of us jumped and Thomas very quickly pulled away from me and Kate, as if he was a naughty schoolboy.

'Yes!' he snapped, which caused me, as well as the page to jump again.

'The... King... wishes...wishes to ...see you,' stuttered the boy, before quickly retreating.

'Shit,' I heard Thomas mutter, before hurrying out the door. I tried to add, that the boy probably didn't understand the scene but it was too late-the door slammed shut on me and Kate.

I sat down in his chair before the desk, after placing the sleeping Kate in the window seat, my mind racing. Did he love me? He had never actually said he did. I had said it many times to him, but he only responded by kissing me. He always said I was his Bathsheba-_' You are all fair, my love; there is no flaw in you,'_ but was he secretly ashamed.

The door open, and was then forcibly slammed shut. Thomas was back and, noticed he securely lock and bolted the door, before hurrying over to were little Kate lay sleeping. He knelt beside her, kissed her on the head and then gently stroked her little dark curls.

'Thomas, do you love me?' I asked, from across the room. He looked at me almost puzzled.

'Of course I do,'

'But you never actually say it!,' I was trying to keep my voice level as I didn't want to wake Kate but it start to rise, as I added, 'and love shouldn't be something you hide!'

'You know why we have to keep everything secret. Hopefully that boy will know to keep his mouth shut!'

'And what if he doesn't? Do you leave me and Kate?'

'No!' he hissed, ' You and Kate are good, you deserve better than this place!'

'Then Gregory knows he has a sister?'

He looked away from me and back to Kate, who had started to stir at the sound of my raised voice.

'I though not,' I mumbled quietly to myself. We sat there in silence, both of us listening to the sound of Kate breathing. Suddenly she started to snort, as if she was struggling for breath. I jumped to my feet, as Thomas called out to me in a panic, 'what's wrong!'

But by the time I had run over, she was back to breathing normally, a little smile on her sleeping angelic face. I felt my heart sigh in relief but I noticed Thomas was still trembling.

'Would you believe me if I said I'm scared?' he said, looking up at me, 'I said I love you many times to Elizabeth. I welcomed her into every inch of my world and she left me. I could not bear to live through that again,'

'But I'm not leaving you,' I smoothed, kneeling down beside him.

'Elizabeth said that,' he replied, lying his head on my shoulder.

****

A week had passed since the death of the Queen and while the country was morning, the leaves on the tree where turning gold and falling to the ground. Alys was away, visiting her son in Canterbury, so it was just me and Kate. The sky was clear and though the house was a mess, I decided to leave the housework, wrap Kate up in her sheepskins and take her outside to play.

'_It is the day of all the year, of all the year the one day  
When I shall see my mother dear and bring her cheer a-mothering Sunday  
It is the day of all the year, of all the year the one day  
And here come I my mother dear to bring you cheer a-mothering on Sunday'_

I picked Kate up as I sung, spinning her around in the air as I did so, taking great joy in listening to her laughter. When I was too dizzy to continue, I placed her back on the ground and sprinkled the fallen leaves over us, pretending it was snow.

'Da...da,' Kate, suddenly called, pulling herself on to her tiny feet and toddling down the garden, 'da..da'

'Is that your dada?' I said scoping her up in my arms. We had spoken little since the day of the Queen's death and I felt there was much more that needed to be said, but as I saw Thomas get out the barge, I noticed he was not alone. As they got closer, I noticed that the man with Thomas was very young and seemed very nervous.

'Bathsheba!'

'Da...da,' cried Kate with delight, literally jumping for my arms to Thomas' but my eyes were fixed on the young man-he looked so familiar. Then as Thomas threw Kate in the air and caught her, I realised that man not meeting my eyes was his son, Gregory.

'Bathsheba, I want you to meet my son Gregory,' he said with smile, 'and Gregory, I want you to meet Bathsheba and your sister, Kate,'

I watched as Gregory, tried to smile at me and Kate, who was now using all the strength in her little arms to hug her father tighter, as if to say, 'I'M NOT SHARING!'

****

'You might have warned me!' I yelled in a whisper, chopping furiously at some carrots, while Thomas just stood in the kitchen doorway, smiling.

'I though this is what you wanted,'

'Yes!' I hissed, throwing the carrots into the pot over the fire, 'but not like this! The house is a mess! I look a mess!'

He slipped his arm around my waist, as I stirred the various bit of food I'd found laying around the kitchen, into the some form of soup, (cooking has never been one of my strengths).

'You look beautiful,' he whispered, kissing me on the cheek. I turn round in his arms, still holding the wooden cooking spoon.

'It doesn't change anything,' I said still flustered and waving the cooking spoon in the air, 'we still need to talk. Now go and look after your son and daughter!'

He smiled, before kissing me on the lips. I lingered for a moment before responding, then pushed him away, out of the kitchen, trying hard not to smile.

****

In the end, dinner went well. Gregory, who seemed a bit nervous at first, started to talk with the encouragement of his father, telling me about Cambridge and the is forth coming marriage to the departed Queen's sister, Elizabeth, (he seem too young to be getting married). Even Kate manage to stop her jealous glares at Gregory and started to smile when he made a funny face for her.

Later, I watched from the door of the kitchen, as Thomas played chess with Gregory, with Kate sat on his knee, who was pointing frantically at the different pieces on the board; I couldn't help but smile at the three of them.

'Now what's my next move, Kate?' said Thomas, in a serious voice to his young daughter.

Kate pointed at one of the piece with her chubby little hand, which Thomas then moved across the board.

'Check,' said Thomas, as Kate shriek with delight, clapping her hands together, as if she actually understood the game. I return to the kitchen and the dirty dishes, laughing as I heard the word 'checkmate' and Kate's laughter.

'I wanted so much to hate you,' a voice said from behind me as I scrapped the remainder of the soup away. I turn round and found Gregory stood in the doorway looking at his feet.

'I can't say I blame you if you did,' I said, trying to laugh, but really I was just as nervous as he was. I had only meet him once, when he was still a boy and I had served dinner to him and his father.

He look up at me now, a bit more confidence in his cheeks. Looking closely at his face for the first time, I saw there was very little of his father in him, that he must take after his mother; for the first it felt like I was standing face to face with my rival.

'I don't,'

'I'm glad to hear it,' I said, feeling my stomach tie itself in knots, as I spoke.

We stood there for a moment, in an awkward silence, occasional hearing snippets of the story Thomas was telling Kate, (it sounded like David and Goliath).

'You're nothing like my mother,'

'Oh,' I said not sure how to reply, deciding to add, 'I bet she kept a cleaner house,' hoping it would lighten the situation.

'I think we should blame father for that,' he laugh, then said this with a kindly smile on his young face, 'he looks at you, in the same way he looked at her, though'

Again, I didn't know what to say to this. I tried to keep the smile on my face, while my stomach was churning as he spoke.

'I could see it long ago, before he even told me about you,' he said with such kindness, 'The time when I visited home and you were working there. I saw the way he looked at you as you served the dinner, even when he spoke to me, he couldn't take his eyes off you. I tried to put it down to lust- I couldn't bear the thought of someone replacing my mother, but deep down I could see it was love, especially when I saw him catch hold of your hand, when he thought I wasn't looking.

'I had no idea,' I whispered, feeling my legs starting to shake, trying desperately to grab hold of the kitchen side before I fell. In the other room, Kate once again began to shriek with laughter, at the end of her father's story.

'She's sweet, Kate. She reminds me of Grace. I can see why he loves her and you'

'Thank you, though I think she'll have to get use to sharing her dada,' I said feeling a weight lift off my shoulders and my leg regain their balance. I felt a new person as I walked across the kitchen, to were Gregory was standing and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you,'

We both stood in the doorway, watching Thomas and Kate. I felt so happy, but then I felt a twinge in my heart as my mind found Magdalene, the one child missing from this house. Cecily's words came back to me, not that I had forgotten them, but an till now I was happy to hear some news but now I wanted more.

'Come now Kate, kiss dada and your brother goodnight,' I said, going over and taking Kate from Thomas' arms, 'it's time for bed,'

'I think we should go too, father,' echoed Gregory, from behind me.

Mine and Thomas eyes meet. Despite the thoughts of Magdalene, I felt desire start to creep into my veins. I had no rival. I was loved and I needed love. I sensed Thomas was feeling the same way.

'You could always stay the night,' I suggested, with a small shrug of my shoulders.

****

'Don't say a thing,' I said softly, as I put my arms around Thomas and kissed him with such force, that we stumbled against the bedroom door. He kissed me back, matching my force with an equal passion, his arms strengthen their grip round my body. Slowly, they undid the ribbons of my dress, then carried me over to the bed.

'I can I say one thing,' he said tenderly, as he laid down on the bed next to me, our lips almost touching. I kissed him quickly on the lips to say yes. With a smile, he ran a hand gently down the side of my cheek, as he said, 'I love you,'

We made love until our bodies couldn't take any more, the words 'I love you' echoing every rhythm of our bodies. Afterward, we laid in each other's arms, gasping for breath but our lips still kissing.

'I saw Cecily the other day,' I said, trying to catch my breath in between kisses, 'she told me Magdalene is alive but she's not sure were,'

'I was thinking about Magdalene earlier,'

We stopped our kisses briefly and for a moment, just stared at each other, before saying at the same time-

'We need to find Magdalene,'


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter)

'Are you sure you should be here?' said Thomas, catching me as I slipped on the wet path. It had been raining not stop for almost a week, making the already hazardous roads of London even more dangerous and for the third time this evening I had almost fallen flat on my face, 'especially in your condition?'

'I'm fine,' I smiled reassuringly at Thomas, straightening myself up. I was four months pregnant with our second child, and after having suffered with violent sickness spells early on, Thomas was constantly worried that I was going to break.

'It's you who should not be here, Lord Cromwell,' called Cecily, sharply over her shoulder, the lantern she was hold, highlighting the look of disapproval on her face as she saw Thomas' arm round my waist, 'there are plenty around here who long for the day that you mount the scaffold,'

'Cecily!'

Cecily had been evicted by her sister-in-law in the weeks following our reunion and had been forced to move from one house to another making it difficult for me to track her down. On many occasions I had walked round the market by Hampton Court merely with the aim of finding Cecily. I had almost given up hope, until last week, when Cecily had once again appeared from the crowd, shouting my name and once again we had argued, after she had guest the reason I suddenly ran away from the crowds fearing I was going to be ill. But Cecily despite her hatred for my lover, knew more than anyone the pain I went through losing Magdalene, and was willing to help. Which is why the three of us were now walking through this back street of London, on a night when most people were sat, warming themselves round their fireside.

'I'm just warning him,' said Cecily, as we stopped outside a tenement building that looked like it could fall apart at any moment, 'he might want to wrap his cloak further around him, in cases he's recognized. Despite everything, I don't want his blood on my hands!'

'Tell Mistress Jones, that I don't need a nursemaid, Bathsheba,' replied Thomas, through gritted teeth.

'Yes, but Kate needs her dada, as does the little one in my belly,' I said, pulling his cloak around him, hiding most of his face, 'and you both promised you'd try to get along. For me and for Magdalene,'

Thomas and Cecily had meet for the first time earlier this evening and despite their best efforts not to upset me, they made no secret of their mistrust of each other.

Cecily knocked at the door, almost causing it to fall off the hinges it was so old. The three of us stood there, in the bitterly cold London night, (despite having a heavy cloak wrapped round me, I could feel the cold in my bones), waiting for our calls to be answered. Thankfully, it didn't take long, as the battered door was slowly opened.

'Cecily, it's good to see you again!' cried a voice from inside. The voice sounded so familiar, as if I had heard it somewhere before, but my mind wouldn't let me remember where from, 'you poor girl, your get a chill stood out there, come in, come in!,'

'It's good to see Margaret,' said Cecily, stepping into the rundown building, kissing the figure in the door way, 'I've brought Bathsheba to see you,'

Cecily smiled at me and pulled me into the build. Even thought the only light in the hall was from Cecily's lantern and the tiny candle stub that the figure in the door was holding, I sense the dirt and poverty of this building.

'Oh, little Bathsheba, God be praised'

It was then that I caught sight of Margaret's face in the flickering light and everything came flooding back to me. Sister Margaret, was one of the senior sisters at St Agnes' and had been in charge of the small hospital. She was kind, Sister Margaret and had looked after me during my time with Magdalene, sitting and praying with me on the nights when I couldn't sleep because of my tears.

'Sister Margaret!' I called out with surprise, throwing my arms around her. She was the only one, bar Cecily who had come to say goodbye to me when I left St Agnes on that day, in what now seemed a life time ago.

'You're still so beautiful!' said Sister Margaret, holding me at arm's length and looking me up and down, with a caring smile on her round face, 'and whose this?'

'This is my husband,' I replied, with a smile, not feeling guilty about my lie, though I could sense Cecily's eyes burning right through me. I took hold of Thomas' hand as he step into the hallway and nodded at Margaret.

'A husband!' said Sister Margaret, gently holding the side of my face with her hand and slowly shaking her head, 'well, you never were cut out to be a bride of Christ. You all better follow me,'

She led us down the hall and up a flight of stairs, with rickety floor broads and a banister that was so shaky, that even the slightest touch would cause it to quiver widely. But the worst part was when I felt what must have been a rat bush up against my feet.

'You get use to them,' sighed Sister Margaret, 'and didn't St Francis teach us to love all our animal brothers and sisters. We're here,'

Sister Margaret's rooms where on the top floor and despite being as run down as the rest of the building, complete with a pot and pan covered floor to catch the rain water, it was clear Sister Margaret had tried her best to make her rooms liveable. She had decorated what few pieces of furniture she had with various tapestries and on the wall was the large wooden crucifix that use to hang on the hospital wall. My eyes were transfix on it as I entered the room, as suddenly I was back in St Agnes, crying all night over the baby growing in my belly, Anthony and the guilt of my mother' death.

'Bathsheba needs to sit,' I heard Thomas say, 'she's with child,'

'Oh, of course,'

I felt a chair pulled up behind, which I sat down in without needing prompting but my eyes could not leave the cross and Our Saviour.

'You look well, Bathsheba,'

'Sorry?'

'I said you well, Bathsheba,' said Sister Margaret, sitting down in front of me now taking my attention, 'this pregnancy seems to agree you.'

I smiled and patted my belly. I had had wretched time with Magdalene- endless sickness, fainting and crying. Poor Magdalene, it wasn't her fault that her father and his family were cruel.

'Magdalene is the reason I'm here,'

'Magdalene, born on the 22nd June 1533' said Sister Margaret, a wistful look in her old eyes.

'Named after the repentant sinner,' added Cecily, looking at me then Thomas and then back to me but I chose to ignore her.

'Sister Margaret, I want to find Magdalene,' I said full of happiness, 'I have a home now and am able to look after her. I want her to be with her mother,'

We sat there in silence, all four of us listening to the dripping of the rain water coming in through the roof. Under her breath, Sister Margaret said a silent prayer and then crossed herself, with me and Cecily following her lead.

'The bond of mother and child are strong. In the days after, I took the newborn Magdalene from your arms, my sleep was interrupted with the image of you on that blood strained bed crying for your child,'

'So, your help,' I said, eagerly, perch on the edge of my chair. I was full of so much excitement, that I failed to notice the small rat that sat at the hem of my skirts, which Thomas kicked skilfully away.

'Sister Agatha took the babe to St Arilda's that very night,' replied Sister Margaret, 'which is where she was when I last laid eyes on her but as to her where she is now, I do not know,'

'But Cecily said she's alive!'

'And she is,' said Sister Margaret but in a sad manner. She got up from the chair and stood with her back to me, staring at the crucifix that had earlier held my attention with such power, 'she's a strong, healthy girl, but St Arilda's was dissolved just before St Agnes and what happened to our fellow Sisters in Christ I do not know,'

I closed my eyes and started to fight back tears, but it was no good. Silently they started to roll down my cheeks. I had been so happy at the thought of seeing my first born but now, once again she felt further away than ever.

'We'll find her,' said Thomas, calmly as he kneeled down beside me.

'If it hadn't been for you Lord Cromwell,' barked Cecily, kneeling down on the opposite side, 'Bathsheba would have found Magdalene by now!'

'Cecily, it's not...'

'You're still defending him!'

'I can defend myself, Cecily,' said Thomas, in his calm manner that he used around court, 'do you know how rich the Church grew on the venerable and naive?'

'I know how rich you grow!'

'But I do not take money off the poor, with the promise that they're have many riches in the next world,'

'You're making people abandon God,'

'I'm given them the freedom to find God,'

'You call this rat infested den, freedom!'

'Enough,' I called getting to me feet. I walked away from both of them and joined Sister Margaret before the cross. Did he know the whole of England were fighting over him? Christ's love meant that he could feel our pain? Did he feel Cecily's at the lost of her world or Thomas' at the people's lack of love for his Reformation? Did he know mine over Magdalene?

****

In the safety of Thomas' bedchamber at Whitehall, I lay in bed, listening to the storm outside. It was nice to be out of the cold night air and under the warm blankets, with a fire burning in the heath.

My mind was full of thoughts of Magdalene. What did she look like? Me or Anthony? Was she a serious child or one that like to laugh, like Kate? Could she read and write? But more importantly was she well looked after, by whoever was looking after now? And what of Cecily and Sister Margaret with her rat infested rooms?

I longed for someone to talk to, but Thomas was sound asleep on the pillow beside me, snoring softly with his arm around my waist.

'Thomas,' I called in a whisper, nudging him in the ribs but he did not wake... 'Thomas'... nothing...'Thomas'...nothing...-

'I think if the child is a girl, we should name her Cecily,'

'Over my dead body,' said a sleepy warm voice in my ear, as the arm around my waist pulled me closer to him.

I turned round, so that we were now facing each other on the pillow. Poor Thomas could hardly keep his eyes open, but I was desperate to talk.

'Do you really think it will be easy to find Magdalene?'

'The Court of Aug...Augm...Augmentations,' he yawned, 'will have records of all those who lived in St...St Arilda, it shouldn't take long to track her. I'll have every commissioner on the case, I promise,'

I let forward and kissed him. He smiled as he closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep.

'Thomas'

'Yes?' he replied, not opening his eyes.

'Do you think Magdalene will be like me or will she take after Anthony, the way Kate takes after you?'

He opened his eyes, with a tired smile on his face. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head against his chest, finally starting to feel tiredness creeping up on me.

'Magdalene will be like you in every way,' he said, fighting sleep, 'God would not wish Anthony Dixon on anyone, least of all an innocent child,'

'And Sister Margaret and Cecily?' I added quietly, not wanting to argue but even in my tired state, my mind was buzzing with the thought that the Reformation Thomas had said would bring freedom, had brought people to poverty.

'Look, Bathsheba, I'm trying my best' he said, as I felt his body shift uneasy, as he became tense, 'but what am I suppose to do, when I have a King who is still so grief stricken he refuses to speak to anyone but his fool and a Council full of men, who owe their position to their fathers!'

He let go of me and rolled away to the far side of the bed, his back towards me. I turned my back on him also, though I did not want to fight. I knew what he said was true but I could not get the images of the tenement out of my mind.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on top of mine. With a small smile, I joined him on his side of the bed, leaning over him and kissing him, reassuringly.

'You'll find away,' I said, running my figure through his hair, 'your Thomas Cromwell, the King listens to and trusts you over everything,'

He pulled me back to him, holding me much tighter now. I closed my eyes and start to surrender to sleep. I always felt so safe, when he held me in such away, though I sensed I wasn't the only one needing that comfort.

****

By the time the morning came, the rains had gone and it seemed to be almost summer outside. I woke with a smile on my face and a kiss on my lips from Thomas. I couldn't wait to tell Kate that very soon she might have not only have another brother or sister, from the one growing in my belly but also an older sister, to look after her, (though I doubt very much that she'd be happy about it- she was only just getting us to Gregory's presence).

'Do you want me to come with you,' said Thomas, as we dress. In the clear light of day, he seemed to have regained his confidence, as i had in finding Magdalene.

'I'll be fine,' I said with a smile, as I put my arms round his neck to kiss him goodbye, 'you have work to do. Edward will help me find a barge,'

Edward was the young page, who walked in on me and Thomas back at Hampton Court. He had not talked and with the aid of some gold coins, now served as a useful messenger for the both of us. Edward also helped get me in and out of various Palaces late at night and early morning, without being seen. He was a nice boy and I had grown quiet fond of him, on our little journeys round the mazes of corridors.

'How is your mother, Edward?' I asked as we stood on the riverbank, waiting for all the ladies and lords of the court to get a barge, before the simply seamstress was allowed one to take her home to her child.

'She's fine now, Mistress West, thank you,' said Edward, quietly, not looking at me but studying his shoes with great interest.

'Is everything ok, Edward?'

It was not like him to be so quiet, he was usually very chatty with me. I would tell me about his mother, who was often sick and his pushy father, as well as his sister, who was in love with a man she had no right to be in love with, (I got the feeling he was asking me, if I had any advice for his sister). Had Thomas said something to him? It wouldn't surprise me if he had-he still didn't fully trust Edward.

'Yes, Mistress West,' he replied but he still didn't look at me. A barge became free at this point and Edward helped me into the narrow boat.

'Well, goodbye, Edward,'

'Goodbye, Mistress West and...and I'm very sorry,' he said very quickly, with a very hasty exit back to the Palace. I wondered, as I watched him scurry back into the building what he meant but decided it was not important, as my thoughts returned to Magdalene.

****

'Kate!' I called as I walked through the back door, 'mummy home and she's got a surprise for you!'

When no one answered or appeared on the second time of calling, I decided that Alys must have taken Kate into the village. Deciding to make the most of the peace and quiet, I thought I would catch up on some sewing, but before I could do anything, I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

'Kate! Alys! I'm in here!'

'It's good to meet you Mistress West!'

It was a male voice, that came from the Kitchen, and it caused my blood to run cold. The only men who knew of my existence here, were Thomas and Gregory, no one else-who would care about me? I wanted to run, my heart was thumping widely but my feet did not move from the spot.

'Do not look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you, Mistress West or may I call you Bathsheba?'

'Who are you?!' I shouted, but my voice sounded weak and my body was trembling.

A man appeared from my kitchen, swaggering as he walked with an air of control. A chill ran down my spine, as he came closer into my sight. He was handsome, despite the existence of an eye patch, but it was his physical presence that scared me.

'I'm a friend of your lover, Bathsheba or rather I use to be. Sir Francis Bryan. Shall I take it, he's has failed to mentioned me?' he said with a grin.

Bit by bit, I felt my legs gradually come back to life and I started to back away to the door, my hands instinctively on my belly.

'I don't have a lover,' I stuttered, saying the first thing that came into my head, 'my husband... is a merchant, ...a cloth merchant,'

'Is he?' laughed Bryan, 'is that what Lord Cromwell tells you to say?'

'I don't know Lord Cromwell,' I said in a panic as I reached the door and started to fiddle frantically with the lock, but as the door eventually fell open, I felt a pair of arms grab me with brutal force. I screamed out in pain, feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes.

'Don't be cruel, Anthony,' called Bryan causally as he sat down at my dinner table, 'bring her over, let her sit down,'

Anthony! It couldn't be Anthony! Since that second night with Thomas, my mind hardly wandered to Anthony Dixon, except to remind myself of what a fool I'd been, but as I was shoved into a chair, I saw it was the same Anthony, though his hair was no longer golden and his nose slightly crooked.

'Lord Cromwell is a man of many fault but I'll give him this,' Bryan said, placing his feet on the table as he looked me up and down, 'he picked a fine one in you. I bet you give him many a sleepless night,'

'Could you please get your feet off my table,' I said, trying to gain some control, 'we do eat off of it,'

'Oh, so you've not let him take you on the table' he sniggered, in a way that made me physically sick, 'strange, you seem like the kind of girl, who'd enjoy that sort of thing,'

'What do you want?'I asked, still trying to seem confident, but at the same time feeling wretched inside and longing for Thomas appear, 'I don't know Lord Cromwell,'

'Are we still playing that game? Come Bathsheba, I know that there is no husband. You should really have paid Edward more than a few messily gold coins,' he once again said with a snigger, as he got to his feet. He walk around the back of the chair, I was now glued to. I felt the pressure of him leaning on my shoulders, and his odious breath on my ear, 'I know Lord Cromwell pays for this house. I know you 'entertain' him in his chambers and I know he's the father of your sweet little girl.'

'If either of you touch her!'

'Calm yourself, I'm no monster. Yours and Cromwell's bastard is of no concern to me. In fact,' he said, taking a lock of my hair and twisting it in with his fingers, 'you too are of little concern to me, though you are very beautiful. I don't know how I've failed to notice you,'

'Then why are you here?'

I felt physical sick as he continued to play with my hair. I looked over to Anthony, in an appeal for help, but he just stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

'You love him, I can tell. A common whore would have confessed, instead of making up a husband. And because you love him, I want you to give him this warning. Tell him his days at the King's side are numbered. Tell him, he can get out now, with his life still intact. Maybe then he could make an honest woman of you and sire some more brats off you,'

'And if I don't?'

Suddenly, without any warning the chair was ripped from underneath me and with a crack I went sprawling on the floor. The bang my head made on the stone floor echoed around the room. I screamed, as I felt blood pour from head, but more importantly, I cried for the baby lying in belly.

Bryan joined me on the floor, grabbing hold of my arms and pinning me down. I started to cry, as I felt his weight on top of me, fearing the worst violence possible.

'Then his fall, will be more violent than yours, Bathsheba,' he said with a grin.

'Please...' I cried, truly terrified, as I tasted blood on my lips and my head start to spin.

'As tempting as you are,' he said, taking a hand away from my arm and running it over my left breast, 'I wouldn't lower myself to take Cromwell's soiled goods. He's damage you beyond repair,'

Both he and Anthony laugh as he let me go and got to his feet. I started to cry, rolling myself in ball, as I hoped it would save my unborn child, especially as I started to feel a hot, sticky liquid trickle down the inside of my thighs.

'Help me!' I cried but the two of my just looked at me and laughed. I called out again and again, still neither of them turned back to help me. They simple strolled out of my house, laughing and joking, as if they were leaving a party.

I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. Everywhere hurt, as I now had blood pouring from between my legs and my head was throbbing. The room was spinning, everything was rolling into one, as my life started to played before my eyes. Fearing that my life would soon be coming to an end, I did the thing that brought me comfort, one evening long ago.

'Our Father, which art in heaven,

hallowed be thy name;

thy kingdom come;

thy will be done,

in earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive them that trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation;

but deliver us from evil.

Amen'

****

But it was not my time to go. God had decided to spare me. Slowly, I opened my eyes, my head still aching. I didn't know where I was at first. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles around the room. I was no longer lying on the cold stone floor, with blood pouring from me, I was now lying in bed and my body felt washed, among the sheets. How had I got here?

I could hear voices, taking in low whispers. It sound like Thomas and Alys but in the darkness I couldn't see them. I started to panic, my chest aching with pain.

'Thomas!' I screamed, into the darkness, trying to get out of bed but found that my body once again failed me.

Thomas then appeared at the side of the bed, with Alys, just behind him. They both looked tired, the candle light highlighting the lines on their worried looking faces. I felt Thomas take hold of my hand and squeeze it.

'It's ok, Bathsheba,' he whispered gently, trying to smile, but I notice, as my eye grew use to the light, he had been crying.

'Kate!'

'Kate is fine. She's fast asleep,'

The panic in my grew. I had been pregnant when I was lying on the stone floor this morning. Gingerly I placed a hand on my belly. I had only just started to show, a little, hard round bump but now my belly was soft and flat.

I looked at Thomas, longing for him to tell me that everything was alright, that I still had his child growing inside me. Deep down I knew it was a false hope and it all died the moment I saw the look of despair pass between him and Alys.

'Bathsheba,' he said, pain clear in his voice, 'you had a fall and the baby...'

I didn't let him finish. I just let out a loud, painful cry.

'My baby! My baby! God forgive me! My baby!'

'It was not your fault, Bathsheba. It just wasn't it time. It just came to soon,'

But Thomas' words were of no comfort. I had failed to protect my child, I had its blood on my hands. I turned away from him and started to cry and cry until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry, if last chapter was a bit depressing-have included a few happy scenes in this one and am planning a few for the next one. Have speeded up Suffolk, Bryan and co joining together to start their plotting, as well as having the Articles of Faith in 1538, instead of 1539. Hope you enjoy- am a bit worried Bathsheba's conversion doesn't make sense)

It was quiet in St Margaret's church at Westminster, despite the hustle and bustle going on outside. I had arranged to meet Thomas by the church door, but the peacefulness of the place had called to me. No one, not even the Priest was at prayer, leaving me completely alone, as I kneeled down at the plain alter and tired my best to offer a prayer to God.

Three months had passed since the death of our baby and the pain had not eased with the passing of time. My mind kept flashing back to those moments before the chair was ripped from beneath me; I should have kept my mouth firmly shut or in the fall I should have made sure I protected the child, instead of worrying about myself. But the worse thought of all, was that God had not heard my prayer from cold stone floor.

Kate had kept me going. 'No cry, mummy,' she would say every morning as she climbed into bed with me and put her growing arms around my neck. But it was her laughter that made my days seem bearable, as she played in the house or garden with Alys or Sarah, the doll Thomas had brought her. What brought me the most strength though was seeing the happiness on Kate's face when her dada was around, for despite all Thomas' kindness, I couldn't manage anything more than little smiles for him.

I didn't blame him for what had happen nor did I tell him about the visit from Bryan and Anthony. Despite Bryan's warning, I felt I couldn't tell Thomas, as I feared it would make matters worse. I knew the Reformation was in trouble but he could still save it - after all had he not raised himself from being a lowly innkeeper's son to the King's trusted advisor? He did not need me adding to the pressure.

I managed to finish my prayer, hoping that the terrible thoughts that had crossed my mind since the loss of our child was wrong, just as Thomas appeared at my side. He looked worried, despite trying to false a smile for me.

'Are you ok?' I asked, getting to my feet. In the pit of my stomach, I feared that the fall Bryan had spoken about had already begun.

'It's nothing to concern yourself with,' he said shaking his head, from side to side, 'shall we go,'

We walked in silence back down the aisle of St Margaret's, but just as we reach the door, he pulled me to the corner and simply hugged me. I tried my best to return the comfort, but despite love that I felt in heart for him, my body found it now hard to show.

****

The Court of Augmentations was very busy, with lawyers, servants and former nuns and monks filling every inch of the corridors. The crowds parted for Thomas, with nods of recognition from the lawyers and the servants, all hoping for advancement. I pulled my shawl around my face, so that only my eyes were visible and walked a few paces behind him, keeping my eyes on the floor.

We reached our destination with no trouble but few people calling for mercy from Lord Cromwell. Thomas didn't stop to knock, just opened the door and ushered me in.

'Rich,' said Thomas, gesturing me to a chair, 'this is Bathsheba West, the lady I told you about,'

'Ah,' replied Richard Rich, quietly, 'the one trying to track her daughter?'

'Yes, sir,' I said, with a small nod of my head, looking at the man closely. He appeared nice enough but there was something about him that made me nervous, 'Th...Lord Cromwell told me that you have all the records of those who were at St Arilda's?'

'St Arilda, Somerset' he nodded, 'well, shall we take a look?'

Rich, who was Lord Chancellor, called to a man in the outer office and ordered him to find the records. This time I did not get my hopes up, I simply sat there, trying to keep my mind blank but my eyes were caught by the looks on Thomas' and Rich's faces. Thomas looked like he had seen a ghost, the same look that was on his face the moment Kate stopped breathing for those brief seconds; he seemed genuinely scared. The look on the Lord Chancellor's face was different. He seemed as worried Thomas, but more a look of stress, than of fright.

The servant returned with the various papers that were soon spread across Rich's desk. St Arilda's had been much bigger than St Agnes', with many more nuns and servants living within its four walls. The three of us stood there, looking through the endless list of names to try and find 'Magdalene West', but it was no good-she was not there.

'How old is she?' asked Rich with a raised eyebrow. I went to reply but to my surprise Thomas got there first.

'She was five on the 22nd June' said Thomas, as I felt his hand gently graze my arm.

'She wouldn't require a pension then,'

'No,' I said in a very level tone, 'but the person looking after must need one,'

'Well, who is looking after?!'

Rich sound impatient and flick a quick glare at me. I simply tried to ignore him, but my mind still sensed that there was something wrong.

'If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, would we,' I replied with an edge to my voice.

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas kindly as he turned towards me, but the lines on his face had deepened, 'at St Agnes' who would look after the unfortunate children?'

'Sister Margaret and the other Sisters, who worked in the hospital'

'Then we try them,'

We looked again at the list of names but it was no good. It was a long list of names and addresses and that was all. Nowhere on the list was there a mention of the jobs they performed at St Arilda's. I sighted and went back to the chair, thinking at least I didn't get my hopes up this time. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother to Magdalene, maybe she was better off without me.

'Who was the Prioress there?' asked Thomas, 'she must know?'

'A Morwenna Owain,' read Rich, 'and she's registered as currently in Putney, your old stopping ground, I believe?'

'Then we go there,'

****

'I don't trust that man,' I said, as Thomas handed me a glass of ale. We were sat on the window seat, in his office overlooking the Thames watching the various boats go by.

'What Rich?' he said with a raised eyebrow, 'Why?'

'I'm not sure,' I said, taking a sip of my drink and watching a boat carrying various wooden crates sailed past, 'there something about his manner. You seem upset but he just seems stressed, as if he can't make up his mind...What going on Thomas?'

He sighted, as put his head in his hands. We had not been intimate since just before my miscarriage and any show of affection between us had been on his part but now both my heart and body let me place an arm round his shoulders.

'The King has come up with and signed the Six Articles of Faith, on which our new church is to be based,'

'But surely, that's a good thing'

'No, Bathsheba,' said Thomas, running his figures through his hair, 'transubstantiation, celibacy, the auricular confession, they are all still there. Nothing has changed. Because it never about freedom of faith with him, it was about freedom of control. Freedom for him to do whatever he wanted, answerable to no one but God,'

'Thomas,' I hissed, worried that someone could be listening. I tighten my grip on his shoulders, now every inch of me worried. Bryan's words came back to me. I had thought we could survive this without Thomas knowing but now the King was changing course, he need to be told. I wanted Thomas alive with me, Kate and ... Magdalene.

'Thomas,' I started, 'when I was alone at Chelsea, I had a visit from Sir Francis Bryan,'

'Bryan?!' said Thomas, looking at me as if not understanding what I'd just said. I nodded, 'what did he want?'

'He told me to warn you,' I replied, my heart heavy with guilt at not having told him earlier, 'he said your days at the King's side are numbered, that you could either leave now with your life intact or your fall will be violent,'

'Bathsheba when was this?'

Thomas pulled away from me and got to his feet. I started to shake with tears, the glass in my hands falling to the floor, smashing into pieces between us.

'April,' I cried, 'I'm sorry, Thomas. I thought it was best not to tell you. I'm sorry, I thought if you knew it would make matters worse. You know I love you, more than life itself. I'm sorry,'

He knelt in front of me, the sound of broken glass, crunching beneath his knees. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

'Bathsheba, its ok,'

For the first time in since the death of our baby, I put my arms around his neck and pulled in to me, never wanting to ever let him go again.

'The man's a bastard. He can threaten all he likes, the King whatever faith he decides to be still trusts me,' said Thomas, but suddenly he added, 'wait! Bathsheba when in April was this?'

'Does ... does it matter?'

He pulled back, but still held on to my arms and looked at my face with sorrow in his eyes.

'It was that day, wasn't it,' he whispered, 'what happened, Bathsheba?'

'He was not alone...Anthony was with him. They put me in a chair and told me to warn you,'

'Did they kill our baby?'

'Bryan...he ...he kick the chair from underneath me and told me to tell you, your fall will be more violent than mine... I felt blood pour down my legs... I cried for help... but they just left me,'

'Bastards!' hissed Thomas, his face now full of anger. He got to his feet and stormed towards the door.

****

'Thomas, please don't do anything you might regret!' I said, as we hurried among the corridor. I had to run, to keep up with him, his pace was so fast but it was too late. He flew into a set of rooms, with me in toe before the servant could announce him.

In the room sat Bryan, in conversation with the King's best friend, Suffolk and the late Queen's brothers, while in the corner sat Anthony in chatting (and flirting), with the wife of one of the Seymours. Their conversations all came to halt as we appeared the door slamming shut behind us.

'Lord Cromwell, to what do we owe this pleasure,' said Suffolk with a smug smile but Thomas just ignored him and went for Bryan.

'You left her to die!'

Bryan smiled as he saw me stood slightly behind Thomas and got to his feet to do a mock bow towards me.

'Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce Bathsheba West, Royal Seamstress and Lord Cromwell very own little slut,'

As ripple of laughter ran through the room, I tried to put my hand on Thomas' shoulder, longing to be out of here but move before I could, storming to the table and punching it with his fist.

'You left her lying injured on the floor, crying for help,' spat Thomas, 'You caused the child inside her to die,'

'Well, that's one less Cromwell in the world to worry about!' he sniffed, 'I don't know why you let your sister become one of them,'

'The price was right,' said the eldest of the two Seymours, equal as smug as Bryan. I felt anger in the pit of my stomach, as I finally rested my hand of Thomas' shoulder, feeling the muscles in his' shoulder tense up even further-we need to get out of there.

'Thomas, please just leave it,' I whispered.

'I'd listen to your whore, Cromwell,' said Suffolk, 'your world is already starting to crack and I'm having too much fun watching you squirm. It would be a shame for it to all end now'

'You leave my family out of your plotting. You want me, you come after me!'

My anger started to cool, as I heard Thomas words. Part of me wanted to kiss him but the other part just wanted to get out of there. Suddenly, Anthony, who had been quiet so far, started to laugh, in the same way that use to make me smile but now it made my anger return, as fast as it had gone and made me wanted to strike him.

'For a long time I thought it was strange how Cromwell fired me, yet kept you in his employment, Bathsheba' laugh Anthony, his bright eyes meeting mine, that stared back at him in disgust, 'and now I know, he wanted me out the way, so he could have you all to himself or had you already started warming his bed by then? Strange that you now spread your legs for him, as we are nothing alike...Well you always did like it rough, didn't you Bathsheba?!'

'Please, don't,' I whispered in Thomas' ear, sensing he was about to lose his temper.

'She worked for him?' said the Lady Seymour, in a flirty manner to Anthony, whilst looking me up and down.

'She was his maid,' said Anthony. His comment caused more laugh around the room and more anger to boil up in me.

'Tell me, Anthony,' called Suffolk, with great cheer in his voice, 'what was her father?'

'He ran a brothel!'

'The son of an inn keeper and the daughter of brothel owner!' laughed Suffolk, along with the rest of them, 'a match made in Heaven...or Hell'

'You failed to mention that your father was common visitor to my father's whores, Anthony' I said, quietly, slipping my hand into Thomas' and trying to ignore the laughs, that continued to echo round the room, but Anthony had stop and was glaring at me.

'Shut up, Bathsheba!' he snapped, like he had on the night when it had end with him and started with Thomas.

'Why?' I said gaining in confidence, 'aren't we were sharing family secrets? Don't people ever ask you why your mother never took her gloves off? Don't you tell them, its because her hands were covered syphilic lesions, she got from your father?'

Anthony got to his feet, his face full with as much anger as I now felt. It was clear he was going to strike me.

'You lay a finger on Bathsheba, Anthony,' said Thomas, 'and your be in Tyburn so fast, you won't even time to say your prayers!'

Anthony looked at Thomas then looked at me with a snarl, before returning to his safe seat by Lady Seymour.

'Is it safe for you to issue such threats, Cromwell?' said Suffolk, getting to his feet, 'you may still have the King's ear but as today showed, the inn keepers son is getting closer to the funeral pyre,'

'That's what all this is really about, isn't it?' I said, unable to stop myself.

'What!' hissed Suffolk through gritted teeth. Most of girls who worked at court would faint as he would pass by, he was so handsome. Many girls would kill to be his mistress but to me, he just seem full of arrogance and in need of knocking down.

'You don't care about faith,' I replied, flatly, look him straight in the eyes, 'none of you do. You'd worship a tree if you were told it was God.'

'Cromwell, tell your whore to hold her tongue!'

'As you have been only too eager to point out, Suffolk, Bathsheba and I are equals,' said Thomas, with a smile, 'I have no right to tell her off...By the way, how's the wife?'

Suffolk got to his feet, anger on his face but I stopped his reply with my own anger.

'No, it's about the fact that you lot cannot stand the King listening to a man who, in your eyes should be looking after your horses and cleaning out your gutters. Bowing down to you on all fours, whilst you spit at him for fun!'

The room was silent. I felt as if a weight had been lift from me shoulders. Looking round the room, at the many faces, I no long felt scared but able to do anything and face anyone.

'Someone say something!' shouted Lady Seymour, getting to her feet, 'are you going to let a common little trollop talk to us like that!'

'A trollop! Me!' I laughed, 'I have loved only two men in my life, (one a million times more than the other), but from what I hear you've entertained half the men at court between your sheets!'

'Why, you little...'

She stormed across the room to me, though I didn't flinch. In fact, I simply kept smiling, especially as I noticed it was Anthony, who came to her defence and not her husband-though he still kept a distance from me.

'Don't waste your breath, Anthony,' remarked Thomas, 'or any of you. I believe the brothel keeper's daughter has told you all a few home truths. I think it's time we left, Bathsheba,'

And with that, we turned to leave, only for Suffolk to try and call us back.

'It doesn't change a thing, Cromwell,' shouted Suffolk, 'you time's running short!'

'But it's not over yet,' replied Thomas, not looking back.

****

It was cool in the garden, under the night sky. I was sat on the grass, a shawl hanging loosely from my shoulders and a copy of Coverdale's Bible, Thomas had given me, on my lap. I had left him putting Kate to bed, telling her the story of Rebecca and her son, Jacob, much to her delight.

I didn't need a light, as the sky was filled with stars and a moon shining brightly down on me, as I tried my best to read the story of my namesake. My reading had gotten better but I was still quiet slow and it took all of my concentration.

'Be careful, Bathsheba,' said Thomas, sitting down on the ground, next to me, 'if things continue the way they are, that book could get us into trouble,'

'Then we go together,' I said, looking at him with a smile, 'don't we?'

'If anything happens to me,' he said, his eyes serious and his mouth sad, 'Bathsheba, promise me your simply grab Kate and run,'

I kissed him on the cheek, in reassurance and rested my head on his shoulder.

'What are you reading anyway?' he asked more lightly, as his fingers started to play with a loss strand of hair that kept escaping from under my cap.

'Bathsheba and King David,' I said, suddenly embarrassed and slamming Coverdale's Bible shut, 'I was trying to find something but it's not there,'

'What was it?'

'Something you used to say to me, when you would avoid saying I love you,' I said staring into the stars, 'You are all fair, my love; there is no flaw in you'

'Here,' replied Thomas, taking the book from my hands, flicking through the pages, before returning it to me with a smile.

I read through, _The Song of Songs_ then reread it with a smile, to make sure I understood the words, all the while my free hand was touching the little gold cross that hangs, (as it is still does), around my neck and looked once again at the stars.

'Upon my bed by night, I sought him whom my soul loves; I sought him, but found him not. I called him but he gave no answer. I will rise now and go about the city, in the streets and in the squares...The watchman found me, as they went about the city. "Have you seen him whom my soul loves?" Scarcely had I passed them, when I found him whom my soul loves. I held him and would not let him go...'

'My mother used to say, if you ever doubt love, (which my mother did often), simply look up to Heaven,' I said, as finished reading for the second time.

'Those are wise words,' said Thomas, as I felt his arm around my waist and I turned my body towards him.

'When the baby died,' I said very slowly and quietly, 'I almost lost my belief in God,'

'Bathsheba!' Thomas looked at me with such shock, that it almost made me laugh. I kissed him quickly with a smile.

'When I was lying on the stone floor, I said the Lord's Prayer but when you told me the baby dead, I felt not only had I failed my child, I feared that God had ignored my pleas for help. At first I thought that maybe I was being punished, for the death of my mother and father, but if God was punishing me, why had he giving me and let me keep Kate? Then I thought maybe God was punishing me, because he simply wasn't there!'

'Why did you say anything?'

'Because I need to find out myself and do you know, I didn't think I'd ever find out. I was scared that you would love me less if I told you that when I prayed, I thought that maybe I was praying to nothingness. But when we were stood in the room with those odious creatures I realised something, that you loved me no matter what,'

'But didn't you already know that?'

'Yes, but perhaps after everything I just needed to see it. The same as I need to read that part of the Bible, because the Bible is the word of God and his love is as beautiful because no man could write words as beautiful as on those on the Bible's pages. He loves us no matter what and he wants to save us. God knows we've sinned but he still loves us and wants us with him in Heaven. He did not cause our baby to die but he couldn't save it either, it was accident,'

He looked at me with a smile, placing his hand with mine on the cross.

'As long as God is in your heart,' he said, kissing me on the forehead, 'Once saved, always saved,'

I closed the book and got to my feet, then held my hand out to Thomas. Like that night in front of the fire, I once again felt at peace but this time the feeling was so strong, that I knew it would never leave me. Once Thomas had got to his feet, I took hold of his hand and held it against my stomach.

'Shall we go to bed?' I whispered.

****

'Bathsheba,' said Alys, with a raised eyebrow, 'what in God's name have you done?!'

'Only what you told me to do,'

It was Kate's second birthday and I had decided, that as her mother it was my responsibility to bake the cake. However, like most of my attempts in the kitchen, it had gone wrong. The fruit cake, was more of a building brick than a cake and the knife was refusing to cut into it.

'Maybe, if I saw into it?' I suggested, determined to get into the cake no matter what.

'Well, it 's a good thing I made a spare,' sight Alys, rolling her eyes and going to retriever the spare from her basket.

'Damn!' I muttered, realising that I wasn't going to get the knife into the rock hard cake, 'Gregory, your stronger than me'

Gregory was sat at the table with Kate, who was showing him the new doll she'd got for her birthday. Kate had grown use to having her brother around and no longer saw him as a rival for her dada's affections.

'I think you might need a hammer and chisel,' he laughed, taking the knife from my hand but he too failed to make the knife cut.

'I'll get the meat clever,'

'Dada!' cried Kate, jumping down from her chair and running out into the garden, 'dada!'

Using all my strength, I slammed the meat clever into the cake, only to find that the cake was so tough that the blade bounced off of it and almost went flying across the kitchen.

'Well,' I said giving up, 'I don't know what to do?'

'I have an idea,' replied Gregory, picking up the cake and taking it over to the door, kicking away the doorstop and placing the cake in its place, causing us both to laugh. At that point, Thomas appeared, with Kate in his arms, who was talking with such excitement about the fact she was naming her new doll, Rebecca.

'Christ, Bathsheba,' he laugh, 'we could fight the French with your cooking,'

'Very funny,' I said, walking over to them and kissing them both, 'you seem happy,'

'I am,' he smiled, slipping his free hand around my waist, 'you three are safe and I plan to make sure it remains so.'

****

'So how does the King remarry, help us and the Reformation?' I asked later that night as I climbed into bed beside Thomas, after it had taken both of us to put the over excited Kate to bed. Now she was finally asleep, leaving me and Thomas free to discuss his plan.

'Because this will be a political marriage, based on the reasons of state,'

'But how does a marriage to a princess of Spain or France help us?' I said, snuggling up beside him and placing my arms round his neck.

'He doesn't marry a lady of Spain or France,' he replied, kissing my arm, 'the Lutheran Duke of Cleves has two free sisters, Amelia and Anne,'

'A Lutheran lady,' I mumbled, kissing his neck, 'who will give him lots of Lutheran princes and princesses,'

He turned his head, causing our lips meet. My body was hungry to make up for those lost months, so as lied down on the bed, I pulling him on top of me, but at that moment Kate came in, causing us to pull apart quickly, laughing.

'Dada! Mummy!' she cried, standing at the foot of the bed, clutching Sarah and Rebecca tightly to her chest, 'monsters!'

'Come here, Kate,' said Thomas, pick her up and place her between us, 'dada and mummy won't let anything hurt you.'

Poor little Kate tears didn't last long, as she was asleep within moments of her little head touching the pillow, her hands still holding her beloved dolls.

'Lots of little prince and princess,' I said with a smile, running my fingers through her hair, 'to cause lots of trouble,'

'Lots of little prince and princess' he said, putting his hand on mine, 'to save the Reformation and more importantly to keep us all safe,'


	7. Chapter 7

The ground was covered with puddles, which splash up the hem of my dress as I walked through the streets of Putney. I had never been to this part of London before, though to be honest it seemed very much like the rest of the city to me; full of people, from all areas of life trying to make their way in this world.

Thomas had come part of the way with me, though I had asked him to let me make the final stage of journey myself. I felt guilty about leaving him, even though he said he had some business to see to, but it was just that part of me felt that my visit to Morwenna Owain was something I had to do alone.

After the shock of seeing the state of Sister Margaret's rooms, it was strange to see that Morwenna Owain current living quarters were in a rather nice part of town, where the houses were big, with their own stables and garden. Despite my outburst at court, I was nervous about this meeting. I knew that it was possible that today could just lead to more heartache, so I spent a long time walking up and down past the house, my boots kicking at last night's rainwater. The house was very pleasant to look at, with late autumn flowers, planted at the front and growing up the walls but the despite the pretty colours of the building, my nerves didn't disappear.

In the end, it took one of Morwenna Owain's maids, who had been sent out to find the reason why a strange woman appeared to be casing the house, to give me the kick I needed to enter the house. As best I could, I explained that I was here to see her mistress, saying I was a former nun from St Agnes and was eventually invited in.

'It's a lovely house you have here, Mistress Owain,' I said, as she motioned me to sit down with her in the parlour. The inside of the house was very much like the outside, very pleasant with everything in its nice neat place and above the fire place stood a crucifix, very much like the one Sister Margaret had in her rooms, 'thank you for seeing me,'

'You're welcome my dear,' smiled Morwenna Owain, in a light Welsh accent, her blue eyes sparkling at me. Her face was one of great beauty, despite the presents of lines, 'I have always had a softy spot for St Agnes. Tell me how are you coping with these unfortunate changes?'

'Very well,' I nodded, 'but some of my friends have not been so lucky,'

'Yes,' she replied, 'I am one of the lucky ones. I come from wealth but like you, my fellow sisters have found themselves in poverty,'

I felt my heart heavy, as I remembered Sister Margaret and her rat infested rooms, and Cecily, who could barely make ends meet but refused my offer of help, due to the nature of its source.

'Mistress Owain,' I said clearing my throat, 'I come to ask for your help. When St Arilda's was dissolved, what happened to children that you looked after there?'

She looked at me, in a way that made my heart start to thud, as her eyes looked me up and down, examining every inch off my body and soul.

'You're a mother,' she remarked, in a voice that suddenly seemed to show no emotion and made me feel tense but I had come this far, I had to carry on.

'I have two Mistress Owain. A babe of two named Kate, who is waiting at home for me and her father and a child of five...Magdalene,'

Morwenna Owain, suddenly got out of her chair and walked over to me. She walked with the air of someone who was use to being in authority, her heels clicking hard on the floor. Leaning over me, I felt confused, as she took hold of my chin and looked straight into my eyes. Although it felt as though she was trying to intimated me, I suddenly felt all the courage that my confrontation with Thomas' enemies had given me and I was determined not to lose; I looked her straight in the eyes.

'Magdalene West,' she said, still with no emotion, 'a very pretty girl. So lively and good natured. She had the most amazing green eyes...just like her mother's,'

'She looks like me!' My mind started to scream, 'Magdalene looks like me but more importantly she's happy!'

'Where is she?' I almost cried with a smile on my lips, not able to contain my happiness that my daughter was within reach.

'You did not want her when you gave birth to her,' she replied, letting go of my face and returning to her chair, 'why do you want her now?'

'Because I can look after now,' I said jumping to my feet, 'I have a home. I have a family, who love me. When Magdalene appeared in my belly, I wretched and lost but now I'm free!'

****

I ran through the streets, the slippery pavements not hindering my steps they were so strong. I didn't even let people get in my way, as I just push through them, my mind was completely ignorant of them. Thomas was stood in the spot by the river were we agreed to me, standing like a statue, staring into space with such concentration that he didn't notice me-not until I threw myself into his arms!

'I've found her!' I cried at the top of my voice, 'I've found her. I've found her! And you are right, she looks just like me!'

'I'm always right!' he laughed in shock, 'where is she?'

He placed his arms round my waist and pulled me to him. There was no point, tip toeing around anymore. Lady Seymour had made sure everyone a court, be they a Lord or the lad in the kitchen knew that Lord Cromwell kept a mistress and a daughter in Chelsea. We for this brief moment was the talk of every tavern dweller and every pamphleteer, across England. Not that it bothered me. I knew I could walk among the gossips of any level of society with my head held high.

'Exeter,' I gasped, still trying to catch my breath, 'when they closed St Arilda's, the children were sign over to various hospitals around the West Country and Magdalene ended up in Exeter,'

'Then as soon as we can,' he said, hugging me even tighter, 'we'll bring her home,'

I closed my eyes, feeling the strength from Thomas' arms around me and thought I how close to complete happiness I was. Magdalene could be with us by Christmas and by the end of the day, the lie I told Sister Margaret would soon be the truth. Suddenly, there was an almighty crash, which caused my eyes to fly open and for us to part with a jump. A man had run out in front of a cart carry crates of chickens, causing the cart to overturn and the chickens to escape all over the road. I smiled, as I noticed that the man, who was now being abused by the owner of the cart, was Edward.

'I think we are being followed,' I whispered, noticing that Edward now wore the emblem of the Duke of Suffolk.

'Let them follow us,' replied Thomas, taking my arm, 'come, I want to show you something,'

We left Edward to deal with angry cart owner and the wild chickens now roaming Putney's streets and turn off into a back road. The further we walked down this street, the further we got from the respectable looking houses of Morwenna Owain to dirty, ruin down houses that reminded me of my youth.

It was dark, as the houses hanged over the street creating a sense of foreboding. Many of them had windows that were boarded up or shutters hanging off its hinges, but it wasn't the buildings that got my memory going; it was the smell. The smell of piss, of drink, but most of all, the smell of complete despair that came from the people who walked round the old streets bare foot, whilst wearing little more than rags-all in search of some food to fill their bellies. I remember those days well.

As we got to the end of the street and closer to the river, the houses widen out a bit more, to reveal what appeared to be a tavern. It was bigger than the other buildings, with a small stable attach, though it was just as ruin down as the other houses we had just passed, with its sight hang only off one hinge. Despite the backstreets we had walked down to get here, it turned out that it was actually on the main road to the bridge but too far away to make enough profit.

'That building there,' Thomas said, pointing at the tavern, his eyes completely transfixed on it, 'I was born there,'

I looked closer at what was Thomas' former home and instantly my mind returned to my childhood. My parents house was falling apart, with dirt everywhere, that no matter how hard my mother tried never seemed to disappear. I was always cold, I was never warm and my belly was never full. This house seemed almost a mirror image of that place.

'When I was three,' continued Thomas, pointing at one of the upstairs windows, 'I stood at that window and watched them take all our belongings away because my father had gambled away all our money. I later watch them arrest him, as he had beaten one of the bailiffs so badly, the man never fully recovered,'

We both leaned against the wall, separating Putney from the Thames. For October the weather was extremely chilly and the wind coming off the river, made me shiver as we stood there.

'We had no food that winter and my mother was to proud to beg, leaving me and sisters to steal what we could from our neighbours,' he continued sadly, 'he was a bastard my father. A few years later, from the same window, I watch him beat my mother, so I went to help her, only for him to turn his fists on me!'

He let go of my arm as he spoke and made one of his hands into a fist and punched it into his other hand.

'Why don't you have it pulled down,' I suggested, placing a hand on top of his, 'surely you have the power?'

Thomas looked down at are hands and smiled but shook his head slowly.

'No,' he said softly, 'no, because every time I see this place it reminds how far I've come. That I can't go back there, no matter the cost. I can't let you end up back at place like this or Kate...Besides I won my first fight here, though my punches were not as good as the one you laid on Anthony. His nose is still crocked! '

'I know,' I laughed, 'but Thomas, you are not your father, whatever happens it will be ok,'

We both stood there for a brief moment in silence, just looking a ruins of the tavern. I wondered what my mother would say if she could see me now. She'd be happy that my belly was fully, that my clothes were no longer rages. Mother would love Kate and Magdalene, though I'm not sure what she'd make of Thomas.

The sound of the church striking eleven brought us to.

'Come on,' I said, 'we have somewhere to be at midday.'

We walked back to the steps and found a barge without any trouble, with Edward still watching us from a distance.

'Well, Bathsheba' he said with a sly smile, as he helped me into the boat, 'do you still want to marry the innkeeper's son?'

****

Later that day, with Alys and Gregory as witnesses and Kate standing between us, holding our hands, me and Thomas were married. It was a quiet wedding, taking place in the small church which we had ended up in the night I told Thomas, (among other things), that Kate was growing in my belly but it didn't matter. I was too happy to care about whether I had jewels and diamonds with an expensive dress, (I wore my pale green one and my only jewllery was my gold cross), as all I want was Thomas. I would have been content to live in that run down tavern, as long as I had Thomas at my side.

That afternoon, me, Kate and Alys moved into Thomas' house, the house where it all began three years ago. Mrs Scharp's face, when she realised her former employee was Thomas' new wife, was a picture, but in truth I couldn't have don't without her-I had never run a household before. Yet, despite my worries about running house with servant, I had no nerves about an appointment me, Thomas and Kate had two weeks after the wedding.

****

'Well,' I said, standing in the doorway of Thomas' office, 'will I do?'

Thomas looked up from his desk, opened mouthed, dropping the quill from his hand and almost knocking the ink flying with the other, as he saw me. I was dressed in a gown of sliver silk, with a French hood fastened to my head, all of which was decorated with small white pearls and crystals. Despite the fabric feeling so cool and soft against my skin, I felt very uncomfortable being decked out in such finery and the hood made hair feel trapped.

'You look beautiful,' he replied, almost breathless, getting up from his chair, his eyes not leaving my body.

'Oh,' I said, playfully, putting my hands on my hips with a smile, 'because I always look such a mess in my rages!'

Thomas came over to me and placed his hand on my cheek, with a smile.

'You know what I mean,' he smiled. As he spoke, he let his hand leave my face and run down the side of my body, pulling me to him as he reached my hip, his fingers playing with the ribbons of my dress, 'you know, Mrs Scharp has just changed the sheets...'

'No,' I replied mischievously, taping his hand away ' it's taken me more than hour to get this bloody hood in place and I'm not letting you ruin it,'

I leant in to kiss him but just as our lips were about to meet, a little cough interrupted us, as I felt someone tug at the bottom of my skirts.

'Sorry,' I said still smiling, 'Lord Cromwell, may I present the really star of today'

With a swish of my skirts, I moved away to reveal Kate, dressed in a fine little blue dress that cost almost as much money as mine (and had me constantly worried that she would rip or spill something down it). Yet, despite my worries, I couldn't help but smile at our little girl, especially as she did her little curtsy that she had been practicing for almost a week; me and Thomas exchanged smiles, as we watched her.

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas, trying to sounded startled, 'who is this little princess?'

'It's me dada!' cried Kate, jumping into her father's arms, almost knocking the flower Alys had fastened into her hair, to floor.

'Well,' I asked, placing Kate's flower back into place, 'will we do for the King?'

****

With Kate between us, holding on to our hands, we made our way through Hampton Court. I heard many whispers as we walk along the corridors but I paid no attention to the words spoken between them. Nor did Kate, who had a big smile on her face, as for only the second time, she got to see where her father worked.

'You don't have to do this,' whispered Thomas, just before we saw the King.

'And rob Kate of her big moment?' I smiled back.

Those that had been whispering in the corridors, were now in the room surrounding the King. Among the rabble, I spotted Bryan, both Seymours and Lady Seymour, as well Suffolk and his wife, who looked like she'd been crying. I smiled at the whole group of them, particularly Lady Seymour, who I noticed was still flirting with Anthony.

'Your majesty,' said Thomas, 'may I introduce my wife, Bathsheba and our daughter, Katherine,'

Both me and Kate curtsied at the sound of our names. Kate, who despite only just turning two, was much more gracefully than me.

'Lady Cromwell, please stand' called the King, in a thick velvet voice. I did as I was told and stood up straight, catching for the first time, a proper sight of King Henry. I had been told in his youth, he had been very handsome and despite the signs of age, he was still very good looking, but what my eyes noticed the most was the cane he used to help him get out of his chair and walk with, his face trying to hide great pain, 'I have heard much about Thomas' new bride,'

'All good, I hope, your majesty,' I said, catching the sniggering Lady Seymour out the corner of my eye. The King smiled as he approached me, though I could tell he was masking the pain his leg was causing him.

'I hear you are both well matched,' he replied, circling me, his eyes looking me over as he did, ' but the court gossips failed to mention your beauty,'

'Thank you, your majesty,'

'You are welcome, Lady Cromwell,'

He nodded his head, as he left me and limped over to Kate, who was still in her perfect little curtsy. I could see the determination on her face not to fall.

'Little Katherine, tell me, are you enjoying court?'

'It's Kate, sir,' chirped Kate, causing a roar of laughter from the King and around the room. Kate got out of her curtsy and looked around the room with a big grin on her face, happy that she made an impression.

'Out spoken, already,' said the King with a smile, 'tell me, Lady Cromwell. You and Thomas only married last week and yet your child must be at least two?'

'You know my husband, your majesty,' I replied, sly winking at Thomas, 'he's never one to follow the rules,'

****

'Kate! Kate!' I called, hurrying around the gardens of Hampton Court. We'd been playing hide and seek whilst we were waiting for a barge to take us home but now the barge was here and Kate was nowhere in sight.

'Kate! Where are you?!'

'Here, mummy!' I heard a little voice call from behind one of the trees and as I turned round, I caught a glimpse of blue silk.

'Kate!' I cried, giving chase, 'mummy is starting to get angry,'

But she didn't hear or chose not to listen to my words and continued to run away from me, hiding behind a rose brush. I went around the thing aiming to grab her, but before I got her in sight, I hear the soft voice of a woman.

'You're a beautiful little one,' I heard this voice say so quietly, but I did not see who it belonged to until I had reached the other side of the roses and saw Kate standing there, smiling at woman, who was sitting down on a blanket, concealed by the roses. As I came closer, I saw that it was Suffolk's wife.

'And who do you belong to?' she asked, her voice still almost a whisper, as if recovering from tears. I had nothing against the poor women but I didn't wish to meet her arrogant husband again, so I quickly stepped forward and swung Kate up into my arms.

'Oh! Lady Cromwell,' she cried, jumping to her feet as she saw me.

'Lady Suffolk,' I replied bluntly with a nod of the head. She seemed like such a fragile creature but I wanted to be away from her as quickly as possible. With Kate in my arms, I turned to go.

'Your daughter is very sweet, Lady Cromwell,' she called after us, 'can I ask if...'

'What?' I said, stopping and turning to face her, 'if she is Thomas' child? Well, you can tell your husband that I'm not so much a whore as he supposes me to be. My child is a hundred percent my husband's!'

'No,' she said quietly, holding out her out a handkerchief that was wrapped around some, 'I was wondering if she would like a sweetmeat?'

****

'You do not like my husband, do you?' she asked, as we walked along by the river, with Kate running along just in front of us.

'No,' I replied, not hiding my disgust, 'but I suppose you don't like mine?'

She laugh a little but then stopped and stared at Kate, who was dancing around a tree, singing as she moved her little legs out of time with the words.

'Tell me, Lady Cromwell? How do you reconcile yourself with the things your husband does?'

I looked at her, puzzled by her question. Had her husband put her up to this? Or was she simple asking for my advice? I called Kate over to me and picked her up.

'I think the answer you really want Lady Suffolk is, is how do you live with what your husband has done?' I said, calmly, 'I know Thomas' is not perfect, I learnt that long ago. He has done things that have caused my heart to ache and when I ask him why, he tells me because his King commands it.'

She looked down at her hands and started to twist her wedding ring around her skinny finger, several times before looking at me from under her eyelashes.

'Despite all our differences, I think we are very a like,'

'No,' I replied, shaking my head from side to side, 'your husband follows the King because it benefits him and him alone. I'm not saying that Thomas is a saint, I would be a fool to say that his action hasn't given him profit or caused others heartache but I know what that behind it all and I know the intentions are honest and good. I can you say that about your husband, Lady Suffolk?'

With her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and turned away from me. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, but I stood by words.

'I'm sorry, Lady Cromwell,' she whispered.

'I don't mean to be cruel to you, Lady Suffolk,' I sighed, 'though your husband is another story...sorry but we have to go...say thank you for the sweetmeats, Kate,'

'Thank you, miss,' chirped Kate, in a way that made Lady Suffolk turn back to look at us with a smile.

****

I couldn't wait to be out of that dress and as soon as I put Kate to bed, I changed into my night grown, sighting as I freed my hair from the painful hood. Kate had been asleep before her head had even touched the pillow, so exhausted was she by today's adventure, leaving me to spend the rest of the evening in peace, stretched out on our bed, reading the story of Ruth, as I waited for Thomas' return.

I didn't dwell on Lady Suffolk. I had answered her question with the truth of my heart. She could report what I had said to her husband or she could take my words for her own private use-there was nothing there could me or Thomas.

'For wherever you go, I will go...'

'It seems I was wrong,' I heard Thomas say, as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Are you?' I laughed, closing the Bible and sitting up on the bed, 'I thought you were never wrong, Lord Cromwell?'

He smiled, as he took off his cape and placed it on the back of the chair by the fire place.

'You look more beautiful now, than what you did in that dress this morning,'

I crawled across the bed and kneeled on the edge, putting my arms around Thomas' neck and kissing him.

'How did it go with the King?' I asked, as I pulled my lips away.

'Very good,' he replied, as I felt his hands move from the top of my body to my hips, 'King has told me he is considering marriage to either of the Cleves sisters, but...'

'But?'

'But, apparently someone else as caught the King's eye,' continued Thomas, taking one hand away from my body and running it through my hair, then letting it fall back around my shoulders, 'apparently, if my beautiful wife was of the right background, he wouldn't hesitate to wed and bed her, or words to that affect!'

'So you asked the King to name his price, I suppose,' I said with a grin, as I removed Thomas' chain of state, tossing it on to the little table beside our bed before starting to undo his shirt.

'Naturally,' he replied, as we laid down on the bed, our lips lingering close together, 'but what I actually said was I would rather go to the gallows, then surrender my beautiful, loving and clever wife,'


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks again for the great reviews. Getting a bit worried as in the next chapter it will 1540!!)

'As you can see, Lady Cromwell, I have personally made sure that the city of Exeter has compelled with the government's religious objectives,' said the Mayor of Exeter, who had taken it upon himself to look after me and Gregory during our stay in the city.

'I see, Sir Tregan,' I replied, nodding my head as I looked around Exeter's great cathedral. Despite the now more plainer appearance of the walls, the great stain glass window above the alter remained, with the winter sun shining brightly through, causing the colours to dance before my eyes; it truly gave the impression of God being with us, 'the Cathedral is very beautiful,'

'Here,' continued Sir Tregan, speaking frantically and gesturing with his arms, afraid that he might forget something, 'here is where we plan to display the new Bible once we receive it,'

'Very good,' I nodded. I had converted, (secretly), to Lutheranism, just before my marriage and since that night under the stars, I had taken a greater interest in religious matters. But I was not here to discuss the Reformation and was anxious to have the answer to the question I was seeking.

'I trust you will inform your husband, Lady Cromwell,'

'Of course,' I smiled, 'I will gladly let my husband know but I'm actually here on an more personal visit,'

'Oh!' exclaimed Sir Tregan, as he stopped walking hurriedly around the alter and finally, for the first time since our meeting, allowed the three us to actually stand face to face, 'well of course anything I can do to help you?'

I sat down in the front pew, just in front of where Sir Tregan was standing, but my eyes were once again on the stained glass window, feeling the colours of the sun on my face.

'I am looking for my daughter,' I said, 'when she was born, she was placed in St Arilda in Somerset and I've been told that she is now in one of hospitals in Exeter,'

He looked at me with his grey eyes, as if not understanding my words, despite the fact he seemed only a few years younger than me.

'Your...daughter,' he said, very slowly as if not understanding my words or their meaning, 'your daughter was in St Arilda's?'

'Yes,' I replied, trying not to sound annoyed at having to repeat myself. I was not ashamed to admit my past. I had gotten Magdalene in good faith, maybe I had been naive to believe the words Anthony had spoken, but I could not changed the past and I would not regret it, because Anthony's lies had lead me to something much greater, 'yes, daughter,'

'Well,' he said, trying not to sound put out, 'all the children from St Arilda's were placed in Stonehouse Hospital, I suppose I could take you there'

****

'So, do we know anything about Daniel and Mary Braddick?' I asked Gregory, as we sat eating dinner, in the private room of the inn we were staying at. Sir Tregan, despite his appearance of reluctance, had actually proved to be a great help, not only taking us to Stonehouse but also getting the staff to track down Magdalene records and to make them give me the address of those who now had her wardship - Daniel and Mary Braddick.

'Daniel Braddick is deputy Sheriff of Ottery St Mary and his wife is from a local family of some standing, but that's all I could find out,' he said, putting down his knife and fork, taking a sip of his drink, 'are you ok, Bathsheba?'

I smiled, trying to hide the tiredness that my eyes were longing to show and suddenly realised that I had hardly touched the plate of food before me. Deciding that I would ignore the tiredness of my body and listen to the rumbling of my stomach, I picked up my fork and started to eat.

'Just tired,' I replied, before starting to eat my dinner. I felt sure that today would be the day, I would be reunited with Magdalene but once again I would have to wait. Two months had passed since my meeting with Morwenna Owain, (and of course my wedding day), but due to a heavy snow fall and problems in the ports, transport to the West Country had been impossible. On top of this I was missing Thomas and Kate with an aching passion, Thomas having to stay in London, negotiating with the Cleves ambassador. I missed his' arms round me as I slept at night and I missed Kate waking me up every morning with a cuddle.

'You're not sleeping, are you?' he asked, looking at me across the table with sympatric eyes, 'I hear you walking around your room at night,'

'I'm just missing Kate and your father,' I said, 'I'm sure you miss Elizabeth?'

He looked away, slightly embarrassed at my question, the fire showing the redness in his cheeks.

'Yes,' he replied with a small smile, but then went strangely serious, 'I'm sorry you're never invited to the house,'

'I understand. I know it can't be easy for her, having been the Queen's sisters but now having a seamstress as step mother-in-law,'

'It's not simply that,' he sighed, 'it's her brothers mainly but at least they make no secret of their distaste for father, unlike the others. Their the worse ones.'

'I know what you mean,' I replied, as I remembered there being something about Richard Rich that made me distrust him.

****

We left early the next morning and made our way to Ottery St Mary. The roads were still frozen, making the journey extremely difficult but still we made it in good time, so that we were outside the Braddick's residence just after a lunch. It was a large house on the outskirts of town, with a small farm attached to it. A small group of servants stood outside talking. As I got out of the coach, I looked at the little girls who were standing with the adults, trying to see if Magdalene was one of them, but no girl was stood there with auburn hair.

'Get back to work!,' came a shout from the house and a young woman appeared at the door, dressed in a very beautiful pink dress, though the look on her face was not one of beauty, 'I do not pay you to stand around talking! And who the hell are you?!

Her manner towards me and Gregory soon changed once we introduced ourselves and shortly after the three of us were sat in the house's great hall, with all of Mary Braddick's ancestors staring down on us.

'Yes, little Magdalene has been with us for over a year, Lady Cromwell,' she said, in a haughty way that made my skin crawl, 'she's can be a good little worker, with the right encouragement,'

I took a sip of the wine I'd been given, feeling my blood start to boil; there was something about this woman I really didn't like.

'Can I see her?' I asked, trying not to let my feelings show.

'Of course,' she replied, signally to a servant, 'though Lady Cromwell I find it strange that you should take an interest in one of my serving girls,'

With a heavy sigh, I once again explain my story, trying to sense what Mary Braddick was thinking as I did so, (probably wondering how much money she could get from me)

'Well,' she said with a smile, as I finished, 'you've had quite a life, Lady Cromwell...'

But before she could continue, the servant returned with a little girl in tow. I got to my feet and stared opened mouth. It was my Magdalene, flesh and blood, but the picture of a bonny, happy little girl I had in my mind was gone. My child, so well looked after at St Arilda's, was now skin and bones, her auburn hair dirty and full of knots. Her rages where dirty, as was her pale skin.

'Hello, Magdalene,' I said, quietly as I approached her, 'my name's Bathsheba and I'm your mother,'

She looked nervous as I approached her, but as I said the word mother and kneeled in front, she seemed less scared and began to look closely at me- Morwenna Owain was right, she looked just liked me.

'A long time ago, when I found you were growing in my belly, I didn't know how I was going to look after you, so I gave you to the nuns to look after but I never stopped loving you. I'm married now, to a husband who loves me and you have a sister called Kate, they both can't wait to meet you. We have a large house and garden, that you can play in. Would you like to come home with me, Magdalene?

Magdalene nodded slowly but all the time she kept looking around with weary eyes at Mary Braddick and the servant who had brought her here.

'It will cost you, Lady Cromwell,' called Mary Braddick, but before I could reply, I saw the bruise on Magdalene arm. Worried, I grabbed hold of the poor child's arms and rolled up her sleeves. My eyes widen as I saw her arms were covered with dark purple marks, some as fresh as they had only been done minutes ago. I looked at the servant who had brought her to us. He was a large brute of a man, with cruel eyes and a mean mouth, who held a strong hand down on the child's shoulder; Magdalene was trying to arch her little body away from him. He looked just like father!

'She's covered in bruises!'

'How else am I supposed to get a girl with her head always in the clouds to work,' replied Mary Braddick, coolly.

'You're coming with me, Magdalene!' I said, picking her light little body up, using all my strength to knock away the brute's hand.

'Not without paying me your not!'

'Your get not a penny off me or my husband!' I shouted, as me and Gregory headed towards the door, only to find the servant blocking the way, 'I don't think it will be wise to hurt either me or my step-son, Mrs Braddick do you?'

The servant reluctantly moved, but Mary Braddick was not giving up.

'I'll have you both arrested,' she screamed, 'my husband is deputy sheriff and I have very power relations who work within the law ...'

'Mrs Braddick, my husband is the law!'

****

They let us go and with that the three of us got into the carriage and never looked back. I told the drivers to get us back to London as soon as possible, stopping only to change or rest the horses. Magdalene, would not leave my arms the entire journey and would only speak small sentence when I spoke to her. She seemed much troubled, she would not let Gregory or anyone go near her and would cry if they tried to talk to her, but with me, even though I had not been her mother for the first five years in this life, she seemed to slowly trust me; and on the final stage of our journey, little Magdalene managed a little smile for me.

As soon as we were home and I had cuddled Kate, I bathed Magdalene trying to wash away the dirt, but not her scared little body; the sight of the cuts and bruises made me sick. Kate despite not being sure what to make her new sister at first, gradually became drawn to her, even making Magdalene laugh when Kate offered her Sarah to look after. Later when I put her to bed, she was clutching Sarah tight to her chest. After all she'd been through, I couldn't bear to leave her alone at night, and I fell asleep in the chair beside her bed.

'I've missed you,' a voice whispered in ear, as I slept, before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled as I opened my eyes and saw Thomas standing over me. Quickly I got to my feet and threw my arms around him, holding him to me as tightly as my arms would let me.

'I didn't think I was every going to get home,' I said, quietly for fear of waking Magdalene.

'How's Magdalene?'

I let go of him and lead him to the hall way, still keeping an eye on Magdalene.

'Bathsheba, what's wrong?'

'The people who took her from the hospital, they beat her. She's covered in bruises.' I stopped, trying not to let my voice crack, 'every part of her little body,'

'Christ!'

At that moment, Magdalene woke up and started to cry, I ran back into the room and put my arms around her.

'It's ok, Magdalene,' I said, stroking her hair, 'it's ok, I'm here,'

She seemed to calm in my arms but the moment she caught sight of Thomas standing in the doorway, her tears began again.

'Don't cry, Magdalene,' I smoothed and motioned Thomas to join me, 'no one in this house is to hurt you. This is my husband, Thomas,'

'Hello, Magdalene' said Thomas, kindly.

Magdalene, slowly stopped crying and looked him up and down. After a while and few encouraging looks from me, she managed to smile at him.

****

As 1539 progressed Magdalene got much better. Gradually, she began to trust those now around her, especially when I told her those who had hurt her where now behind bars. So much so that when Kate would run to meet Thomas when he return from work, Magdalene would join her; soon she stopped calling him 'sir' and started calling him, 'father'.

All of us were happy that year and I thought myself to have found Heaven on Earth. I had my husband and daughters with me-everything I had ever want and every morning and night, I thanked God for them. Even Cecily, who had kept her distance since my wedding, came to visit me that summer with a face that shone with joy.

'Is he good between the sheets?' she asked, as we stood watching Magdalene and Kate play in the garden, causing me almost to choke on the wine I was drinking.

'Cecily?!'

'What,' she said turning to me with a serious expression, 'I still can't understand, why you became his mistress let alone his wife?'

'Because, among other things, I love him,' I said with a smile, 'but as for the other thing, I'm not going to tell you,'

'That means he is,' she replied, turning back to where Kate and Magdalene were playing 'It', Magdalene laughing as Kate tagged her, 'Magdalene seems happy,'

'She does, doesn't she, though she still having nightmares some nights,'

'Pray to God that there is nothing of Anthony in her. That she's all you,' she said crossing herself as she spoke, 'has he seen her?'

'Once,' I replied, not wanting Anthony to invade my thoughts, 'he just stared there open mouth but besides that nothing. I don't want him to care, he's not her father,'

I walked away from the window and sat down in a chair were I'd been sewing, just before Cecily arrived. Cecily joined me on the opposite chair, a wide grin on her face.

'I have something to tell you,' she said, excitedly grabbing my hold of my hand, 'I'm going to France with Sister Margaret!'

'France!' I cried, not believing what I was hearing, 'why would you want to go to France? You can't even speak French!'

'No but Sister Margaret can-have father was a French sailor,' she said, her face glowing with happiness, 'we going to join Poor Clares in Bordeaux. Don't look so downcast, Bathsheba,'

'Your my only friend,' I replied, trying not to cry, as I remembered all the good (and bad) times I had shared with Cecily but it was no good, tears started to run down my cheeks.

'Don't cry, Bathsheba,' begged Cecily, getting off the chair and kneeling in front of me, still holding my hands tightly, 'I'll miss you but I have to go...oh please be happy for me,'

'Are you happy for me?' I said, trying to smile through my tears. Cecily smiled back with a sigh.

'I won't say I agree with your choice of husband, but I can see he makes you happy and while it hurts me to say this, I can see he adores you,'

We both burst into tears as we hugged, but we didn't have long to lament, for Kate and Magdalene came charging in, wanting us to play hide and seek with them. Later that evening, when Thomas joined me and the girls for dinner, he announced that the King had finally made a decision-he was going to marry Anne of Cleves.

****

We had no snow that early December, as we awaited the arrival of Anne of Cleves. The four of us were in the garden, me and Magdalene sat on a rug sewing, whilst Thomas was teaching Kate archery. At three, I thought she was far too young to be playing with bows and arrows but Kate had her father's determination and had worn the both of us down.

'It's not very romantic, is it,' I said, helping Maddie with a cross stitch of a rose, '...that's its Maddie, make sure that stitch makes a firm cross... Marrying someone you've never met.'

'It's a marriage of state,' replied Thomas, kneeling next to Kate, helping her hold her little practice bow, 'keep that arm straight Kate... Romance can follow later, after the babies have come,'

'You're all heart, Lord Cromwell,' I smiled, looking up at Thomas, from under my eyelids.

'Right, Kate pull your arm back. Keep your elbow up and let go of the arrow,'

We watched as Kate let go of the practice arrow and it flew through the winter air, hitting the middle circle on the target board. The three of us cheered, as Kate jumped up and down with glee, before throwing her arms around her father.

'I did what you told me to do, dada,' chirped Kate, 'I imagined it was Lord Suffolk's head!'

'Kate,' said Thomas, with a smile as he put a figure to his lips, 'shh'

'Maddie,' cried Kate running up to her sister, 'you have a go,'

Maddie looked up at me as if needing my approval. I smiled back at her.

'Go on, Maddie,'

'Come on, Maddie. I'll help you,' said Thomas, holding out a hand to her.

Maddie got to her feet and went over to Thomas, who went through the same instructions as he had done with Kate, before Maddie let go of the arrow, which hit the same spot as Kate's had causing us all to once again to cheer.

'Well done, Maddie,' said Thomas, as Maddie for the first time, put her arms around him and hugged him. Me and Thomas exchanged smiles.

'Mummy, you have a go,' cried Kate, running over and pulling me to my feet.

'Hello, father, Bathsheba,' called Gregory, joining us in the garden, 'Kate, Maddie'

'Gregory,' called Kate, leaving me and running up to her brother, jumping into his arms, 'dada showed me how to do archery, and I hit the target,'

'So did I,' joined in Magdalene, following just behind her.

'Gregory, to what do we owe this pleasure?' asked Thomas, as me and him joined the girls.

'I have some news for you all,' he smiled, 'Elizabeth is expecting,'

'Congratulations' said Thomas, hugging his son.

'Yes, congratulations,' I said kissing him on the cheek, 'though I not sure I like the idea of being married to a grandfather,'

'Dada,' asked Kate, 'where do babies come from?'

'Er...um,' said the man, usually so good with words, 'Bathsheba, I thought I was going to show you how to shot an arrow,'

He took my hand and lead me over to where Magdalene had drop the bow.

'Aren't you going to explain to your child where babies come from,' I whispered in his ear, but he choose not to hear me.

'Hold the bow like that. Keep your arm straight, don't drop your elbow. Now let go,'

I did as I was told, trying to keep a straight face as I did so; once again it hit the target, causing Kate and Maddie to cheer.

'You're a good teacher, Lord Cromwell,' I murmured, as I felt his hand drop around my waist and pull me against him.

'Are you happy, Bathsheba?' he whispered.

'Very,' I replied before kissing him, as Kate and Maddie started to giggle, unaware that soon I would have to fight for the world I loved.


	9. Chapter 9

(I hope you are all still enjoying the story :))

Elizabeth wasn't the only one to discover she was with child. As February progressed, I too discovered I was once again carrying a baby in my belly but as with Kate, Thomas was not around to share the news. The marriage of the King to Anne of Cleves wasn't going well, but that was all I knew, as my husband wasn't not around to tell me anymore information. He was away at court so much and when Thomas was at home it was only a for a few moments at dinner, or he would creep into bed beside late at night, then leave before sunrise, kissing me on the cheek, thinking I was still asleep.

'Mummy,' said Kate, sitting on my knee, 'when will dada be home,'

'I don't know, Kate,' I replied, kissing her on the head, 'now let Maddie finish her reading,'

Maddie was running a temperature and her little nose was blocked and sore. She was lying on a little make shift bed me and Alys had made up in the living room, so that she could be with me and Kate. Despite being poorly, Maddie was eager to carry on with her reading, so she would be perfect for when she was better.

'By the ri...rivers of Ba...by...lon, There we sat down and there we we...p..t, When we re...mem...ber...ed Z...Z...i...on,'

'Very good, Maddie,'

'Mummy,' said Kate, playing with Rebecca on her lap, 'where is Zion?'

'It was the home of Jewish people, until they were told to leave by people who didn't believe the same things as them,'

'Like us?' Kate replied, looking up at me with those wide dark eyes, that were just like Thomas'.

'What do you mean Kate?'

'You and dada say the wine isn't Jesus blood but we're not allowed to tell anyone,'

Before I could answer my young child's serious question, Mrs Scharp entered the room closely followed by Richard Rich.

'Lord Rich,' I said, putting Kate down on the floor and getting to my feet, 'if you want my husband you've come to the wrong place. In fact, you might want to mention to my husband that he does have a home,'

'It is actually you, Lady Cromwell,' replied Rich, in that quiet manner, causing his eyes to avoid mine, in the way that made me mistrust him, 'that I wish to speak to,'

Leaving Kate and Maddie with Alys and Mrs Scharp, me and Rich stepped into the hall way. Much to Rich's annoyance, I made sure the door was left open a crack, so that there was someone within earshot of our conversation.

'Well?' I demand, my hands crossed across my chest, as I stared blankly at him, every inch of me distrusting him.

'I had a visit from an older friend of your yesterday,' he said, 'a Anthony Dixon or should I say Lord Dixon now that his father is dead,'

Suddenly I felt sick, as my insides started to tie themselves in knots. My legs felt weak, as body found the support of the wall but I was determined not to show weakness in front of this man.

'And?'

'He wants his daughter back!'

Back! The word seemed to help me regain my strength. Anthony never had Maddie! He had abandoned her before she was even born, when he had let his mother throw me out, with no food or money, only the clothes on my back. As far as Maddie was concerned, Thomas was her father.

'Maddie is not his daughter!,' I snapped, matching over to him, my hands firmly on my hips and with anger in my heart, 'and you can tell Anthony we will fighting all the way! He will not win! She was never his!...I trust you have told my husband?'

'No,' said Rich, still in that calm manner but this time managing to look at me, 'I thought it was best to appeal to you directly,'

'Appeal to me?!'

'Lord Dixon could be very useful to you and your husband, Lady Cromwell. If you know what's good for you both, you would heartily support him and give him what he wants!'

'Get out of my house!' I screamed, picking up a vase by the window seal and hurling it at him, only for it to miss and smash against the wall, 'get out of my house and don't you or Anthony ever come near me or my family again! I'll make sure my husband has the both of you in Tyburn if you even look at us the wrong way'

Rich looked at me, still almost completely calm. He glanced at the broken bits of pottery, which now covered the hallway and then at me. He shrugged his shoulders.

'As you wish, Lady Cromwell,'

And with that he was gone, leaving me with anger flowing through my body. My hands still shaking, I bent down to pick up remains of the vase, cursing Thomas for not being here and myself as I cut my finger.

'Bugger!'

'Mummy?'

I looked up and saw Kate and Maddie standing in the doorway, their little faces full of concern, as they saw the blood dripping from my finger.

'It's just a scratch,' I said with a smile. They ran up to me and I threw my arms around them both, holding firmly against me, 'don't look so worried, mummy won't let anything bad happen...Mummy and Dada will never let anything bad happen!'

****

I stormed through Westminster, various members of court bushed to the side of the halls as I passed. As I entered Thomas' office, I scared the young secretaries so much that they were too scared to tell my husband I was here.

'Bathsheba!' exclaimed Thomas, as I walked into his office. He was deep in conversation with Archbishop Cranmer, but the moment he saw me, he stopped with a jump, thought he looked at me with a smile, 'this is a nice surprise,'

'Anthony wants Maddie,' I said, not showing any emotion as I spoke, 'we need to stop him!'

'And we will' he replied, kindly putting his arm around my waist, 'but now is not the best time...'

'She's your daughter!' I shouted, knocking away his hand, 'Maddie should be your first priority... Well you tell me she's your daughter!'

'She is my daughter!,' Thomas' voice started to rise but managing to retain some control, 'and I will die before I let Anthony take her but I cannot do anything now. When I get home...'

I started to laugh, feeling my blood over boil with anger. I needed my husband but all I got was a man more concerned with his mistress, the King.

'Home! Do you remember where that is? Do you know Maddie has a temperature?'

'Is she ok?' he looked so concerned as he spoke but I was too annoyed to notice or care.

'She'll live,' I replied, before adding rather cruelly, 'if you care?'

'Of course I care!' shouted Thomas, who had finally lost his temper, 'how dare you suggest otherwise!'

'Then do you also care,' my voice getting even load, as I felt my anger over the weeks of separation build up, 'that your youngest repeatedly asks when her dada is coming home!,'

'Perhaps I should go?' I heard Cranmer say. I had forgotten he was still in the room or that I had left the door open, meaning that everyone next door had heard my screams.

'Don't worry, sir. It's clear my husband would rather talk to you than his own wife!' I said, sharply, walking towards the door.

In the next room, it was clear all the secretaries had been listening in but the moment they saw me, they suddenly all went back to work. They all appeared to be chatting and organising papers and just to add to my emotional state of mind, the Duke of Suffolk and one of the Seymours appeared. Just then I felt Thomas catch hold of my arm.

'Bathsheba, please just calm down,' he pleaded, his voice once again sounding calm and collect, but I was not so.

'Don't tell me to calm down, Thomas!' I said through gritted teeth, 'perhaps you preferred it when I was hide away at Chelsea, like a dirty secret!'

I hit a nerve in Thomas, as I had aimed to do but not for what his was reply.

'Well maybe it would have been best if I'd never meet you!'

The room went silent, even Suffolk was lost for words, as my heart shattered in two.

'Bathsheba, I did not mean it!' Thomas quickly added but it was too late.

'Don't bother coming home to night,' I yelled, before fleeing the room, as tears start to appear in my eyes.

****

'Bathsheba, I'm sorry,' shouted Thomas, as he chased me across the gardens, while I ran to get a barge.

'I'll take the girls to France. Cecily will look after us,' I screamed at him, as I ran on the jetty, 'if you want to see them, you know where they'll be! If the King let's you!'

'Bathsheba, please do not this. I did not mean it,'

Frantically, I turned round to scream but as I did so, my heel got caught in the wood causing me to lose my footing and fall towards the Thames but before I fell, I felt Thomas' arms around my waist and the both of us collapsed on to the jetty.

'I did not mean it, Bathsheba,' he whisperd, his arms tight, around my body, ' I did not mean it!'

****

'I never meant to hurt,' said Thomas, sitting down next to me, 'I was just trying to protect you,'

I had recovered from the shock of my near fall and was now sat on the edge of the bed in Thomas' chamber. My head was pounding and I felt nausea gathering in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps it was wrong of me to have got into such a state, after all my words had meant to hurt Thomas but his words had ripped my heart in two.

'By telling me you regret ever laying eyes on me,' I answered, quietly staring at my wedding ring, 'meaning no us, no Maddie, no Kate,'

'Bathsheba, I did not mean it!' cried Thomas, getting off the bed and kneeled in front, begging for forgiveness, 'please tell me you believe me. I meant it would make this situation less harder than it already is,'

'So we're a burden to you?'

'No, do not say that,' he placed his hands on in mine as he spoke, 'I love you and the girls. Bathsheba, I love you so much that it hurts...I'll swear on the Bible if you want, just believe me!'

I looked at him, his eyes looked so soft-the way they always were when we were with the girls or when it was just the two of us. I believed him. In truth, I never doubted him.

''There's no need, I know,' I said, looking straight at him with a small smile, 'I'm sorry too, but Thomas I need to know what's going on?'

He sighed, his shoulders heaving heavily as he did so. Thomas got back to his feet and sat next to me, his hands resting on top of mine.

'It's all gone wrong, Bathsheba,' he replied, quietly, his fingers closing themselves around mine, 'and for the first time, I do not know how to save it,'

'They've only just meet, surely it was always going to take time for the marriage to work?'

'The King wants rid,' said Thomas shaking his head slowly, 'he's wanted rid since the moment he laid eyes on her. I thought I could make it work. Maybe I still could if the jackals weren't whispering in the King's ear at every opportunity and dangling that little Howard thing before his eyes!'

'Katherine Howard but she's just a child!,' I almost laughed as I said the words but then remember the girls, who made their living working for my father. Some of them, only the year before had been sharing their bed with a doll, before money forced them to replace it with a man.

'She's not the Queen either, nor is she a Lutheran. If Suffolk and company get their way, she will oust the Queen and the Reformation will be all but over and my head on a spike for bird food'

My heart skipped a beat, as for the first time since just after Kate's birth, my mind relived my mother's execution, her sad eyes staring at me before she left this world forever. I couldn't go through all that again.

'Thomas, don't say that,'

'Bathsheba, I have no solution,'

'Well we're think of one,' I replied, getting to my feet. I wanted to tell him about the baby, when we were could enjoy the news but now he needed to be told, 'I need you, Kate and Maddie need you and...'

I took hold of hand and held it again my still flat stomach, praying that everything would be alright. Thomas' eyes widened as he stared in shock at the place where his hand now rested and then a smile appeared on his lips as he looked up at me.

'And our baby needs you,'

****

'Am I forgiven then, Lady Cromwell?' asked Thomas with a smile as I leant over him and kissed him on the lips.

'It takes more than a few moments of passion to get round me,' I replied with a smile, as I rolled off of him and on the floor beside him. A passionate kiss on the news of my pregnancy, had lead to us making love in front of the fire place and while part of me was still angry, I was just relieved to have my husband back, 'you need to make it up to your daughters for a start, but first you need to tell me everything,'

Thomas turn towards me, propping his head up with one hand and placing the other, under the sheet we had pull off the bed to cover us, on top of my belly.

'The King cannot...he has not,' struggled Thomas, as I looked at him confused, 'he has not...they have not been able to do what we've been doing,'

I looked at him for a moment, finding it hard to understand what he was trying to say. Was he really saying the marriage hadn't been consummated? It just didn't seem possible? The King had been married three, and had mistresses, while the Queen was very beautiful but clearly nervous, (though I can't say I blame her).

'Oh,' I exclaimed, 'I see. Has he given a reason?'

'He claims,' started Thomas, before drawing me closer to him and lowering his voice to a whisper, 'the Queen was betrothal to the Duke Of Lorraine when they were both still children. It was cancelled but the King claims that he had married someone else's wife-though legally that holds no weight. Then he claims that she herself is the reason to blame!'

I snorted at this, not at Thomas but at the King's own pigheadedness.

'Poor thing,' I said, thinking of the Queen, alone in this strange country with a husband, who had had one wife murdered...and one of his best friends, 'but Thomas, he surely can't lay all the blame on you?'

'Given the right encouragement he will,'

I leaned on his shoulder and tried hard not to think about what the King had the power to do to my husband. Touching the cross on my necklace, I racked my mind trying to think of a solution.

'But surely all relationships take time,' I said, remembering how foolish I had been to believe myself to have fallen in love with Anthony the moment I laid eyes on him, 'there's no such thing as love at first sight,'

'I loved you on sight' said Thomas, kissing me, 'when I saw you doing the washing in the yard,'

'And it took you about three years and a child before you told me,' I laughed, 'no you lusted, Lord Cromwell, that afternoon you saw me but not love, not yet,'

I moved my body so that I was now lying on top of him, as if reminding him of what he had wanted the first time he saw me. He ran one hand down the side of my body, while with the other he held my head close to his, so that the tips of our noses were touching.

'Believe me or not,' he smiled, 'but it use to kill me inside, thinking that a fool like Anthony Dixon had your heart,'

We made love then, for second time that evening but this time with a intense passion, that this could be our last time together; which is what I feared it had been, when moments after, the locked door to the chamber started shaking violently. I felt Thomas' arm tighten around me, as the door almost came off its hinges.

'Thomas! Open this door'-it was the King!

'Shit,' cursed Thomas, 'quick get dressed,'

We hurriedly threw our clothes back on, running around the room frantically trying to return order to the room. I was still tying the ribbons off my dress, when Thomas unlocked the door and the King entered, the door slamming into the wall with a force that shook the room.

'When I call for my first minister, Cromwell,' barked the King, 'I expect him to come running, not for me to have search every corridor for him!'

'I'm sorry, your majesty,' said Thomas, calm but with an edge of nerves, 'my wife was feeling unwell,'

The King looked around the room, as I cursed myself, when I saw one of my stockings was still on the floor. He then looked me up and down, in a way the made my blood freeze.

'Tell me, Lady Cromwell,' he said, almost in a hiss, 'what illness do you have that required you to need instance bedding by your husband!?'

If it had been Anthony, Suffolk or Bryan that had said this, I would have easily have given them a piece of my mind but even though the King's words disgusted me, they filled me with a strange terror.

'I am with child, your majesty,' I replied, quietly, walking over to Thomas and taking his hand.

'Well,' sneered the King, 'as you have been _celebrating _with your wife,I assume you have found away to rid me of mine!'

I felt Thomas' hand tighten its grip on mine and deep inside I said a silent prayer, for I knew this visit was not going to end well.

'I'm still working...'

But before he could finish, the King ripped Thomas from my grasp and had him pinned up against the chamber wall, his hand gripping Thomas' throat. I wanted to scream but it got stuck in my mouth.

'Working on, is not good enough,' he roared, 'if you want to live to see that baby your wife carrying, I suggest you find a way to rid me of my Flanders mare!'

****

'I need to speak to the Queen,' said Thomas, trying to regain some control, to one of Queen Anne ladies-in-waiting, before turning to me, 'are you sure you want to be here?'

'We do this together,' I replied, trying to push the images of the King physically threatening my husband to the back of the mind.

'She will see you,' the lady called from the door way, softly with the small hint of what I guessed was a German accent.

I had only seen the new queen twice, once on the day she arrived in London with Maddie and Kate, the other on the day of her wedding but both times they had been from a distance. She had seemed very pretty, but seeing her close up showed she really was beautiful-why didn't the King see this?

'Lord Cromwell,' she said, very dignified in a clear German accent.

'Your majesty,' said Thomas bowing his head, 'may I introduce my wife,'

I gave a little curtsy and she gave me a little smile in return.

'Do you have a message from my husband, Lord Cromwell?' she said, trying to keep her voice steady, though it still shook, but the look on her face seemed to be one of hope, as if Thomas was going to give her a message of love from her husband.

'I'm sorry, your majesty,' replied Thomas, his voice sounding as nervous as hers, 'his majesty is...'

'Still will not see me!' Queen Anne answered Thomas question for him.

'Perhaps it you were to find yourself with child,' suggested Thomas.

'When he cannot even bear to be in the same room as me!' replied the Queen bewildered.

'Your majesty,' I started, before I even knew what I was doing, 'you'll have to excuse my husband-he's a man,'

She laughed at my words, though it was still lased with tension. She signalled to me to come forward, which I did, trying to ignore the worry in my mind and stomach.

'You were arguing earlier,' she said, carefully, 'I saw the two of you from the window,'

'We quarrel, your majesty,' I reply with a smile at Thomas, 'but we always make up,'

'My husband and I have not argued, yet he will not speak to me,' she spoke so pitifully that it almost broke my heart, 'I could tolerate puss filled leg...Is it because, I do not know how to love?'

'No,' I replied with a smile, for I was sure it was not the main reason for the King's hostility. I'm sure the King knew what to expect on his wedding night-if only he didn't have the wrong people whispering in his ear.

'Lady Cromwell,' whispered the Queen, so low so that Thomas couldn't hear, 'does it hurt?'

'Hurt?' I said, before I realised what she was talking about, 'oh, hurt. Yes, a little at first,'

She nodded and turned her head away from me. I feared I had said the wrong thing, but then she turn back, this time holding a small piece of tapestry.

'I am told you are a very good seamstress, Lady Cromwell,' she said, 'little Elizabeth and I are working on this for the King. What do you think?'

I carefully took the piece of fabric in my hands, for fear that I will drop it. It was of the mythical Phoenix rising from the flames. It was very well done.

'It's very beautiful,' I smiled, handing it back to her, 'your step-daughter is very clever,'

'You have daughters, I believe?'

'Two,' replied Thomas, coming over and joining us, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder, 'though, if it was not for her dolls, I'd fear our youngest would want to be boy,'

****

'I think that despite everything,' I said, snuggling down under the blankets, 'I think she loves him,'

'Then why won't he love her,' muttered Thomas, joining me under the blankets and drawing me to him, as he answered his own question, 'because those without merit will not let him,'

He leaned over to the side table and blew out the candle , descending the chamber into darkness. As Thomas moved back to me, and I felt him rest his hand on top of my belly.

'Men like Anthony,' I said softly, 'he's never cared about Maddie before, why would he want her now,'

'Because his father is now dead,' replied Thomas, 'and Anthony and his wife has no children,'

I had only seen Anthony wife, Isabelle from a distance and had certainly never meet her. But from what I had heard, their marriage had been less than successful, with infidelities on both sides and a general loathing of each other.

'And Anthony needs a child to inherit the whole family fortune,' I said, as I suddenly remembered a conversation I had overheard between Anthony and his father, when I had been cleaning the study a long time ago. Anthony was the only boy, and his elder sister was married to a man, his parents loathed. The Dixon line and wealth, in their eyes had to go through Anthony, not through bloodline that they deemed tainted.

'And Lord Dixon, just behind the King was the richest man country, among other things,'

'But he can't take Maddie,'

'No, he cannot and he will not,' replied Thomas, 'though I do not understand why Rich would want to help him?'

'Rich would sell his own mother, if he thought it would bring him a little bit more power,' I muttered, as I heard Thomas' laugh and felt his lips graze the top of my head.

****

'This is not what I pictured when I first saw you in the yard washing,' said Thomas, turning green as my morning sickness caused me to be ill into the chamber pot.

Just remember, it's you who's got me this way, Thomas!' I answered before once again being ill, this time with such force that I thought, Thomas, who was sat next to me on the bed, was going to faint.

'This cannot be right. I'm going to get the physician,'

'It's natural,' I said, trying to smile but was really suppressing the sick gathering in my belly, 'I'll be fine in a moment. You go to work and I'll see you at home,'

'No, you're not going anywhere ,' he replied getting to his feet and gingerly, taking the chamber pot from my hands and handing it to a poor page, who'd been watching the scene, 'you're staying in bed until I can get away,'

'I'm fine,'

'Bathsheba, please do as I ask for once,' he said kindly, sitting back down next to me and putting his arm round my waist. I nodded, there was no point arguing, not on this and anyway I could feel bile making its way to my mouth; I started frantically waving my arms.

'Don't argue,'

'I'm going to be sick,' I cried, running across the room and once again being ill in the chamber pot, still being held by the young page.

****

I spent a message home, saying that me and Thomas would be back in time for dinner and settled in for my day in bed. In truth, soon after Thomas had left, my morning sickness, all but stopped and as the day went on, I started to grow restless. I had no sewing to do, so I found Thomas' Bible and started to read the story of Esther.

'And in those days, as Mordecai was sitting at the King's gate, Bigthan and Teresh, two of the King's eunuchs, who guarded the threshold, became angry and sought to lay hands on King Ahasuerus,'

'Lady Cromwell,'

I jumped as I heard the unsteady German voice that belonged to the Queen, who was now standing beside the bed. Quickly, I closed the book and start to move to get out of bed.

'No, you stay, Lady Cromwell,' she said with a smile, 'your husband tells me you are very ill'

'Our baby is play up a little,' I smiled back, as I patted my belly, 'but my husband tends to worry,'

'Lord Cromwell?' she quietly laugh, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, 'I cannot imagine him,'

'He lost his first wife and daughters tragically,' I replied, sadly, realising for the first time I felt no jealous towards Elizabeth and her girls, 'he tends to worry when me or the girls are ill, though he tries his best not to let it show,'

'I wish the King felt that way towards me,' she said, the smile going from her beautiful face, as she shook her head from side to side, 'can I talk to you, Lady Cromwell?'

'Of course,' I nodded, trying to suppress the fear that was starting to come over me, 'of course you can, your majesty,'

'I fear for my life and I know you fear for your husband's,' she said very slowly and quietly, 'I do not have any friends and I know my brother will not come to my rescue but I do not know what to do,'

I didn't know what to do or say. I have no idea about the affairs of state nor did I have any idea of how to save my husband from the scaffold. My only idea was to prayer to God and plead with him not to take away the man I loved.

'Let me get dressed, your majesty,' I said, pulling back the covers, 'then we shall go for a walk,'

'But your husband...'

'My husband will never know,' I said trying to smile, ' besides, I think we could both do with some air,'

To this day, I thank God that I persuade her to go for a walk around the gardens, for it was then that we overheard something that altered everything...


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks once again for all the great reviews and encouragement. Have speeded up Suffolk's coup against Cromwell to late February 1540. Hope you enjoy this chapter)

'How did you meet your husband, Lady Cromwell?' asked the Queen, as we walked in Westminster's fine gardens. I was right, the fresh spring air got rid of any reminisce of my morning sickness and I felt that the colour was once again in my cheeks. The Queen too seemed to brighten with the air and her tone changed from one of sorrow to one of almost cheer.

'I worked for him!' I replied, in a scandalous whisper, to which she let out aloud laugh.

'No?!'

'Yes, your majesty,' I smiled, ' I was his maid, but before that I was a nun,'

She turned and looked at me, to see if I was in fact telling the truth. I nodded and she let out an even louder laugh, as if she had not laughed for a long time.

'Did you love him?'

'Went I first met Thomas, I was convince he was Lucifer himself,' I said, with a broad grin, as I remember that night I stood outside Thomas' office door, 'I was so scared, that I prayed to God to save me,'

'And instead, God make him your husband and gave you children,' she replied, with such a kind, sweet smile. I had never thought about it like that before and said a quiet prayer of thanks under my breath, as I placed my hand on my belly.

Suddenly, without any warning, the Queen pulled me into a little alcove in one of the many rose bushes. I was shocked and didn't know what to do, the Queen's cheerful smile had now gone and her face was once again one of worry.

'What made you change?' she said in a desperate hiss, holding both of my hands, 'do you think my husband will change?'

I was shocked by the desperation in her voice and while I knew the answer to the first question, but I had no idea what to say to her second. Tell her husband to stop listening to the likes of Suffolk and Bryan was the first thing that came to mind but how was she to do that, as the King would not see her?

'I...I' I started but before I could say more, we're interrupted by the sound of voices, whose tone made it clear they were not meant to be heard.

'She did not go for it then?'

It was Anthony, talking with Richard Rich. We were in the furthest part of gardens, in an area which many rarely walked in, unless they wanted to be away from spying eyes and ears-which was the reason I had taken the Queen walking here.

'No,' replied Rich, shaking his head, 'she's probably got her husband looking every legal channel to try and stop you,'

'From what I hear,' said Anthony, in that cocky manner of his, 'their marriage could be heading the same way as the King's. I always said no good comes of marrying the mistress,'

'Lady Cromwell,' whispered the Queen, but against everything, I signalled for her to be quiet.

'That was yesterday. I believe Lady Cromwell spent last night with her husband, who for the first time since New Year has a smile on his face,'

'Ha!,' chuckled Anthony, 'Bathsheba always was a wanton little creature. Cromwell's an even bigger fool than I thought, if all it takes is a tumble with her to soften his mind,'

'You bastard!' I muttered, with a vile taste in my mouth. For a moment, I feared I'd been heard, for both Anthony and Rich ceased their talk and looked around them, worried they were not alone.

'I would not concern yourself with Cromwell or his wife,' said Rich, so quietly that me and the Queen had to strain to hear, 'Suffolk is certain that the King will soon sign Cromwell's death warrant,'

It took all my strength not be sick at that little creature's words and to keep listening.

'Good old Suffolk,' continued to chuckle Anthony, 'he'll do anything to get rid of the tavern keepers son, including accidently committing treason,'

'Do you have to say?!'

'It's the truth Rich, do we not get rid of Henry,' said Anthony so calmly that it was scary, 'well not yet, anyway,'

'No!' cried out the Queen, causing Rich and Anthony, to stop once again but this time they knew they were being watched and started to come toward us. Quickly, I grab hold of the Queen's wrist and forced our way out throw the other side of the bush, the thorns and thin branches scratching at our skin, but we were out before they found us and were running back to the Palace.

****

'Thomas!,' I cried as both me and the Queen fell throw his office door, causing Thomas and Gregory, who he was in deep conversion with, to jump.

'Bathsheba!' replied Thomas in shock, 'your majesty!'

Both me and the Queen were out breath and I found it difficult to speak, especially as the sharp pain in my side made things even worse. I collapsed into the window seat, grabbing hold of my side, as the Queen was supported by the wall.

'I thought I told you to stay in bed,' said Thomas, sitting down next to me, 'what on earth, as happened to you?'

'Lock the door,' I managed to gasp, starting to regain my breath, 'send your secretaries away. No can listen in,'

Once all secretaries were dismissed and both doors to the office locked, me and the Queen told them what we had overheard in the garden. Both of them listened to us in complete silence, Gregory staring open mouthed, while Thomas simply listen, his face completely emotionless.

'But Anthony Dixon is no one,' gasped Gregory, 'did he not use to work for you father?'

'Only because his father begged me to take his useless son off his hands,' sighed Thomas, 'and despite all his wealth, I did actually like the late Lord Dixon,'

'But why?' I said, 'surely Anthony can't seriously. He has no power, let alone the brains!'

'Oh he has the power,' replied Thomas, running his fingers throw his hair, 'whether he knows how to use it is another story?'

I looked at him, not sure what he meant. The Dixons were a wealth, ancient family, who could trace their roots back to before Hastings, despite having the misfortune of being on the losing side of the War of the Roses. I could see them all now, the portraits of the Dixon line, running down their great hall way, long dead Lords and Ladies with their off spring and of course, Rosamund Dixon.

'Rosamund,' I whispered but was still heard by the others in the room. Thomas nodded his head but the Queen and Gregory looked confused.

'But that was a long time ago,' I said, still quietly, 'no one cares about Henry II bastards now. Surely most of wealthy family have some royal bastard in them at some point!'

'I do not doubt it, Bathsheba,' laughed Thomas briefly, before once again returning to a serious tone, 'but most do not own vast amount of land in the North and the West Country, areas that would gladly welcome a change of government, of policy,'

'But Anthony as King!'

It seemed so strange those words. In any under circumstances I would have laugh until I cried, but now I was filled with dread.

'Maybe not Anthony,' replied Thomas, getting to his feet, 'not yet, anyway but certainly a return of the White Rose. Unfortunately, not all died at Bosworth'

My head was spinning and I once again began to feel sick. None of this seemed real. The Anthony I knew was a spoilt little brat, with a mother who made a fuss of him and a father who secretly despaired of his son's lack of a mind. But maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

'That's why he wants Maddie,' I said, jumping to my feet, 'if he has Maddie, he can get hold of the money...'

'So, he can raise an army,' finished Thomas, shoving a chair as he did so, 'I have to tell the King!'

****

Thomas was gone for what seemed like hours, leaving the three of us alone in silence, as none of us could think of what to say. Finally Gregory broke the silence.

'I hear mine and Elizabeth's little one, will have a playmate,' he said with a smile.

'About two months after yours,' I said, patting my belly, 'though the sooner this one is born the better,'

'Seven months' I thought, 'seven months-could we hold on till then?'

'The King is out!' said Thomas', slamming the door shut with a force that caused me to jump.

'Out?' asked the Queen, her eyes starting to glisten with sadness.

'He's...He's gone to hunting with and then to dinner with Suffolk, your majesty,' replied Thomas, which meant that he was with Katherine Howard.

****

'He's with that Howard girl, isn't he?' I asked, once me and Thomas were alone in his office.

'Yes,' replied Thomas, quietly, as he sat defeated in the chair by his desk, 'now all we can do is wait and prayer that tomorrow is not too late,'

I went over to him and placed my arms on his shoulders. I leant forward and kissed him on the top of his head.

'Come, let's go home'

****

As Thomas said goodnight to Kate and Maddie, I remained in the study, lying in the window seat, looking out over London. For first time since the night in the church, I thought of the day I killed my father. I heard his voice, his vile dying words echoing through my mind.

'We've come a long way you and I,' said Thomas, as he came back into the room, shaking me from my thoughts. I smiled as I saw him and moved forward to let him sit down, before leaning back on to him.

'There are still plenty of years left,' I replied, trying to sound certain. I felt him unpin my hair, as he had done many times before, letting it fall down. As my hair fell around my shoulders, I took hold of his hand and guided it to my belly, 'we've got this little one to look forward to,'

'If...,' he started but I didn't let him finished.

'You know, I think it must have been New Years Eve when this one came into my belly,' I said, with a cheerful tone, 'which means if it's late, it could have the same birthday as Kate!'

'God help us, if it does,' laughed Thomas, as his bushed a strand of my hair behind my ear 'God help us,'

****

I don't know how I got through the following day, as it seemed like I was trapped in a nightmare. I put on a brave face for Maddie and Kate, as we played in the house or as we walked around the garden, but all the time I was looking over my shoulder, terrified that something bad was about to happen.

At lunch time, I got a message from Thomas. It simply read, '_Have told the King. All is well,'_ It was a simply note and I didn't know what to expect-was all really well? Would Thomas and the the King and Queen be safe?

I prayed under my breath all day and didn't stop praying, until Thomas returned home just before dinner.

'Dada!' 'Father!' Kate and Maddie cried as they ran to meet Thomas at the door. I stayed in the study and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Where's your mother,' I heard Thomas say.

'In here,'

Thomas and the girls came into the room, with Kate talking away about the fact I had told her off for trying to climb the oak tree in the garden.

'I could have done it, dada,' chirped Kate, 'if mummy had let me!'

'And mummy didn't let you, Kate,' I said, with a smile, 'because mummy didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Now you and Maddie go and wash up, I need to speak to your dada,'

Once Kate and Maddie had left the room, I turned to speak to Thomas, who for the first time since the King's marriage seemed back to his confident self.

'Well?' I said urgently, 'is it really ok,'

'The King laughed when I told him about Anthony and Rich,' he smiled as he pulled me to him, slipping his arms tightly round my waist, 'he did not believe it,'

'Thomas!'

'But,' he started, before breaking and kissing me, 'he said whatever happens, I am still his first minister,'

****

'Bathsheba,' called a voice in the darkness, it sounded like Thomas but he wasn't there! I screamed even louder this time, hoping the voice's owner would find me.

'Bathsheba!' shouted the voice again, but this time I could feel someone take hold of my body, 'Bathsheba, Bathsheba! Wake up!'

'AH,' I cried as I finally manage to open my eyes and saw I wasn't in darkness. I was in my bedroom, with moonlight shining in through the window and a low fire was burning in the fireplace; and I was sat on my bed with my husband holding on to my wrists.

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas calmly, 'you had a nightmare...'

I didn't let him finish. I threw my arms around him, with such force that we fell back on to the bed.

'I dreamed it was summer of my mother's execution,' I stuttered, tears starting to appear in my eyes, 'but it wasn't her execution-Thomas it was yours!'

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas, running his fingers gently through my hair, 'it was a simply a dream. '

'You said, King laughed when you told him what me and the Queen overheard,' I whispered, as I started to taste salt on my lips.

'But I still have the King's support. He still trust me. I can stop Anthony and everything will be alright. I promise you,'

'Dada, why is mummy crying?'

Maddie and Kate was standing in the doorway. Both stood there, clutching their dolls to their chests, their young faces looking so worried.

'Mummy not crying,' I said, sitting up and trying to smile.

'Mummy not crying,' Thomas echoed.

Maddie and Kate climbed into bed with us and soon the two of them and Thomas were fast asleep but I couldn't join them. My mind was racing with thoughts of blood and death-of Thomas' head at Traitors Gate. My mother had been innocent, I was the one who had committed the crime, was I now paying the price?

Feeling sick, I got out of bed and wandered of to the window seat. It was still dark but soon the sun would be rising and once again Thomas would leave for the court-but would he come home? Something was not right, despite Thomas' reassurances. Thomas always said 'once saved, always saved,' but why did every time I close my eyes, did I see death.

'Bathsheba, you should go back to bed,' whispered Thomas, while he dressed.

'I feel sick,' I replied, putting my hands on my belly, 'Thomas, please don't go,'

'I have to,' he smiled, sitting down next to me, ' I'm afraid the King...'

'The King can wait. He don't love you! He beats you black and blue! Stay with us...Let's just go away, somewhere in Europe or anywhere! We can started again!'

'Bathsheba, do not worry,' I felt him run his fingers down my arm as he spoke, causing tears to well in my eyes, 'I'll be home for dinner, I swear,'

****

In the end, I let him go. Maybe I was worrying too much-maybe it was just my morning sickness, that was stopping me going back to bed. In the end, I tried to put my worries to the back of my mind and put on a brave face for the girls.

'Mummy,' said Maddie, as they were eating their breakfast, 'can be go into St Paul's today,'

'Maybe,' I smiled, trying to hide my sickness and worry, 'after you've done your lessons,'

'Bathsheba,' said Mrs Scharp, coming into the room with some milk for Kate, 'there's a lady here to see you. She's waiting in the study,'

I got up from my seat and went to the study, wondering who would want to see me and at this early hour. To my surprise, it was Lady Suffolk.

'Lady Suffolk!' I exclaimed. While we always got on when we saw each other round court, I would not have counted her as a friend and certainly never expected to see her in my house so early this morning.

'Lady Cromwell,' she said, her voice sounding quiet and sad, ' my husband would kill me if he knew I was here but Lady Cromwell, I could not just standby. My husband is planning to arrest Lord Cromwell this afternoon, just before the Privy Council meeting,'

My head was throbbing and my stomach was starting to churn, I fell into the nearest chair, before I fainted. Why didn't I listen to my feelings? Why didn't I beg Thomas to stay? And now I could lose him forever.

'On what charge?' I crocked.

'Treason!'

'Treason! Thomas!'

'You know as well as I do, Lady Cromwell, they do not need any proof,' her voice sounded as desperate as mine, 'I should go, before my husband notices I've gone,'

She started to leave but then stopped in the doorway and turned back to me.

'I thought you should know, Lady Cromwell...The Council do not meet till three.'

Not till three-it was not even eight in the morning. Finding my strength, I managed to get to my feet.

'Thank you,' I said, trying to regain my thoughts. She nodded with a small smile and with that she was gone.

****

I ran through the streets, tears streaming from my eyes, as my lungs felt they were going to burst. When Lady Suffolk had gone, despite my best efforts, my mind wouldn't clear. All I could see was death and nothingness-the man I loved more than anything, being taken from my world; I had let out a loud, painful cry, which caused Alys to come running into the room.

'You know,' she said, before I had a chance to explain, 'my son's ship is sailing for the Netherlands just after midday,'

She then left the room before I had a chance to reply, but soon I had run out of the house and was in the streets, heading towards Gregory's. I threw myself at his front door, banging my fists against the wood with such force that my knuckles became cover with bruises.

'Lady Cromwell!' cried the startled servant, but I ran straight passed him and into the dining room, where Gregory and Elizabeth, who was starting to show, were still eating breakfast.

'Bathsheba!' exclaimed Gregory, jumping out of his seat as I came running into the room. Elizabeth almost dropped the glass she was holding.

'Sorry,' I cried, trying to get my breath back, 'Thomas is to be arrested for treason!'

'What!'

'They are going to arrest him before the Privy Council at three,'

'Bathsheba, how do you know...' said Gregory, coming over to me, a look of shock still on his face.

'Don't ask me to explain,' I begged, ' but just please do as I asked. Tell Thomas he needs to come home immediately!'

'I...'

'Tell him, I'm sick or one of the girls. Just get him home, please,' I grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly, pleading with him, 'we can stop this, just please get your father home!'

****

I was terrified as I sat at home, waiting for Gregory to bring Thomas home. It wasn't until I was on my way back home that I was hit by the thought that I had said everything in front of Elizabeth. Having never spoken more than a few words to her, I was suddenly struck with the fear that she might tell her brothers. I was so worried that I ran into a side alley to be sick.

'Thank God,' I muttered, as I heard the door open and the voices of Kate and Maddie greeting Thomas.

'Father,' I heard Maddie say, 'Alys is taking us to St Paul's'

'Bye, bye, dada,' chirped Kate, 'see you later,'

After I heard Kate and Maddie say their goodbyes and heard the front door shut, I heard a rush of footsteps on the hall and the door to the study, were I was sitting, flew open.

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas, rushing over to me, 'Gregory said you were sick,'

'Suffolk is going to arrest you,' I blurted out, suppressing tears as I did so.

'Arrest me!' said Thomas, as if not understanding my words.

'For treason,' I replied trying not to turn hysterical, 'at the start of the Privy Council meeting, you are to be arrested for treason,'

'But I'm no traitor,' Thomas flinched as he spoke, 'I'm no traitor!'

I had never seen Thomas like this. He was pacing up and down the room, wringing his hands and shaking his head frantically from side to side, as if not understand the words coming from his mouth.

'I'm no traitor! I'm no traitor! The King said he still trusted me. He said he still trusted me! I'm no traitor!,'

I looked at Gregory, who looked as scared as I felt. Quickly, I got to my feet and threw my arms around Thomas, placing my hands on his face and force him to be still and calm.

'Thomas,' I said, in a pleading hiss, 'Thomas, if you love me, the girls and Gregory, you'll do exactly as I say. Alys son's ship is leaving for the Netherlands at midday. You are going to get on that boat. Me and the girls will go to Cecily in France and then we'll meet up,'

'Us too,' added Gregory with a small smile.

'Bathsheba...'

'Thomas, please. I've watched one love die, I can't do it again!'

'If I run,' said Thomas, very slowly, 'they will come after you all,'

'Let them!' I cried, 'let them. They can't hurt us any more than they can by killing you!'

We stood there, the three of us, as if frozen in time, my arms still round Thomas. Gradually, I felt Thomas' arms around my waist and holding me close to him.

'What did I do to deserve you,'

I leaned forward and kissed him, with every inch of passion that I felt towards my husband. I couldn't lose him, I would not lose him and I hoped that as he responded he felt the same way.

'You need to go,' I said, sadly as I pulled away and felt tears cause my throat to chock as I spoke, 'Quick, you'll have to change,'

It didn't take long for Thomas to change into plain clothing that wouldn't make him stand out in the city, so soon I had to face the moment of saying goodbye. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and manage to hold back my tears until the moment Thomas with Gregory left the house by the back door. As the door closed, I collapsed on the floor in tears, holding Thomas' chain of state in my hands.

****

Gregory offered to stay with us that night but I told him we'd be fine-it was more important for him to be with Elizabeth. I told Maddie and Kate that Thomas had had to go away for a bit on business for the King. They were both so upset that dada wasn't home, as they were longing to tell him about their day at St Paul's. But I assured them it wouldn't be for long, as I put on a brave face; though every creek on the floorboards caused me to jump, in fear of Suffolk and co.

I was putting the girls to bed when it happened. The front door was forced open, amid screams and shouts from the servants. I told the girls to remain in bed and ran to the bottom of the stairs, were I was greet by Suffolk and Bryan, as soldiers frantically search the downstairs of my house.

'Lady Cromwell,' said Suffolk with a smile, 'or should I say Mrs Cromwell?'

'I don't care what you say,' I shouted, 'how dare you break into my house! My daughters are asleep upstairs!'

'Where 's the traitor?'

'Who?'

'Where's your husband?' hissed Bryan, in that sinister way of his. I grabbed hold of the stair banister as I looked at him, remembering the day I lost my baby.

'I don't know,' I said with confidence, despite the nerves inside me, 'I haven't seen him, since he left for court this morning!'

'Put her in irons!' shouted Bryan, 'if your husband loves you, I sure he'll come running once he knows his darling wife's in trouble,'

Suffolk and Bryan moved to let two soldiers pass. I tried to kick out as the they grabbed hold of me, but it was no good, they were much stronger than me. They pulled me from the stairs and chain my hands together, cutting into my flesh as they did so.

'Leave mummy alone!' screamed Maddie and Kate, running down the stairs, Alys following them. Maddie, I noticed, was hiding something behind her back.

'Maddie and Kate,' I called to them, 'everything's fine, mummy just got to go out for a bit. Go back to bed and mummy will be back for breakfast,'

Bryan looked at me with a smile, then grabbed hold of Kate and swung her into his arms.

'You can tell your Cromwell's brat,' he laughed, 'now tell me, where is your father?'

Kate little face showed so much anger, as she put her lips together and spat at Bryan, catching right in the eye.

'You little bitch,' he shouted, as he let go of her and she jump out of his arms and ran to me. Maddie then showed what she was hiding behind her back, throwing the chamber pot at Bryan and Suffolk, covering them both with piss.

'Grab the brats too!'

I screamed at them to leave my girls alone but before anything else happened, Rich and Anthony arrived, accompanied by another troop of soldiers.

'Rich! Dixon! The King sent me to deal with this,' shouted Suffolk, wiping piss from his face.

'And a fine job you seem to be doing of it,' replied Anthony, wrinkling his noise, before he turning to me with a wide smile, 'besides we here on other business-show her the charges, Rich!'

'Lady Cromwell,' said Rich, unfolding a piece of paper, stamped with an official seal, 'you are charge with the crime of heresy and are ordered to accompany me to the Tower,'


	11. Chapter 11

'_And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth,' _someone had scratched into the wall of my cell, just above the foot of my bed-it was the first thing I saw every morning and the last thing I saw at night.

For two months I had been locked in the Tower, staring out over the city of London through the tiny cell window, as I whiled away the hours till I was released. At least once an hour, I prayed to God for help-always touching my gold cross as I said 'Amen'. True, I was not chained up, nor was I held in a cell of any get horror-like I suspected, some of those Thomas had sent here, had been; but my cell door was always locked and bolted. The only thing to take my mind off the locked door, was the scribbles on the walls and some sewing, which the Constable of the Towers' wife had given me to do.

Thomas was safe, a message through Gregory had told me so, but I missed him and our daughters, so much. I cried most nights over Kate, who was safely with her brother and poor Maddie, who on the night of my arrest had been taken by Anthony and about whom I had no news. But I was determined not to crack. Suffolk and Bryan had question me many times wanting to know the whereabouts of Thomas, but I refused to speak.

I didn't fear the charges-I knew they had no proof. I was being held simply as bait to bring Thomas home. I knew the time would soon come, when they would have to release me. Then I would find some way to get Maddie back and escape with her and Kate to France and finally to Thomas.

'It's a good thing your husband got you in that state when he did,' smirked Suffolk, as he pointed at my four month gone belly, which was now starting to show, 'you know what the punishment for heresy is, do you not, Mrs Cromwell?'

For the fourth time in the past two months, I had been dragged before Suffolk, Bryan and their cronies. Despite the bright April sun outside, inside the room at Westminster the air was cold and I was chilled to the bone but I was determined not shiver, in case they mistook it for fear.

'You know as well as I do, you can't uphold these charges,' I said, calmly, standing before them, 'also don't think calling me Mrs Cromwell hurts me-I'm not ashamed to be no lady,'

'You always were proud, Bathsheba,' called Anthony, as he walked into the room full of arrogance, accompanied by Rich, 'and you are right-you are certainly are no Lady!'

'How's my daughter?' I asked, choosing to ignore his slur and looked straight ahead at the portrait of the King's parents hanging on the wall, thinking the King looked more like his mother, Elizabeth of York, than his father.

'Our daughter is fine,' replied Anthony, 'though you really should not have lied to her, Bathsheba, then maybe she would honour her father!,'

'She knows who her father is, Anthony,' I answered, looking at him, as I spoke, 'a better man than you!'

Anthony laughed as he sat down between one of the Seymours and the man, who I guessed was Bishop Gardiner. Out of all the men in this room, it was still Anthony who I hated with the most passion.

'A better man than you, Anthony...a better man than you in _every_ way!' I said with a smile, as I saw Anthony's face go red with anger. Perhaps it was wrong to anger him, given everything I knew but it was worth it, just to see him squirm for a brief moment.

'Bring them in,' called Suffolk, 'this will make her talk!'

Two guards dressed in red, escorted Gregory and Kate, who was holding tightly on to her brother's hand, into the room. Gregory looked as though he had not slept in a long time, whilst Kate seemed to have grown so much, despite it being only being two months since I'd last seen her.

'Mummy!' cried Kate, as she saw me, letting go of Gregory's hand and running over to me. She jumped into my arms, which thankfully this time were not chained together and I held her so tight, that I feared I might hurt her, 'mummy, when are you and dada and Maddie coming home?'

'I...,'

'Yes, Mrs Cromwell,' said Suffolk, gloating, 'when will that be?'

'You have no right!' replied Gregory, quietly but so the room could here.

'I think you'll find we have every right,' answered the eldest of his brother-in-law, 'especially where our sister is concerned,'

Gregory looked at them, he looked scared but like me was determined not to crack in front of them.

'You only cared for your sisters when you can use them to further your ambitions!' continued Gregory, meeting his brother-in-law's eyes but still keeping his voice almost at a whisper.

'Well,' replied the other Seymour with a smile, 'you only seem to care about your wife when you're not running across the country with your step-mother, helping her collect her bastard children'

'Don't listen to them,' I said, having to fight every urge I had to slap one of the rabble across the face as hard as I could.

'It cannot be easy, knowing that your father's being kept warm a night by such a creature,' smiled the younger Seymour, looking the both of us up and down, 'well, we'll soon see when the baby's born-whether it looks likes her husband or her stepson!'

'Elizabeth is right!' suddenly shouted Gregory, the first time I had heard him raise his voice in the three years I had know him, 'you are both mad!'

The eldest of the Seymours jumped to his feet, banging his fist on the table with such force that the table legs were briefly raised off the ground, knocking an ink pot over and causing the usually tough Kate to tighten her grip round my neck. He glared at us with such anger, that I too be believe Elizabeth to be right about her brothers. For a moment, the room was silent.

'You've had quite a life, Mrs Cromwell,' said Bishop Gardiner getting to his feet. I had never seen or spoken with this man before, but I got the impression from Thomas that he was someone who was more concerned with here and now, than the hereafter.

'I've done the best with what God has granted me,' I replied, hugging Kate with all my strength.

'I'm sure you have,' he answered, with a cold smile as he pick up a piece of paper from the desk, 'a father murdered, a mother hanged for the crime, illegitimate children and you use to be a nun... Well a creature such as Cromwell, certainly picked the right woman for his second wife,'

'I fail to see what all this has to do with you holding me in that Godforsaken tower!'

'Do you not, Sister Bathsheba?' joined in Bryan, who had been usually quiet today.

'I think we all know I was not a good nun,' I replied flatly, 'but it's no crime,'

'No,' said Gardiner, 'but sharing your husband's Lutheranism is!'

'You have no proof,' I hissed, trying to remain strong, 'either against me or Thomas!'

'Ah but we do,' smiled Anthony, 'Lord Rich,'

With a little cough, Rich slowly got to his feet. Once again his eyes failed to meet mine and for the first time since the day I last saw my husband, I felt terrified.

'When I was at your house, a little over two months ago, on business for Lord Dixon,' as Rich spoke, he waved his arm in the direction of Anthony, who sat with his eyes closed, nodding to Rich's words, 'I heard you say that the wine of the Sacrament was not the blood of Christ,'

'I did no such thing!' I gasped, as my heart leaped, 'and you heard no such thing!'

'Those very words were uttered in your house, Mrs Cromwell. If not by you then by someone under your roof'

My mind raced back to that day, which now seemed like a distant memory. Maddie was ill, she was lying in a made up bed. She was reading, as Kate sat on my knee playing with her doll. As Kate asked me questions-where was Babylon? Why did me and Thomas say...

'You bastards!'

'Your daughter, Katherine,' continued Rich, his voice still unflinching but his eyes still low, 'was heard to utter the words of Luther,'

'She's a child of three!' cried me and Gregory, in unison.

'A child whose guilty of heresy,' said Anthony, 'unless of course someone else will take her place on the charges,'

I had been sixteen the summer I killed my father and my mother confessed to the crime-thirteen years older than Kate. Kate was innocent, I had not been but at that moment, I knew the feelings of love for my child, must have been the same that my mother felt the day she took the blame for me. I kissed Kate gently on the head and whispered in her that her mummy loved her very much. She started to cry, as I placed her into the arms of her brother.

'Mummy?'

'Be good for brother,' I said, with a sad smile, as I ran my finger through her hair before turning back to the table, 'it was me, who Lord Rich heard that day,'

'Good! Now we're getting somewhere,' said Suffolk, 'now tell us where your husband is, Mrs Cromwell, if you want the charges against you dropped...!'

'Oh no, Lord Suffolk,' interrupted Anthony, 'Bathsheba will burn as soon as that brat is out of her belly, regardless of whether she tells us the whereabouts of her husband or not,'

I was determined not to collapse and remained standing stock still, as Anthony, got to his feet and walked up to me. I even managed not to flinch, as he leant forward and hissed into my ear.

'Burning is not just for heretics, Bathsheba, but also for those who need to be made silent!'

(Please help-I'm so stuck on where to go next!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Thanks once again for the reviews and ideas-they mean so much)

I refused to cry as I was escorted back to my cell, especially as Anthony came with the guards-I wouldn't show weakness, not in front of him. My mind had raced as I stood in front of my accusers. It was clear, that Suffolk and his conspirators had no idea what Anthony and Rich were planning. Maybe Suffolk had shown some distress about the sentence placed upon me, but I guess the idea of Thomas suffering was far more important to him.

'Why are you doing this?' I said to Anthony, who had remained in the cell with me after the door was bolted shut. I sat on the small bed, trying to press the image of Gregory having to almost drag a crying Kate from the room, from my mind-I couldn't bear to think of my little girl in pain.

'Because I can, Bathsheba,' replied Anthony, pulling a small stall across the room, which scrapped hard on the stones and sitting down opposite me. I want to hit him. To claw my nails into his skin and hear him scream in pain, so he could know how it felt to suffer, but I fought it, 'because I can!'

'You really are a bastard, Anthony!'

'You loved me once,' he grinned, 'you use to follow me round like a puppy,'

'I was young and innocent,' I said sharply, annoyed at the memory of my time with Anthony, but upset that I had not made that mistake, I wouldn't have my beautiful Maddie.

'And now you are not,' he chuckled, looking me up and down, as I grabbed hold of the rough woollen blanket that lay on the bed and wrapped it tight around me, 'I suppose being married to a man like your husband will do that to you...do not look at me like that, Bathsheba?'

'You have taken my children away from me. You want me and my husband dead. Please tell me, Anthony how am I meant to look at the creature who has sentenced me to burn!'

'Your darling husband, is the one whose brought you to this cell. If he had learnt to keep...'

'No!' I shouted, jumping to my feet and striking him across the face, 'it's all your fault! You don't care about faith, you don't care about the things Thomas has done. All you care about is yourself but it won't work, Anthony! You will fall and it will be your head that the crows pick at!'

Anthony looked at me seriously for a moment, then threw his head back with laughter. He continued to laugh and once again, I felt anger boil up within me and I went to strike him again, only this time he was ready and managed to duck.

'You know, Bathsheba,' said Anthony, as he calmly got to his feet, 'when I first found out that you had decided to throw your lot in with Cromwell, so to speak, I laughed. I thought, not sweet little Bathsheba, who use to day dream of marrying me as she swept the hall. I almost had the shock of my life when I saw you with him, fussing around him, while he publicly defended you...'

'Anthony, what are you getting at!'

'It was such a shame you got yourself with child, Bathsheba,' continued Anthony, as he walked around the cell, 'then my parents would not have had to throw you out and we could have continued with our fun. Perhaps even after Cromwell had decided to get some fun off you, we could have continued...'

'You left me, remember,' I said, trying to control my temper, as my mind wondered to the child trying to grow in my belly.

'We could have continued after my marriage. You use to be so easy, I was sure you'd comeback. Shame you were nursing Cromwell's brat by then!'

Calmly I got to my feet and walked over to Anthony. I stood there, smiling at him and then, just as Kate had done to Bryan, I spat at him, with every ounce of hate in my body.

'You listen to me, you worthless, selfish bastard!' I sneered, 'I was a fool to have ever loved you. The only good that has ever come from you was my Maddie! I would rather have died then come back to you! I love Thomas more than I ever loved you and, believe me, I meant it when I said he's a better man than you! Much more fun to be with!'

'Anything else, Bathsheba,' replied Anthony, coolly, as he wiped away my spit.

'Kill me Anthony, but your fail!,' I cried, 'Thomas is still alive and you are not half as clever as you think you are. You, the man who would run crying to his mother, whenever anything didn't go his way! A man like you in a position of power-you'd bring this country to Hell itself!'

'Well, I cannot be any worse than your darling husband!' screamed Anthony, pushing me back on the bed. I tried to get back to my feet but Anthony pinned me down, 'you stupid whore, it's all in place. Unlike Suffolk, I know where your husband is-my men should be arresting him as we speak. Soon he will join you on the gallows and then nothing can stop us. The King will soon be rid of his mare and will marry that little tart, who will take his attention away from the country and Council!... I'll give your husband this, Suffolk is not half the man Cromwell is-the council will soon collapse under his control!'

****

I don't know long I cried into the pillow, my tears drenching itchy wool but it must have been for hours, for when I jumped as I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder, I saw the sun was setting.

I screamed, as I felt my body being softly shaken from its pain, aware that I wasn't alone.

'Mrs Cromwell,' called a female voice in a low whisper, 'please do not scream, the fewer people who know I'm here the better,'

I gradually turn round on my bed, to see that Lady Kingston, wife of the Constable of the Tower was in my cell. She was sat on the edge of the bed, a shawl wrapped tightly round her, as if to disguise her face.

'Lady Kingston?' I asked, wipping away my tears as I sat up on the bed, 'why...'

'I've come to warn you. When the guards bring you food, do not eat it. Lord Dixon has bribed the cook to lace your food with Pennyroyal, to kill your baby,'

My hands grabbed my belly and I nodded, that I understood. If my baby died, Anthony could hurry up my burning and my silence.

'I thought you should know,' she said getting to her feet, 'I've seen many women pass into this fortress over the years. Some have been guilty as sin, some as innocent as babies, but they all have one thing in common-it's men who have brought them here...One thing I never understood about men, is how they always miss the small details. Oh, they make sure all the important matters are taken care of, but when it comes to the fine little details, they tend not to notice,'

And with that she was gone, leaving me to wonder at her words, pondering hard at their meaning.

****

I couldn't sleep that night, my mind was racing with the fear, that I would never see my husband and daughters in this world again. And what of my unborn child-what would become of it?! The food the guards had brought me, lay on the floor by the side of my bed. I was staving and my baby crying food, but Lady Kingston warning was etched on my mind.

'For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have enclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet,' I prayed, at my cell window looking at the bright moon staring down at me. Was Thomas feeling the same fears as me? Would he ever see his children again?

As I was a lone with my thoughts, I heard the key turn in the lock and door open very slowly.

'You can take the food,' I said, believing it to be the guards, wanting my dinner things. I couldn't face them and remained looking out the window, 'I can't face eating today,'

'Mrs Cromwell,' came a female whisper. I turn round and once again found that Lady Kingston, was stood in my cell, holding a small lantern just above her head. This time she was accompanied by two guards, who were holding a large bundle between them.

I got off the bed and walk towards them, convinced that they were here to take me away but instead the two guards stepped forward and put the bundle on the bed. As cloth covering the package unravelled, I saw something large, fall out on to the sheets. In the darkness, it was hard to make out what it was that now lay on the bed, it only when Lady Kingston raised her lantern a little higher, that I saw the body of a young woman.

'Oh my god!' I screamed, but I felt Lady Kingston come across my mouth, silencing me.

'Please be quiet,' she hissed and handed me an old looking dress, 'quickly, put this on!'

****

I did as I was told, quickly swapping the well worn dress I'd been given in Tower to what looked like the dress of one of the Towers' washerwomen. As I tied the ribbons, my mind was racing with thoughts-what was happening? Why was there a body of a woman lying in my cell? What had killed her? Was I to soon join her?

'Come quickly,' whispered Lady Kingston, 'we have not got much time,'

The four of us, lead by Lady Kingston, crept down the spiral stone staircase. The stones where old and some were loss, causing me to dig my nails into the stone walls for fear of falling.

'Lady Kingston,' I said, quietly as I tip toed behind her, 'where are we going?'

'I was given instructions by an unnamed source,' she replied, not looking back as she spoke, 'to smuggle you out the Tower and deliver you to the river,'

'By who?' I asked, worried that it could be more foe than friend who she was delivering me to.

'I do not know,'

'Who was that girl?'

'She was arrested for murdering her husband,' muttered Lady Kingston, shaking her head slowly from side to side, in a way that reminded me of Thomas, 'though from what I hear it was a case of either her or him...we found her dead in her cell, from consumption this morning'

'My innocent mother was hanged for killing my father,' I sighed, as for the first time I felt the baby move, 'Lady Kingston, what was her name?'

By now we had reached the bottom of the stair case and Lady Kingston, was ordering the guards to open the locked door, as quickly and as quietly as possible. As the guards got the door opened, Lady Kingston took off her shawl and wrapped it tight around my face, so that only my eyes remained uncovered.

'Walk out this door and down to the river,' she said, handing me the lantern, 'there will be a barge waiting for you. They will take you the rest of your journey. If anyone stops you, tell them you are a washer woman, returning late from work...Quick you must go!'

I did what I was told and started to walk into the night, hoping that the lantern would guide me safely to my destination.

'Lily,' called Lady Kingston, in a hush tone but still making me jump, 'the girl's name was Lily,'

****

I had no idea where the barge was taking me. As soon as I sat down in the boat, we started to move away from the Tower and from London. My guide didn't speak, just got on with taking me to my destination. I didn't ask any questions, for fear of the answer. Was I being taken to safety? Or was I being taken to my death?

I wrapped my hands around my belly and prayed to Heaven that it was not death I was being taken to.

'Please God, don't let be my last night on this earth and please, don't let them hurt Thomas,' I said to myself, feeling the stars shine down upon me from Heaven.

It was quiet on the stretch of river, but every barge that did passed us, I would strain my eyes, to see if it was Thomas being taken to Tower.

'We here,' said the oarsman, bring the barge to a standstill. I got out, without any idea where I was and the barge and its oarsman disappeared into the night before, I could ask. It was only after I held my lantern high in the darkness and let my eyes become use to the place, that I realised where I was-Richmond Palace!

'What the?' I called out loud, as I stared at the magnificent building, now looming over me in the darkness. I stood there open mouth, not sure what to do or where to go. Suddenly, for the second time that night, I felt someone grab hold of my arm and once again I screamed!

'Lady Cromwell, please don't scream. It's me,' there was no mistaking the accent and as I turn round, I came face to face with Queen Anne!


	13. Chapter 13

(Hope you all enjoy this chapter :))

'We must hurry, Lady Cromwell,' whispered the Queen, as she grabbed hold of my sleeve, 'before anyone notices I am gone!'

'Yes, your maje...' I started but before I could finish, she started to pull me towards the palace. I blew the lantern out as we made our way towards the building, for fear we would be spotted by the guards.

'It was one of these stones,' said the Queen, frantically hitting the cold stone wall, with the palm of her hand, 'open you silly thing!'

'Here, your majesty,' I smiled, as I hit the stone she was looking for and slowly the secret entrance to the castle revealed itself and the two of us fled into the tiny grab in the stone.

'How did you know?'

'Thomas knows everything,' I said with a sly smile, as I went to help her push the secret door shut, my mind remember all the sneaking around I use to do. But as I put my hands on the door, she tapped them away.

'No, your baby!'

'After all my baby's been through, your majesty, I think it can survive me helping you,'

In the end, it did take two of us to get the door of light weight stones back into place and it was done with a great hast, as we feared the soldiers on night patrol would soon be passing. We were left in complete darkness, as the door slide into place and I felt the Queen slip her cold hand into mine.

'I do not like the dark,' she said, mournfully, 'it makes me feel alone. I brought a candle with me but it burnt out as I waited for you,'

'Which way did you come, your majesty?' I asked, squeezing her hand in reassurance, 'left or right?'

'Left,'

****

The two of us stumbled along a maze of corridors and crawled up a flight of stairs on our hands and knees, frightened that we may fall. I had never been in this part of the Palace before-Thomas' rooms had been in the right of the building.

'We must be here!' said Queen Anne, frantically, as we reached a dead end, 'quick, try every stone!'

In the darkness of the corridor, the two of us hit the three walls with the palm of our hands, desperately trying to find the brick that would set us free from the darkness.

Finally, my hand fell against the trick stone and the wall opened into a small, well lit room. The two of us tumbled through the door, the Queen falling to the floor, while me, mindful of my child, managed to grab hold of the edge of the door, stopping myself from falling.

'Your majesty,' called the a woman running towards the Queen and helping her to her feet, 'I told you I should go with you!'

'I'm fine, Sabine,' said the Queen getting to her feet and knocking her Lady-in-Waiting's hands away, 'fetch a chair for Lady Cromwell and some food and drink!'

****

Soon I was sat before the fire in the Queen's bed chamber, eating away hungrily at a plate of bread and cheese, Sabine had had waiting for me. The door to the chamber was securely bolted.

'Your majesty,' I said, between mouthfuls-me and the baby were greatly enjoying our food, 'thank you so much for rescuing me. If every I can do anything for you,'

'Do not worry, Lady Cromwell,' said Queen Anne, sitting down opposite me, 'but I must tell you, your husband was arrested and brought to the Tower this afternoon,'

'I know,' I replied mournfully, the food no longer agreeing with me, 'I prayer that they don't hurt him,'

'I fear that it may be too late. I here Lord Suffolk has already drawn up Lord Cromwell death warrant,'

I felt a silent tear trickle down my cheek as we spoke. It wasn't meant to be this way! My Heaven on Earth would soon be completely destroyed, all for the sake of a few men's vanity.

'My God,' I cried, as I felt my chest tighten, 'their tell him I'm dead!'

'Lady Kingston will inform him. Your stepson also knows everything,'

'Thank you,' I sighed slightly but another tear appeared in my eye, at the thought of my family broken apart; Thomas awaiting his death and Maddie being told by Anthony that her mother was gone. I was no longer a prisoner but I wasn't free. I was no closer to getting back with my daughters, while was husband was one step closer to the gallows-the ghost of my father was hanging around my neck.

'Please do not cry, Lady Cromwell,' whispered the Queen, kneeling in front of me and taking hold of my hands, 'you need to be strong-I am not, I fear. We need to tell the King and stop this,'

'Are things any better?' I asked, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

'His majesty does not want me. He wants little Katherine but she is just a child! How long will she put up with his leg?!'

'Would you want to, your majesty,' I asked coyly.

'You must put up with things from your husband?' said the Queen, 'oh I'm sorry!'

'No, it's fine...' I said with a smile, 'He puts his feet on the table, even when we're eating,'

'And you live with it,'

'No, I tell him to get them down, which he does until the next time...' I laughed, while thinking putting feet on the table, was very different than sharing a bed with someone, whose leg smelt of rotting fish, ' but he always replies that I keep him awake at night, talking in my sleep,'

She laughed as I spoke, her eyes shining in the firelight. Queen Anne loved the King, but would it bring her anything more than heartache?

'What the two of us heard that afternoon, still chills me to the bone,' she said, her eyes now trying to suppress tears, 'I had a visit from Lord Rich. They saw us that day.'

'I know,' I whispered, 'they had me sentence to burn at the stake to keep me quiet,'

'Rich said, told me that I could end up like the first Queen Anne, if I do not keep silent,' the Queen seemed to stutter as she spoke, 'I was scared, but once I got word of what they were going to do to you, I knew I could not be silent anymore,'

'Thank you, your majesty,'

'I have written to the King, requesting an audience...then we will go and tell him everything'

****

In the end it was the King, who came to us. It felt as though I had barely closed my eyes, when I was awoken by the sound of people rushing around.

'Lady Cromwell,' called the Queen, flying through the door, into her small closet room, where I had spent the night. Her hair was flying widely around her and in her hands she carried a French hood trimmed with rubes, 'the King is here! Quick, I need your help!'

I got to my feet, tired and puzzled, trying to remember the events of the night before. As it all came flowing back, the Queen shoved the hood into my hands.

'I need you to put this on for me!' she said, in a fluster, 'none of my Ladies know how it goes!'

With the Queen sat before the glass, I put on her French hood for her, making sure every strand of her hair was bush back into place, as I fitted the finely made hood securely on to her head. I smiled as I saw the result-without her strange Cleves fashions on, the Queen looked even more breathtaking.

'I like your clothes,' she said as she smiled at herself in the glass, 'now...'

But before she could say any more, the door to her chamber went flying open and the King, surrounded by members of court, stormed in. Quickly, I withdrew to the corner of the room, making sure my face was well hidden.

'Your majesty, is most kind to have excepted my invitation,' said the Queen, as she curtseyed, 'I hope you had a good journey?'

'Well...'snapped the King, but as he spoke the Queen lifted her head and he saw his wife for the first time in dress that didn't seemed strange, 'you look well, darling,'

Looking up, but still keeping my distance I watched the King and Queen, noticing for the first time that the King seemed to be looking at his wife with some affection. I also saw out of the corner of my eye, both the Seymours and little Katherine Howard, who was holding a small puppy dog, in her arms.

'Thank you. Your majesty is most kind,'

The King smile, clicked his fingers and a courtier came running. None of us heard what was said, but I guess it was something to do with Katherine Howard, for the courtier the King had spoken to, soon lead her and the puppy out of the room.

'Now darling,' smiled the King, 'you said you had something of great importance to discuss with me,'

The Queen looked nervous, standing before the King and certain members of his court but she took a deep breath and began to speak.

'Yes, I do,' she then stopped and motioned me to come over, 'we have something to tell you,'

There was a gasp as I make myself known and I saw the look of thunder that had come over both Seymours faces, but it was nowhere near as bad as the look of violence on the King's face.

'Guards! Seize her!' bark the King.

****

'Your majesty,' I screamed, trying to shake the guards off my arms, 'please...'

'Get her out of my sight,' roared the King, his eyes on fire, as he turned away and started march away down the corridor, as fast as his leg would let him, 'throw her back in the Tower with her traitor husband!

'Your majesty!'

I don't know how I managed it but I somehow I break free of the guards and gave chase and throwing myself on the floor, one hand on my belly and the other on the King's good leg.

'Your majesty,' I pleaded, 'don't be angry with the Queen. She is innocent, it was me who planned everything,'

'Of course she is innocent!' barked the King, turning around, 'her kind nature has let her be taken in by a villainess harpy , like I was with your husband!'

'I confess, I am those things, your majesty,' I said, bowing my head as I spoke, 'but my husband is innocent!'

'Your husband is a traitor!'

'No!' I cried, forgetting for a moment who I was speaking to, 'all he is, is your majesty's good and faithful servant!'

'I heard that once before,' snarled the King, in a manner that made my body shiver, 'and we know what happened there!'

The room went silent, my voice was stuck in my throat. The King had succeeded in silencing me and I soon felt the guards once again take hold of my arms, as the King started to walk away.

'Your majesty,' called Queen Anne, appearing in the corridor, her crystal German accent, shaking as she spoke, 'please...'

The King stop and turn, looking at the wife with a kindness.

'Darling...'

'What has Thomas' actually done!' I said, quietly but load enough for the King to hear.

'What?!'

'What crimes was Thomas meant to have been plotting...your majesty?'

The King stopped and stared at me, anger in his eyes, but behind the danger, I could see his mind working. Would he say that Thomas had given him a bride, who he hated, (though I suspected part of him was warming towards her), or was it Thomas' unpopularity with the people and foreign Kings or was it simply something that Suffolk had whispered in his ear.

'Do you know the kind of man you married?' he asked, his manner slightly calmer.

'I'm no fool, your majesty,' I said, finding strength, as I felt the baby move, 'I know Thomas is no saint but I know he did the things he did, because he believes in the good of his intentions...'

'HA!'

'Or because his King commands it,'

Silently the King came up to me and looked me up and down, his face with a look of menace that for a brief second reminded me of my father.

'You are of very low birth, Mrs Cromwell,' he hissed, 'what right do you have to speak to me in such manner?'

'Because I love my husband,' I replied, feeling my body and mind gain in confidence, 'the same as your wife loves you, which you'd see if you opened your eyes! The same as with Thomas! If you only looked clearly, you'd see that he is no traitor,'

Once again the room was descend into a silence, which seemed to last a lifetime. The King just stared at me, his eyes staring hard at me. Finally, with a flick of his hand he spoke.

'All of you, leave us!' he commanded, causing the Queen's ladies in waiting and those who had accompanied the King, to hurriedly exit the corridor and chamber.

'Sir, I must protest,' whispered the eldest Seymour, putting a hand on the King's shoulder, but the King simply shock him off.

'I think you can go, Lord Seymour,' replied the King, not looking at him.

****

When the five of us were alone in the corridor, (I was still being held by guards), the King sat down on a chest that was pushed against the wall and motioned a nervous looking Queen Anne to join him.

'Bring her here,' commanded the King to the guards. This time without struggling, I let the guards guide me. Once I was stood before the King and Queen, I dropped to my knees.

'Now Mrs Cromwell, the Queen here asked me to visit her. I believed she was wanting an audience in regards to our marriage but I see now that was not her intention,'

'I am greatly sorry, your majesty,' said the Queen, her eyes looking down at the floor, her head shaking from side to side.

'You are forgiven, ' replied the King kindly, as he put a hand, very gently on top of hers. Queen Anne, gave a little jump at this gesture, but soon she had a smile on her nervous looking face, 'but Mrs Cromwell, you might not be so lucky. What reason can you give me for not sighting yours and your husband's death warrant,'

Knowing I could not show fear, I swallowed the lump in my throat and said a prayer to myself before, telling the King of what me and the Queen had heard that afternoon in the garden. To my surprise the King listen quietly to my tale, only occasionally looking toward the Queen for her to back-up what I was saying.

'So Thomas, spoke the truth that morning,' said the King, when I finally finished.

'Yes, your majesty,' I said, 'only you chose not to believe him,'

'Well, there have been many attempts to undo my father's work, Mrs Cromwell,' sighed the King, though more with hurt than anger, 'though this one seemed too far fetch to be true. I thought that Cromwell was simply trying to draw attention from his own traitorous plan. Suffolk thoughts as much...'

'But Suffolk would say anything to get Thomas' head on the block!' I interrupted without thinking. I panicked as the King glared at me, so I added, 'as Thomas would do the same for Suffolk's head!'

Thankfully the King laugh at this comment, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

'You are no fool, Mrs Cromwell,' laugh the King, 'I see you are more than just a pretty face for Thomas to come home to, but tell me, why would Lord Dixon and Rich want to overthrow me,'

'To tell you the truth, you majesty, I'm just as puzzled as you are,' I said, choosing my words carefully so I would not lose the King's side, 'but An...Lord Dixon has the power and money to raise an army. You know as well as I do his family backed the hunchback against your great father. Maybe there are more behind this plan than simply him and Rich,'

'Bastards!' cried the King, as his mood greatly changed. He jumped to his feet, only for his leg to bring him great pain and he stumbled, but the Queen caught his arm and bide him to sit back down.

'Your majesty, please sit,' she begged and the King, to my surprise did as she commanded.

'Arrest them,' shouted the King, as he sat back down, 'I'll have them butchered so badly at Tyburn, they will begging to go to Hell! Someone fetch me Suffolk!'

I saw my chance now and without any worries or fears I began once again to speak.

'Your majesty, while I'm sure Lord Suffolk is a faithful and kind servant, who is most loyal to his King and his duty,' the words almost stuck in my throat as I spoke, 'but he is a soldier, not a politician. You need someone who is good with words and ...pressure, to weasel out of them the names, places and dates involved'

'You are right, Mrs Cromwell,' nodded the King in agreement, 'a matter like this needs someone with the skill of interrogation, who can press every little sicken detail from these traitorous bastards' mouths,'

'Begging your pardon, your majesty...I know a man who could help,'

****

It took all my control, not to snatch the keys out of the guard's hands and unlock the door myself, but the moment the lock clicked and the guard started to open the heavy door, I pushed past him and ran into the cell.

Thomas, who was sat on the edge of the small bed, his head resting on his hands that were linked together as if in prayer, jumped to his feet as he saw me. He looked thinner than when I had last seen him, his face slightly pale and gaunt. His clothes were shabby but I didn't care, as I threw my arms around him.

'Bathsheba!' he said, in shock, as I felt his arms around my waist.

'You're coming home,' I whispered, holding him as tight as my growing belly would let me.

Suddenly, there came a loud cough from just outside the cell, that cause me to loosen my grip on Thomas and turn back towards the door. It was then I remembered that I had not come to the Tower alone.

'Your majesty?!,' said Thomas sounding even more stunned, as the King slowly, made his way into the small cell.

'Thomas,' said the King with a small nod, 'I have a job for you,'

****

'That your dada,' I said to my bump, as Thomas placed his hand on top of my belly as I felt the baby stir briefly. We were lying in bed, Kate lying fast asleep between us, in one of Gregory and Elizabeth's spare rooms. Our house had been ransacked the night of my arrested, every room had been turned upside-down. We had returned there, on our way from the Tower to find our home in ruins, our possessions gone or broken, rooms stripped of its belongs, (they'd even taken the glass from the windows), but it wasn't the mob I blamed for the ruined of our home.

'I'm sorry, Bathsheba,' whispered Thomas, leaning over and kissing me. I closed my eyes as our lips touched, part of me still not believing that I had my husband back. Now all we needed was to free Maddie.

'It's not your fault,'

'How can you say that,' he sighed, turning his head away from me, 'I've brought us to ruin. Our home is gone. We are having to sleep in my son's spare room...'

'It doesn't matter,' I said, shaking my head and placing my hand on top of his.

'And worst of all, I let them taking Maddie away and imprison you!'

'Thomas, I knew the risks. How was I to know that Anthony, knew me and the Queen had heard his plotting,' I said, turning my body, so that I was now lying facing him, 'come, Thomas, you're not a man for self pity,'

Between us, Kate started to stir. She sighed with her little mouth and then turned over, mumbling the words, 'dada, mummy'

'They threaten to burn Kate,' I whispered, running a finger through her dark hair.

'What!' Thomas' voice suddenly sounded strong and confident. His eyes flashed back up at me, dark as ever. I had not spoken of what had gone on in the months since I had begged him to flee-I wanted to enjoy having him home before the fight back would begin.

'So that I would confess to heresy and take her place. Suffolk thought that if I knew my life was in immediate danger, I would tell him were you were or that you would surrender. What he didn't realise was that Anthony already knew where you were and that I was to burn regardless,'

'Bastards!' shouted Thomas, getting out of bed and knocking a small cup of ale that was on the bedside table, to the floor in frustration as he so. Kate jumped out of her sleep with a cry and looked around the room confused, her eyes half closed.

'Thomas, please calm...' I started, putting an arm round Kate, who was rubbing her tired eyes with her small clenched fists.

'They would have killed you all and I would not have been able to stop them!'

'But you came back for us!'

'Because I thought the bastards would let you go, if they had me!' yelled Thomas, swiping one of the bed's posts as he did so, 'how could I protect you from their violence from a prison cell!'

'Don't shout, Dada!' cried Kate, her hands on her hips, as she almost mirrored Thomas' angry expression on her small round face.

Thomas stop and looked at Kate and me. He seemed to mellow then, his dark eyes softening as he came back over to the bed, picked up his daughter and held her tight in his arms.

'Dada's sorry Kate,' he said softly, 'he's not angry with you or mummy. Dada's angry with himself for not being here when you, mummy and Maddie needed him,'

'But your here now and free,' I said, getting out of bed and joining the two of them, resting my head on Thomas' shoulder, 'and we'll get out of this mess together,'

****

'I do not like you being here, Bathsheba,' said Thomas, placing a hand gently on the side of my face, 'you and the baby have been through enough,'

'No, I want to stay,' I replied, kissing the palm of his hand, 'I want to watch that bastard squirm!'

We were stood in rooms in Hampton Court, having slipped in unnoticed early this morning. I had had to persuade Thomas to take me with him, as I wasn't about to miss a minute of this and despite everything, me and the baby had never felt stronger.

'Well,' he smiled, patting my growing belly, 'at least sit down,'

I did as I was told, my urged to stay was so strong, sitting in the window seat, feeling the sun on my back. After a few moments, the sound of familiar footsteps were heard in the corridor, stopping outside the door. The door was swung open in a causal manner by the footsteps owner, unaware that they were not alone.

'Hello Suffolk!' said Thomas with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

(Thanks for all the great reviews-they really do mean so much. PS, ILoveThee I'm flattered you left your book for my story.)

Suffolk looked like he seen a ghost. All the colour drained from his face as he saw Thomas, leaning on the desk smiling and then saw me, sitting, watching from the window. I couldn't help but laugh as his handsome face turned green.

'What's the matter, Suffolk,' said Thomas, still grinning as he moved away from the desk and went over to the door. He hit the door with the palm of his hand, causing it to slam with a loud thud, that echoed round the room, 'you look like you've seen a ghost?'

'You...your...' stuttered Suffolk, 'you should be in the...'

'In the Tower, awaiting my death and mourning the loss of my wife,' finished Thomas, 'didn't you know, things have changed Suffolk? Or was the brothel you spent the night in so low that even the court gossips failed to reach it,'

'I'm sure the King will soon regret his decision, Mr Cromwell,' replied Suffolk, regaining some of his usual, cocky confidence, stressing the Mr as heavily as he could, 'with a little help, he will soon see the error of his ways,'

Thomas nodded, but didn't say anything, not yet anyway. He simply nodded his head and walked around the room, his eyes occasionally glancing at me.

'And my wife, Suffolk?' he said, breaking the brief silence, walking back towards Suffolk, who looked extremely uncomfortable, 'and our young daughter and the baby my wife is carrying. Will they to suffer because of your vanity?'

'I...l' struggled Suffolk, looking at me with worry, his usually confidence gone, 'I never intended for her to get hurt. She and the little girl were just meant to be...'

'Bait,' said Thomas, once again finishing Suffolk's words. There was a long pause, as Thomas stop pacing the chamber and stood right next to Suffolk, unnerving him even more, 'tell me, who taught you to fight, Suffolk? Was it a skilled marksmen from France? Or Spain? Maybe even Portugal-I hear the Portuguese are the most skill swords men in Europe,'

'I do not...,' started Suffolk, confused but this time Thomas didn't finish the words for him. With one skilful movement of his leg, Thomas managed to knock Suffolk off his feet and on to the floor, causing him to land with a bang on his back. Suffolk, despite all his years as a soldier, was in shock and froze as Thomas rested his boot on his throat.

'It's not nice being scared, is it, my lord Suffolk,' snarled Thomas, his face full of anger, 'yet you put my daughters through Hell! Tell me was that a brave thing to do-threatening a three year old girl?! Did you feel like a man, as you sentenced my pregnant wife to burn?! Do you feel brave now? ... Get up!'

Suffolk, quickly scrambled to his feet, his face drained of all colour. As he did so, he glanced over at me, as if appealing to me for help but I simply smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Thomas turned away from him and began to walk away, letting Suffolk regain some of his usual confidence.

'Did you feel brave, Mr Cromwell, when you've sentence your enemies to death?' said Suffolk, in more of a mumble than anything else. Once again Thomas was silent, as he went back over to the desk and leaned against it, looking at the floor.

'I never made victims of their families,' replied Thomas, looking back at him.

'So what of George Boleyn?'

'As I recall, Suffolk, you were only too willing to help in that matter,' said Thomas calm and collected, 'as you were in the North but your overlooking a few little details. I have never committed anything for the sake of my own vanity and you know as well as anyone that I am guilty of no treason-unlike you!'

'Me?'

'I suppose it was easily for people to accuse me, after all I not one of you, am I? No rich parents to secure me a place at court and get out of ever having to do a day's work. A man who has had all those things would never commit treason, ' continued Thomas, 'no, more likely the man, who comes from nothing-after all, you cannot trust a man like that. Once he has a taste power, he clearly going to want more!'

'Of course!,' I added with a smile at Suffolk, who turned his sights again on me but was not sure how to view my presence here, 'Also a man who was married to the King's sister would never commit treason, unlike the one who married the common slut,'

'I had forgotten that little episode,' said Thomas, turning to me and smiling, 'no one would suspect a man who was at one point a member of the Royal family,-and you're not a slut, Bathsheba'

'Thank you,' I interrupted, 'but then again Thomas, the man married to the King's sister was never faithful to her,'

'Or his current wife,' said Thomas, sitting down next to me, 'unlike the commoner, who has always been to his,'

Suffolk looked at the both of us, with a mixture of confusion and fear. It was all I could do not to laugh at man, whose pigheadedness had almost ripped my family apart; I enjoyed every moment of watching the panic grow on this man face.

'You two are both mad!' he managed to gasp, looking at us with wide eyes as he flinched in fear, 'I do not have to listen to this, Mr Cromwell'

He turn to leave and made his way towards the door, but by the time he reached it, Thomas was at his side, slamming the door shut as soon as Suffolk had opened it.

'The thing is Lord Suffolk,' hissed Thomas, his face dark with anger, 'you do have to listen to it, unless you want me to tell the King that your involved in the plot to bringing down his majesty...For as Bathsheba and I have just shown, he has every reason not to trust you,'

'You wouldn't dare,' said Suffolk, through his gritted teeth, trying to hide his fear.

'Wouldn't I?!' snapped back Thomas but he then paused and returned to his calm manor, 'but no-not now at any rate. Did you know Lord Dixon and Rich are planning a coup against the government and later the King?'

'Of course not!'

'Wonder if the King would see it that way?'

'But you just said...'started Suffolk, desperation dripping off his voice, 'what do you want me to do?'

Thomas once again was silent, as he walk back to the desk, his boots heavy on floor. I felt the baby quietly stir at this brief moment of silence, as if it was simply turning over and then going back to sleep; I patted my stomach as it did so.

'Bring me Rich,' said Thomas, leaning back on the desk, 'if anyone can be easily manipulated into changing sides, it's him,'

'As you wish...Mr Cromwell,' replied Suffolk, trying to cover up his disappointment at his defeat.

'Oh and if you ever threaten a member of my family again, it will not be Tyburn you'll have to fear,' said Thomas , staring straight at him, 'I will disembowel you myself!'

****

'Tomorrow won't be too late, will it?' I asked. Rich was away in Kent overseeing the selling off of Abbey property and would not be back till the following morning. We had left Hampton Court and were now sat in the garden of our wrecked house, watching Kate play in the sun. It was my idea to come here, as I couldn't take any more of the tension building between me and Elizabeth, who despite being heavily pregnant would make a point of leaving the room, every time I entered it; meals had been a nightmare!

'No,' replied Thomas, shading his eyes from the sun, 'they have no idea what's going on and Suffolk will not have told them. He maybe a useless husband but he's loyal to the King,'

'But won't Anthony be panicking, now that me and you are free?'

'Possibly. Though with any luck, he will simply see it as a sign of the King going soft in his old age,' said Thomas with a small laugh, as he picked at some blade of grass, 'Bathsheba, I don't know how you can eat those things!'

As we were talking, I had been eating this food that had just arrived in England from some far off land. It's skin was yellow but it was what was inside that you ate, which was mushy and sometimes taste bitter.

'The baby wants it,' I said, gulping down a mouthful, with a shrug of the shoulders.

'Well, what the baby wants, the baby gets,' smiled Thomas, patting my belly.

The two of us just sat there for the moment, watching as Kate tried to do a cartwheel, while singing tunelessly to herself. Kate would be four this September and looking at her now, I found it hard to believe how quickly the time had gone by; it didn't seem that long ago, that I was lying under the tree in Chelsea with my sewing, the summer sun shining down on me, as I ran a hand over my baby bump, while I waited for Thomas.

Suddenly, I felt the baby kick. The baby had been moving on and off for the past month but this was the first time it had moved with such force, that I let out a cry of shock.

'Bathsheba! What's wrong?' said Thomas, coming out of his thoughts and turning towards me, his face full of concern.

'The baby's kicking,' I smiled, taking hold of his hand and placing it on the spot. As he felt our child kick his hand, he leant forward and kissed me.

'Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?'

'I think it's another girl,' I said, turning into his arms, 'I don't think I meant to bear boys,'

'Then we'll have another beautiful little girl,' he replied, with a smile, but as he spoke, Kate came running up to us, her young face looking full of worry and strain.

'Dada, mummy,' she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, 'I miss Maddie!'

'Oh Kate,' I cried, pulling her on to my lap and putting my arms around her, 'don't cry. Maddie will be back with us soon, won't she dada?'

'Of course,' said Thomas, trying to put on a brave face for our little girl.

'But when?' asked Kate, looking at us with her wide eyes wet and her lips trembling. My heart broke looking at my daughter in a state of such distress, but I had vowed to keep my hurt at the loss of my eldest to the times when I was alone; now I just put on a brave smile for my youngest.

'Soon, Kate. Soon,'

'Can't you make them give her back, dada?' said Kate, looking up at her father, 'people are always doing what you tell them too'

'If only it was that simple, Kate,' sighed Thomas, kissing her on the top of her head.

'I tell you what, Kate,' I said with a smile, 'why don't you say a prayer to God, asking him to look after Maddie and bring her back to us soon,'

Kate nodded and she got off my lap, kneeling down on the grass, bowing her little head and putting her hands together.

'Our Father,' she chirped in a serious voice, 'please look after Maddie, cause we love her very, very much. And we miss her very, very much, so please, please bring her home soon. Thank you...Oh and please look after mummy and dada. Amen,'

'Amen,' said me and Thomas together. Thomas got to his feet then and held out his hand to Kate, 'come Kate, let's go and have a look at the fishes,'

As Kate got to her feet and took her father's hands, her face seemed to have brightened and a smile was back on her lips. I closed my eyes against the sun, as once again I felt the baby kick as hard as it could. Despite everything, especially the absence of Maddie, at that very moment I felt very close to peace-until I felt something whizz pass my head and hit the tree. My eyes flew open and felt my heart freeze as I saw that there was an arrow imbedded in the trunk of the tree-in the very place were Thomas had just been sitting.

'Bathsheba move!'

I rolled away, as quickly as I could to the side of the tree, still not understanding what was happening.

'Mummy!' cried Kate running over to me.

'Bathsheba, are you ok?' asked Thomas anxiously, worry written all over his face, as he helped me sit up. It was then I saw it-another arrow but this one was meant for me.

****

'So Rich,' said Thomas, surprisingly calm, 'whose sick plan was it to murder a little girl's parents right in front of her. Dixon's or yours?'

'I do not understand,' replied Rich, in that haughty way of his, as he sat down behind his desk, not looking at us. It was early the following morning and while the court was only just starting to wake, me and Thomas, along with Suffolk, found ourselves in Rich's office at the Court of Augmentations. Once again, I had had to persuade Thomas to let me come with him, but after we had both been awake all night with Kate, who was suffering nightmares, I was determined to see this through to the very end.

'It's a simple question?' I hissed, 'did you or Anthony, try to kill me and my husband?'

Rich looked up at me briefly and then returned to the papers on his desk, though it was clear he was not reading them.

'I often wondered, Mrs Cromwell,' he said, very quietly, 'how you broke the news to your husband that you had a daughter by another,'

'That is none of your business!,' I snapped back, hating this man more than ever.

'You're right, Mrs Cromwell, I have no right to ask,' replied Rich, his voice still quiet, 'but knowing as I do, Cromwell hatred for those who have gotten everything by right of birth, I find it strange that he would actually want a child, who has everything thanks to her father!'

I wanted to punch him so much, to break his nose like I did with Anthony all those years ago, but luckily for Rich, Thomas got there with words, before me.

'You know as well as I do Rich, that that is rubbish,' said Thomas, his voice slowly losing its calm edge, 'Lord Dixon has no concern for Maddie welfare. For crying out loud, she was almost seven when he finally took an interest in her. It was his inheritance, he was after, wasn't it?'

Thomas, who had been stood next to me, just by Rich's desk, started walking very slowly around the desk and stood behind Rich.

'Wasn't it, Rich?' asked Thomas, peering over Rich's shoulder causing him to jump, 'and why would he do that?'

'I...I...' started Rich, trying hard to find his words, 'I imagine he simply wants what's owed to him,'

'Maybe,' said Thomas, with a smile, 'or maybe...'

'For God sake, Rich!' shouted Suffolk, 'are you and Dixon plotting to overthrow the King!'

'Well handled, Suffolk,' muttered Thomas rolling his eyes.

Rich looked around at the three of us-first Thomas, then Suffolk and finally me. It was me his eyes rested on for the longest time, before they once again went to papers. He knew that I knew the truth, he had helped Anthony plot my death and now he could sense that I want revenge.

'That's nonsense,' said Rich, clearing his throat, 'why would I...'

'What are you today?' continued Thomas, picking up a handful of papers from the desk and flicking through them, 'Catholic or Lutheran? Conservative or Reformer? Or whatever the highest bidder wants you to be-what did Dixon offer you?'

'I am loyal...'

'To his majesty,' it was my turn to interrupt him, 'me and you both know that's not true. Why else would you take the innocent words of little girl and twist them, to get rid of the woman who had heard your plotting,'

'Cromwell, do you always get your expecting wife to help you with your dirty work?' whispered Rich, flicking the corner of one of the sheets of paper.

'Bathsheba insisted on coming,' said Thomas, smiling at me, 'she, like me, didn't take to kindly to someone taking one of our children away, threatening to burn another and then sentence her to death,'

'She, like you is a heretic,'

'Like you were once, Rich, remember?'

Rich's hands started to shake and the paper fell, fluttering to the floor. I smiled as I saw the fright start to appear across his weasel featured face.

'Of course Rich,' continued Thomas leaning over his shoulder, 'you do realise that the King knows everything. It is only a matter of time before Tyburn calls to you...unless of course you do what you've always done,'

Thomas, was once again stood behind Rich and put both his hands on the back of his chair, leaning on it, causing the chair to creak as it fell slightly back.

'You change sides, Rich,' hissed Thomas, 'you change sides,'


	15. Chapter 15

(Hope you all enjoy this chapter)

Rich, fearing Tyburn and the fate that might await him in the next world, told the three of us everything. Places and dates, as well as names but unfortunately Anthony wasn't the only name linked with our family.

****

'That's it Kate,' I said, patting her back gently, as I sat next to her at the table, 'you eat all your porridge up and your grow up big and strong with curly hair,'

'But my hairs already curly, mummy,' replied Kate, smiling at me as she took another mouthful of the milky porridge. I ruffled her hair, as she turn back to her evening meal and got up to pick up Kate's toys from the floor. In the room down the hall, Thomas and Gregory where talking with Elizabeth about her brothers involvement with the plot to bring down the King. Both of them had thought I should talk to her with them but I couldn't face being in a room with Elizabeth any longer than I had too.

'You little whore!' screamed Elizabeth, the door to the room flying open and the seventh mouth pregnant Elizabeth came flying into the room, her eyes glaring at me, 'you've put then up to this...Edward was right, you are just a common slut,'

'Do you mind not speaking to me like that in front of my daughter,' I replied, my voice sharp but trying not to lose my temper, 'it's your brothers you should have the harsh words with!'

'How dare you,' she screamed, her eyes like fire as they stared directly into mine, 'you've poisoned everything!'

'I think you'll find, Elizabeth, that it's your greedy brothers who have done this!'

As I spoke Thomas and Gregory came into the room, both of them looking as haggard as each other.

'No!' she screamed, her facing going bright red. Gregory came up to her and tried to put his arm round her waist.

'Lizzie, the baby,' he pleaded, but she pushed him away.

'We were all fine, before you waltzed into our lives,' she snarled, 'I bet you planned this from the beginning. I can see you now, sat in your little attic room, plotting all of this, wondering the best way to get into father's bed!'

'Elizabeth,' said Thomas, coolly, as he came to stand beside me and taking hold of my hand. I looked over at Kate, who thankfully was still eating her porridge and staring out the window.

'I'm sorry, father,' she replied in a kinder tone, 'I sure you must have been lonely, but could you not simply have visited the houses in Southwark, instead of marrying your dirty little maid!'

'Do not speak to my wife like that, Elizabeth,' answered Thomas, trying to control his temper, but I had lost mind by then.

'Tell me Elizabeth how many children did your father get your first sister-in-law with,' I screamed, the baby dancing around my belly, 'was it one or two!'

'Whore!'

'Look to your own saintly family!'

'Don't speak to my wife...'started Gregory, raising he voice to me for the first time since our meeting.

'Don't speak to Bathsheba in such a manner!'

'Don't shout a me father!'

'Whore!'

'That's it, Maddie. You must be very hungry after your journey,' Kate said, causing us all to fall silent and turn round to the table. A bedraggled Maddie was sat at the table, eating away at the porridge, with Kate kneeling on chair next to her, patting her back.

'Maddie!' I cried, running over to her and throwing my arm around her neck, holding her so tight that I vowed I would never to let her out of my sight again.

****

'Auntie Isabelle told me to go home,' said Maddie, sitting on my lap, before the fire, a blanket wrapped tightly round her, 'she took me first to our house but you lot weren't there,'

'Was she nice to you, Isabelle?' I asked carefully, hoping that Maddie had been treated well in the mouths of her imprisonment by Anthony.

'Oh, yes,' she replied, nodding her head eagerly, 'she let me play with her dresses and her make-up, but she told me that she's going home to her mother in York and that I should go home too,'

'Did Lord Dixon treat you well,' asked Thomas, carefully as he picked up Kate, 'he didn't hurt you?'

'No,' said Maddie, shaking her head from side to side, almost flicking her auburn hair in my face, 'but he wasn't nice. Use to make me eat in the kitchen and I wasn't allowed out of house. I had to keep out of the way when he was home, as he didn't want to see me,'

I hugged her tight, as I cursed Anthony under my breath for treating her in such away. True, I though, as least he didn't beat her but that fact that once again, he was treating her as if she was nothing ate away at me.

'Lord Dixon,' continued Maddie, ' was away this evening, so me and auntie Isabelle got away without anyone stopping us. She left me on the door step. I could see you all from the window. I knocked but no one heard, cause you all were shouting. But Kate saw me waving from the window,'

'I used the chair to open the door' said Kate, proudly.

'Kate,' asked Gregory, 'why didn't you tell us Maddie was at the window?'

'I did,' replied Kate, as Thomas put her down, 'but you all were shouting. Come on Maddie, let's go and play,'

As the two girls left the room with Alys, who Maddie greeted with a big hug, the four of us sat or stood in silence, ashamed and embarrassed over what had just happened.

'Father,' said Gregory, suddenly, 'are you feeling ok,'

I looked up at Thomas and was shocked to see how pale he looking and that he was holding on to the back of the chair as if steadying himself.

'Thomas?' I asked, worry spreading over me, as I got to my feet and placed my arm around his shoulder.

'I'm fine,' he answered, but his voice suddenly, sounded so weak. As we were stood there, his legs gave way, cause me and Gregory to catch him before he fell.

****

'I'm fine,' he replied with a weak smile as he laid on the bed. I smiled back as I sat down on the edge of the bed, beside him and taking hold of his hand. I had been so scared that I would lose him, I had never seen him look so ill. I had prayed feverishly to God and hadn't stop praying until the physician reassured me that Thomas would not be leaving me.

'Well, you're not. Don't argue with me-even Thomas Cromwell is allowed to be ill,'

'Jesus, my head hurts so much,' he said, squeezing my hand. I let over and kissed him gently on the forehead, the way I did with the girls when they were feeling poorly. He tried to get up but I placed my hand tenderly on his shoulder.

'The physician said you'll be fine, if you rest' I said, 'besides you're not allowed to leave me,'

At that moment, we were disturb by a gentle knock on the door. I turn round and saw Elizabeth standing gingerly in the doorway.

'I just came to see if father was ok,' she said, quietly, 'and to tell you, I've put Maddie and Kate to bed,'

'He'll live,' I replied with a small laugh, wiping away some small tears that had appeared in my eyes, 'thank you, Elizabeth,'

She nodded, but stood there for the moment as if not sure what to say or do next.

'I'm sorry, Bathsheba,' she whispered finally, looking at me straight in the eyes before turning to leave.

As Elizabeth left, I got up and went over to shut the door, then started to undress in the candlelight. As I loosened the ribbons of my dress, I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt my baby bump become free of the tightly pulled fabric; as if to say thank you, I felt the baby kick as my dress came way.

I got under the covers, snuggling into Thomas arms, laying my head on his chest and then closed my eyes. As I felt sleep come to me, I let out a small moan, Thomas ran his fingers threw my hair.

'and you're not allowed to leave me,'

****

It was May Day and the Queen had invited me, Thomas, and the girls, along with Gregory and Elizabeth to the celebrations at Hampton Court. Thomas had recover quickly from his illness, though his head still occasional hurt and Elizabeth and me were getting on better-though I doubted we would ever be friends. We were all happy to have Maddie back, though underneath it all was a hint of sadness. Elizabeth, though she never said anything, realised that Gregory and Thomas had not lied to her, that her brothers were capable of committing treason. All day she would walk round the house in a state of melancholy, speaking little and only eating because of her baby. None of us knew what to do, but all of us hoped that a day in the sun, surrounded by fun and games would cheer her up.

'Well, Kate,' said Thomas, picking her up and holding her over the pen, containing the roosters, 'which one will win?'

'That one,' replied Kate with glee, as she pointed to the bird, she thought would win the fight, 'I think that one, dada'

'Are you sure, Mistress Kate?' asked the man in charge of the cock fighting, 'he looks to scrawny to be a winner,'

'The other one looks like the Duke of Suffolk,' chirped Kate, handing the man the coins Thomas' had given her, 'and he's no winner,'

'Thomas,' I said, as me and Maddie joined the both of them by the pen, 'I really wish you wouldn't teach your daughter to gamble,'

'I'm teaching her important lessons in life,' he smiled, placing his free hand round my hip, 'winning, sizing up opponents...'

'Losing everything and ending up in Bedlam,' I added in a mumble, as the two roosters went to fight. I had no stomach for this sort of thing, so as the two birds torn into each other, I turned my back on the ring and Maddie did the same. After a few minutes, I heard Kate cheering and turned round, knowing that it was over and that Kate's hunch, (or was there something more to it), had been right. Looking back, I saw the man in charge of the betting, handing a purse full of money over to Kate.

'Look mummy,' she grinned, as she held the purse in the air, 'I won!'

I smiled and was about to say something, when the Queen's Lady-in-Waiting, Sabine appeared at my side.

'Sorry, Lady Cromwell,' she said, in her thick German accent. Only the Queen, still address Thomas (and me), by our former titles, as the King, despite returning Thomas' property, had not returned his knighthood or his position at court; though Thomas was hopeful it would only be a matter of time-I was not so sure, 'her majesty would like a word with you alone,'

I left both the girls with Thomas, who thankfully was taking them away from the cock fighting and to the jousting. As I accompanied Sabine, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Anthony talking with the Seymours. I said a silent prayer as I saw the three of them and carried on walking without looking back.

The Queen was sat in the shade of a small open tent, watching Lady Elizabeth play 'It' with her brother and Lady Jane. She smiled as she saw me and bid me to sit down next to her.

'Lady Cromwell,' she cried as I sat down, 'how are you? How is the baby?'

'We are both good, your majesty,' I said, feeling the baby kick, 'this little one doesn't want to sit still for a moment,'

'May I,' she asked coyly, holding out her hand. I gently took hold of it and guided it to my belly, placing it on the spot where the baby had just been kicking; after a few seconds it started to kick again, causing the Queen to laugh.

'The baby moves all the time?'

'Most of the time, especially when I am trying to sleep,' I laughed, as she took her hand away and looked very embarrassed, as she stared at the grass.

'The King has asked to come to my chamber tonight,' she said in such a whisper that I almost didn't hear her words.

'Oh,' I replied, 'that good, isn't it?'

'Yes, but ...' she started, then went quiet for a moment, her eyes staring hard at ground, 'does it really hurt,'

'A little,' I smiled sympathy, remembering my first time with Anthony. I had been terrified that someone would find us in the barn and that I'd be out on the road, but Anthony had promised he loved me and we marry as soon as his parents lets us, 'I won't lie to you, your majesty, it does hurt in the first few seconds and it does bleed but once you get passed that, it's fine,'

She bite her lip and appeared to chew on it, as she moved her stares from the grass to the children laughing and running around.

'I was always told that it was a dirty, sinful thing,' the Queen said softly, 'but I think that maybe it was a lie,'

'You should not be scared,' I said, taking hold of her hand, 'but you shouldn't do it if it doesn't feel right,'

'And if it does feel right?'

'Then,' I said, leaning towards her with a wicked smile, as I remembered nights I had shared with Thomas, 'it can be the most fun thing in the world,'

We both laugh then, very loudly, so that the Royal children all stopped their play and turned to stare at us.

'Begging your pardon, your majesty,' a voice I knew only too well said, interrupting us-it was Anthony, 'may I have a word with Mrs Cromwell?'

The Queen looked at him, her eyes that had just been laughing with me, now glared at Anthony with as much distain as I felt inside me.

'You may have a word with Lady Cromwell,' commanded the Queen, 'but what you have to say to Lady Cromwell, you can say in front of your Queen,'

Anthony face was bitter and twisted as he stood before us, and despite the fact Anthony was only a year older than me, he had the temper of a child and didn't like being told what to do.

'I'm sorry, your majesty,' spat Anthony, 'Bathsheba how dare you steal my daughter,'

'Anthony,' I replied, calmly getting to my feet, 'Maddie has been home with those who love her for two weeks and not once have you come to see her,'

I moved closer to him, so that I could whisper in his ear, 'don't you ever go near my family again, Anthony...especially now your world is starting to crumble,'

This was enough to break Anthony's temper. His handsome face went red, as he put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me violently backwards. I heard the Queen and the Royal girls give a cry of shock and soon the whole Courts eyes were on us. Thomas was at my side, and the King was at the Queen's; the Seymours were also close by, but Rich was hanging back.

'Are you ok, Bathsheba,' asked Thomas, putting an arm round my shoulder. I nodded my head to say I was fine, but also to hide the fact that I was a little shaken.

'Tell me, Lord Dixon,' bellowed the King, marching up to him, as fast as his leg would let him, 'are you in the habit of attacking expecting women?'

'That woman and her husband are nothing but traitorous bastards, your majesty' said Anthony, failing to calm down.

'Are they?' replied the King, circling Anthony, 'you are not the first to have levered that charge at them two. Well, Anthony what do you suggest I do with them?'

'Put them in the Tower, your majesty,' answered Anthony, who seemed slightly stunned by the King's question, 'then to Tyburn,'

As Anthony was speaking, I notice Suffolk had arrived with a troop of soldiers, that appeared to be surrounding the area, their swords ready, as if about to arrest someone. I took hold of Thomas hand and held it tight.

'Where are the girls?' I whispered.

'There safe. Gregory and Elizabeth are with them,'

'Tyburn,' nodded the King in agreement, 'yes that is the best place for traitorous dogs,'

As the King spoke, Suffolk and the soldiers pounced, arresting both the Seymours. There was gasps around the field and Anthony went white as a sheet.

'Take them to the Tower!' shouted the King, as the Seymours both protested their innocence, 'it's no good. Rich did what he always does. He betrayed you, Seymours, the way he betrayed More. He's sold you out too, Dixon,'

'Me,' said Anthony so weakly, it was pathetic as the soldiers started to approach him.

'I understand why the Seymours would want me gone, Dixon,' snarled the King, 'with me dead, their nephew would be King and them regents but what of you?'

Anthony looked at me, then Thomas and the King, before returning once again to me. The look of a naughty school boy was once again on his face, the way it was the day his mother discovered it was him that got me in trouble; only this time he had a pistol. Before Thomas could stop him, Anthony had ripped me from my husband and had me held against him, the gun to my throat.

'Because none of you should be here!' he scream, 'I am from the richest, most noble family in the land and yet I'm forced to kneel to a King, whose great grandfather was a dirty common soldier but the worse part...'

I always thought myself as strong but at this moment I was terrified, as I felt the metal dig deeper into my throat.

'The worse thing of all is Lord Cromwell. The man whose done everything wrong yet winds up with everything,' spat Anthony, briefly taking the gun from me and waving it at Thomas, causing me to let out a scream, 'I'm the son of a Lord, yet I have nothing. He's the son of an innkeeper and he gets bloody everything. Christ, he married his maid, then he's made Earl of Essex, but when I got her with child, I was forced to work as his message boy!'

'Mummy!' screamed the girls, running through the crowed to Thomas, followed by Gregory and Elizabeth. Thomas pushed them behind him so they couldn't see, but the girls had unnerved Anthony even more.

'I use to think the way to make things right was to see you dead, Cromwell,'

'It is,' said Thomas, his eyes full of despair, 'but not my Bathsheba, just let my wife go free,'

'You love her, don't you?'

'Yes, I do love her,' replied Thomas, his eyes staring straight into mine and I knew then he was telling the truth when he said, he loved me on sight, 'more than any of you will ever know... now please just let her go,'

Anthony laughed then, a real loud cackle of a laugh that cut right threw me, as he took the pistol away from my throat and placed it against my heart.

'No. The way to make you suffer Cromwell, is not to take your life but the life of the one who gave it meaning again. I doubt you will survive the loss of another beloved wife,'

My mind was racing, everything flashed before my eyes. The night I killed my father, the day my mother died, Maddie's birth, that first night with Thomas, Kate being born, me and Thomas getting married, the little one kicking in my belly. I knew I had to live, from somewhere I found strength and courage. I mouthed 'I love you' to Thomas, before wrapping my foot round Anthony's and knocking him, causing Anthony fall and the gun to move away from my heart but as the soldiers and Thomas rushed forward the gun went off.

****

'Bathsheba, are you ok,' said Thomas, as I almost fell into his arms, as Anthony was arrested and taken away.

'I'm fine,' I smiled, as the girls joined us and I did feel fine. I didn't feel a thing, until I heard Maddie cry.

'Mummy your bleeding!'

I pulled slightly away from Thomas, and we both saw for the first time that the gun hadn't missed me. Blood was pouring from my left shoulder, soaking my pink dress and covering Thomas' hand as he tried to stop the bleeding.

'Bathsheba,' he cried, as my legs gave way and I fell to the ground in Thomas' arms. Lying there, everything around me started to spin; the faces of Thomas, the girls, the Queen, Gregory and Elizabeth all seemed to blur into one, as darkness clouded my eyes. I heard their voice. Thomas shouting, Elizabeth screaming, the Queen trying to comfort my crying girls. I tried to call out to them but I couldn't. I felt the baby kicking, I wanted to protect it but couldn't. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. It was then I saw her, smiling at me-my mother!


	16. Chapter 16

(Have tried something different for this chapter. Thought I'd have a bit from Thomas point of view. Hope you enjoy)

_Today, that bastard will be condemned for his crimes and will soon be butchered at Tyburn. I care little for the treason of which he is charged, but I want him to suffer for what he tried to do to my family. I've seen many men die before my eyes, most leaving this world in a manner that many would think only possible in nightmares. Blood pouring from their tortured limbs, as they begged for their miserable lives. But none have tormented me as much as the image of my Bathsheba, lying in my arms as the life dripped from her. _

_I know the world sees me as cold man, with a black heart but I have never cared what others think. I had to be that way, if I didn't want to end up dying in poverty of my youth. I have had to fight to survive all the way, making sure that I was always on the winning side. It taught me not show emotion or weakness but there is one area that I have failed to master the act._

_When Elizabeth and the girls died, I locked the door to my office and cried like a child. The sight of Elizabeth lying cold on the bed and the tiny coffins being lowered into the ground, was all I could see, every time I closed my eyes in the years that passed since those awful days. I knew it was God's will that they left Gregory and I, I did not argue with that, as I know that with God's loves comes great pain. Despite what the world believes, I do not relish pain, either being in it or seeing those I care for it-I am no Satan. The pain I felt in those black days, was unbearable and I swore that I or those I love, would never go through pain like that, again._

_I can always pick those out from a crowd, who have never done a days' work in their life. I saw it in Suffolk the first I laid eyes on his vain face, when he came begging at the Cardinal's door and in Anthony Dixon, as his father dragged him into my office. He was a pathetic creature, I remember thinking._

_He never deserved Bathsheba, she was, (and still is) too good for him. She's too good for me also, but that I have always known that, the same as I always knew Elizabeth was. She should be married to a man who can look after her properly. Someone who would come home to her and children every night and made sure she was always safe, instead of letting her almost be murdered... I loved Bathsheba the first moment I saw her from the window. _

_Her out of tune singing was driving me to distraction. I gone to the window to tell whoever it was to shut up, when I saw Bathsheba for the first time. She was arm deep in washing, her hair falling out from under her white cap and as Bathsheba saw me at the window, she looked terrified. I smiled as I left the glass, not because of the terror I had struck in her, (though I admit, I do enjoy seeing the look of fear on the faces of certain persons at Court as I walk pass), but because of the beauty of her face. It was a beauty that did not need layers of the make-up, like the women of the Court plaster on theirs nor did it suffer from her years of hard work. Later that night, she came to collect my plates and there was something more than her beauty that lead me to think on her after she had left. _

_Maybe lust played its part, (I am human), for that night my dreams were fuelled by images of us romping passionately between the sheets; a dream that caused me to wake up the next morning, in a tangle of sheets on the floor. I tried to push it from my mind, though it became almost unbearable when I would see her, especially the night I realised that that fool had her heart. As Bathsheba stared at the skulls on my desk, I realised things about her that I doubt Dixon ever gave a passing thought. She was clever, kind and loyal,- but I also realised, as she turned over the skull her hands that our bodies would fit perfectly together. I was cold towards her then, for it could never be. Not only was she only be few years older than Gregory, but she was in my employ and I would not take advantage of her. _

_****_

_I doubt Dixon ever believed he would be let off-for Christ sake, he admitted treason in front the whole Court, not to mention the King and Queen themselves but he look like death, (how ironic!) as the sentence of decepitation was read out._

_I had to watch the trial from the gallery. A few months earlier, I would have been one presiding over the trial, staring straight into Dixon's cowardly face as he was dragged away, (I do not know why the King has not asked me back but it will be any day now, I'm sure of it). But it is of little importance now, I still maintain links with those loyal to me-I will have my show down with that bastard!_

_I knew he'd break her heart. I thought, maybe that he'd have the decency to tell her the truth, instead of letting her find out by overhearing the news from that pompous git, Lord Richards. She has spirit, Bathsheba-one of the many reasons I love her about her- I laughed as she broke his nose but she also looked so sad-I want to punch Dixon myself!_

_I wanted to comfort her, to help her but I panicked when she held my hand against her. My mind was racing with what had passed in my dream. I was not prepared for her feeling the same way but I was right about one thing-our bodies did fit perfectly together. We moved naturally from one position to the next, on our first night making the bed's wooden frame creak to breaking point. I'm not quite so emotionless as people think, especially when I'm with Bathsheba. We laugh, we talk and we argue. She's passionate, (not just when we are in bed), loving and caring. She needs someone who loves her, I thought later that night, as she slept in my arms and I saw those painful marks on her back. If her father had not been already dead, I would have signed his death warrant the very next morning. _

_****_

_There was a time, when I used to think there something very beautiful about the Tower, especially in Autumn. My mind has changed this past year and now I see for all its brutal truth. Funny, Dixon being held in the cell in which they imprisoned me, however, I doubt his wife will put her life at risk to save him._

'_What do you want?' snarls Anthony, as I walk into the cell, 'come to gloat?'_

'_Of course,' I reply with a smile. He looks terrible, more bones then flesh, dirt incrusting him with a horrible stench. All those I have condemned or seen condemned over the years, part of me has felt some pity towards but not today, 'Bathsheba is doing well,'_

'_Good,' he answers in a cold whisper, not even having the decency to look at me. I feel something in me snap. I want to break his neck with my own hands but I won't. I walk over to where he's sat, at an old rickety table._

'_Well actually, it's not good,' I say, staring at him for moment, before kicking stool he's sat on from underneath him, sending his worthless arse flying. I give him a moment to try and get to his feet, before grabbing him around the throat and throwing him against the wall, 'my wife nearly died because of you! We almost lost our baby because of you! I have spent almost every night since May Day having to comfort my two daughters, who have nightmares because of you! Not to mention our other child that you helped kill!'_

'_Th...that we...weren't me,' he stuttered, his eyes trying not cry, 'it..it was Bryan,'_

'_But who left her when she was begging for help?!' _

_For a brief moment, I tighten my grip on his scrawny throat and watch as the tears start to stream from his eyes and the snort from his bent nose, before letting him go._

'_Do you know that the King has only banished the youngest Seymour? As for the eldest, I reckon he will just be allowed to rot in the Tower. Blood really is thick than water,' I say calmly, as I walk away from him and have a look at the papers on the table. He's been writing to his mother, 'and as for Rich. Well, we all know that weasel would do anything to save his own neck and unfortunately for you and I, he has managed it once again,'_

_He is silent as he stalks back to the table and slumps back down on the stool. Bathsheba was right, he does look like a naughty school boy, whose been hauled out in front of the class, when he knows he's in trouble. ( I hope Bathsheba is alright. Despite her reassurance, she seemed to be in pain as I left. I will be relieved once our baby is born)._

'_Writing to your mother?' I ask with a sly smile , leaning against the wall, 'much good it will do you. Mummy will not be able to save you this time,'_

'_You were saved,' he mumbles, looking at the paper before him._

'_Yes but I was innocent and even if by some miracle that you were let off, I wouldn't want to be you,' I say going over to him and lean over his shoulder, 'because the moment you were made free, I would make you wish you never been born! Sons of innkeepers are not quite so honourable in fights, as the sons of Lords' _

_He is silent. He folds the paper in half and then in half again, before looking up at me._

'_Does Bathsheba know your here?'_

'_Of course,' I say, walking away and sitting down on the on the cot bed, 'she wanted to come with me, but she is too far gone with child to be in this Hell hole! Our baby is due next week,'_

'_Can you give her a message for me...can you tell her I'm sorry,'_

_I look him up and down, highly doubting his sincerity, as I know Bathsheba would. Strange that he would say sorry now, after all the chances he's has had over the years._

'_I will but it will be up to Bathsheba, if she's forgives you for all the crimes you have committed against her,'_

'_All my crimes?' he asks, looking confused. Not very sorry, after all, it seems._

'_For using her, getting her with child, abandoning them, ripping her family apart, trying to kill her twice-once almost succeeding!'_

'_You drove me to that!' he snapped, but then once again looks quickly at the floor, as I get to my feet, 'but I am sorry that she suffered for it. As for the other things, they were not my fault, she got herself with child!'_

'_No!' I shout, 'it was you who got her that way. You who should have looked after her and Maddie,'_

'_Who?'_

'_Your daughter,' I raise my voice even load, not believing the bastard's words. I love Maddie as if she was my own, and the day she first called me father, was one of the happiest of my life but I would have thought that the man, whose blood she shares would at least know her name!_

'_Does it eat you up, that Bathsheba was once mine?' he almost whispers in fear but I won't hurt him this time. He really is not worth it._

'_I can honestly say, in the years that Bathsheba and I have shared, I have not given you a passing though, expect when you have forced your way back into our lives ,' I reply with a smile, 'on all the times Bathsheba and I have laugh, talked and argued, you, (beside once) have never featured in it. When we are alone or with our daughters, we never think of you,'_

_He does not say anything and stares at the floor, as hard as he can. He really is a pathetic creature. _

'_Your misfortune is not my fault, nor is it Bathsheba's,' I say, pacing around the cell, 'you could have had everything, if you hadn't listened to your own vanities. You could have risen high at court. You could have had a family. You could have had a wife that loves you, who when you've fallen asleep at your desk at the end of the day, gently wakes you up with a kiss on the cheek. T__he sight of, her playing with your children always brings a smile to your lips, despite the horrors you have witnessed that day. And on Sunday afternoon, when the children are napping, takes hold of your hand, tells the servants not to disturb the both of you and leads you to your bedchamber. Not a bad life, when you think about it '_

_He still does not say anything, just continues to stare in silence at the floor and I decide it's time to go. _

_****_

_The Thames stinks this time of year but as someone who has lived by this great river all their lives, I have gotten used to the reeking water. But it's too hot for early September and as I walk beside the stench soaked Thames, I prayer that the plague does not come this year._

_I feel not pity for Dixon. I will tell Bathsheba, but the only person he is sorry for, is himself. For Christ sake, he did not know his own daughter's name!_

_I am not perfect-far from it in fact but I'm not selfish. Everything I have done, I have done because I long for the people to be free. Free to read and understand God's word in their own language. Free to worship wherever they want, whenever they want, free of charge. Not having to spend their lives feeling guilty for things, that they have nothing to feel guilt about. Elizabeth understood that and Bathsheba understands that-it's her that has kept my drive in my beliefs going these past few years. Hopefully, soon the King will ask back, he has too. I'm the only one who can run this country, (Suffolk will throw us to the dogs!)-the Reformation must continue._

'_Dada! Dada!,' I hear Kate shout, 'Gregory here!'_

_I turn and see my young daughter appear in the crowd, pushing through people's legs to get to me, her arms elbowing them as hard as she can. I loved Kate before I even laid eyes on her. I loved her the moment that boy from Chelsea, handed me the note from Alys telling me I was the father of a little girl. I do not believe in miracles but Kate is mine. She is my light._

'_Kate!' _

'_Dada!' she calls, out of breath, as she jumps into my arms, 'mummy...'_

'_Father,' _

_Gregory follows Kate out of the crowd, looking worse for wear in the heat of this overcrowd city. I sometimes think I wasn't the best of fathers to him, that maybe I should have kept him closer to me as he was growing, instead of sending him away for his education. I hope I've made up for it now._

'_Gregory?'_

'_Father,' he starts, then stops to catch his breath, 'we're been searching for you all over the city. Bathsheba gone in to labour!'_

'_But,' I feel my chest tighten as I speak. I should be with her. I should never have left her, 'but it's not meant to be for another week,'_

'_I wouldn't argue that with Bathsheba,' replied Gregory, trying to laugh, 'she seemed pretty certain as she screamed at me to go and find you,'_

'_Dada,' says Kate, resting her head on my shoulder, 'mummy was screaming. Will she be ok?'_

'_Of course, Kate,' I smile-dear God, please keep Bathsheba and our baby safe from harm._

_****_

_Everyone is asleep in the house. The girls, Gregory, Elizabeth and my grandson, Henry having long ago retired to bed. Bathsheba is lying in our bed, sleep having taken her hours ago. She looks so beautiful in the candlelight, her hair hanging loss around her. The only ones awake at this ungodly hour, is me and my new born daughter, who lying in my arms, looking up at me with her beautiful green eyes that she has inherited from her mother._


	17. Chapter 17

(Thank you so much for reviews, they really are a great help. Hope you are still enjoying the story)

Her cries were so softy, that despite seeing tears on her little cheeks, it was hard not smile, when you heard them, (unlike Kate's, whose loud shrill cries, almost sent me mad in the first months of her life), especially the way she wriggled her little nose as she howled.

'There, there, little one,' I cooed, as I picked her from her small wooden cot, that had been placed beside the bed and cradled her in my arms, 'there no need to cry, mummy's here,'

It had been two days since I had given birth to little Lily-Anna, (named after the poor woman whose lifeless body had saved mine and the Queen), late on a baking hot afternoon. Like the births of Maddie and Kate, the labour had been long and painful, with much tears and blood appearing on the sheets. Elizabeth said that she thought the baby was waiting for Gregory and Kate to return with Thomas. I had unfairly cursed her-her time with Henry was over, within moments of her waters breaking-but she was right, the moment I heard Thomas' voice outside the chamber, Lily-Anna was born.

'That's better,' I whispered, as her tears slowly stopped. I glanced over to Thomas' side of the bed and saw that it was empty, the sheets looking like they hadn't been touch, 'shall we go and find dada?'

****

I hadn't left our chamber since giving birth and my legs felt stiff as I got use to using them again. I didn't bother to wrap Lily-Anna in her little shawl, as the air was still hot, and made my way to the Elizabeth and Gregory's library, which Thomas had turned into his study.

I found Thomas sat by the window, staring out over the star covered London. Due to the heat, he had unbuttoned his doublet and losen the neck of his shirt-if my body hadn't been recovering from the shock of birth, I would have grabbed his hand and lead him straight to our bed.

'You two should be in bed,' he said, with a smile, as me and Lily-Anna went over and sat down next to him.

'Try telling your daughter that,' I replied, leaning against him, as he put his arm round my shoulder, 'besides I getting fed up of being trapped in that room,'

I had been confide to bed in the month after my shooting and told to rest in the last few months of pregnancy, barely leaving the house. In truth, I had had very little energy to do anything put sew, talk with Thomas and watch my children play but now I'd finally grown restless.

'Bathsheba, you were told to rest for a reason,' he said, kissing me on the top of the head.

'It's been two days,' I sighed, 'women have babies all the time, it's not an illness,'

'But most pregnant woman are not shot!,' he raised his voice slightly but then return to his normal, tender manner, 'I'm sorry, I just cannot get the image of you lying on the grass out of my mind,'

As he spoke I noticed that the neck of my night gown had fallen slightly, relieving the fresh scare Anthony had left on my body. Freeing one of my hands, I pulled up the neck, cursing Anthony as I did so. Thomas had given me Anthony's apology but despite praying to God for strength, I found I could not forgive him.

'I have good news,' said Thomas, pulling me and Lily-Anna closer to him, 'our house is almost completed. We can move back as soon as you're feeling up to it,'

I snuggled against him and started to feel my eyelids become heavy with tiredness. I wasn't the only one, in my arms our little baby gave a giant yawn and stretched her tiny limbs.

'Come to bed, Thomas,' I said softly, kissing him on the cheek, 'we don't sleep well without you,'

He turned to me and smiled. I looked in to his eyes and saw that something was missing.

'Can you imagine, Bathsheba,' he said, as he nodded towards the city, 'a completely reformed England, where we can worship in peace and freedom...it's was a great dream,'

'The King will ask you back Thomas,' I smiled back, freeing one of my arms and placing it at the back of his neck, running my fingers through his black hair, 'he knows you're the only man he can trust,'

'Can I hold Lily-Anna?'

'She's one half yours, Thomas,' I laughed, as I very gently placed our child in his arms. She stirred a little at first, then slowly drifted off to sleep, as Thomas got to his feet and quietly paced the room.

'I should be grateful,' said Thomas, gazing down at his daughter, 'I could have lost everything,'

I got to my feet and went over to join them. In the candlelight I saw the contrast of Lily-Anna's white night gown, against the blackness of Thomas' clothes. When Kate was a baby, I used to watch Thomas walk around the cottage in Chelsea with her in his arms and smile to myself, at the thought that the King's most notorious minister, the most hated man in England was the most attentive of fathers. I placed my arms round Thomas waist and rested my head against him.

'I married Thomas Cromwell,' I said, kissing his shoulder, 'you can start again, like you did before,'

'Bathsheba,' I felt his body sigh as he spoke, 'I'm too old to start again,'

'Thomas,' I said , moving around so we were now looking at each, 'you are not old, besides there a lot to be said about a man with experience,'

He laughed and slipped his free hand round my waist, pulling me to him.

'Suffolk, still likes to think his the most powerful man in the Kingdom,' he smiled, 'with Bryan not far behind, now that the Seymours are indisposed,'

'Well, suppose someone found away to alter that?' I said, taking Lily-Anna from Thomas' arms and leading him to the door, 'come lets go to bed,'

****

'She is so beautiful,' said the Queen, with a smile, as she held her newly christened God-daughter in arms, 'she looks just like you,'

'Do you think so, your majesty?' I asked, looking up briefly at Thomas who was talking with Archbishop Cranmer; he caught my eye and smiled, 'I think she looks more like Thomas,'

The Queen look down at Lily-Anna and studied her face very carefully. As she did so, Lily-Anna grabbed hold of a clump of the Queen's golden hair and held it tight in her little fist.

'Ow! You little monkey!' laughed the Queen as I separated my daughter from her hair, 'she has Thomas nose and mouth but your eyes!'

Gently, I took my daughter from the Queen and held her up in front of me. Everyone had commented on how Lily-Anna's eyes looked like mine. It was the first thing Thomas had said when he held her for the first time, but every time I stared into her eyes, it was my mother I saw looking back at me. I had thought on my mother a lot since the day I was shot. She had come to me in the moments I was lying on the green, unconscious. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and whisper that everything was going to be alright-the way she use to do when I was a child and father was in one of his rages.

'Let's go for a walk,' said the Queen, shaking me from my thoughts, 'there is something I want to tell you,'

****

I loved being back in our own home. Not that I wasn't grateful to Gregory and Elizabeth, but I was starting to feel like we were living on top of one another. Besides, Maddie and Kate were sleeping much better in their own beds and enjoyed playing more in our own garden, which is what they were doing when me, holding their sister and the Queen appeared. The moment they saw us, they came running towards us and throwing themselves down into curtsey.

'Your majesty,' they both said in unison. They seemed so angelic stood there with their little heads bobbed; it seemed hard to believe that only this morning, I had had to separate these two after an argument over whose turn it was to feed the cat.

'So sweet,' cried the Queen with great joy, 'you both may get up. Now tell me, do you love your new sister?'

'Yes, your majesty,' said Maddie, proudly, (I can't believe she is now seven-she looks so grown up!), 'Alys and auntie Elizabeth let me hold mummy's hand when she was in labour. She said some not very nice words, didn't you mummy?'

'You'll understand one day,' I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment.

'I helped Gregory find dada,' chirped Kate, not wanting to be outdone, 'but I don't understand?'

'What don't you understand, my angel?' said Queen, kindly in her soft accent, kneeling down besides Kate and putting an arm round her.

'Well, Lily-Anna came out of mummy,' replied Kate, very seriously, 'but how did she get there? I keep asking dada, but he tells me just to go and play,'

'I told you,' said Maddie, saving the Queen any embarrassment but increasing mine, 'you have to be married and have a cuddly with your husband that makes the bed squeak,'

'Maddie!' I cried, in shock, 'I'll talk to you later! Why don't you and Kate go see if they need any help in the kitchen,'

'Their growing up fast,' I laughed, as Maddie and Kate walked back to the house, their heads bent together in deep conversation, 'now you said you had something to tell me, your majesty?'

'Yes,' she said eagerly, taking hold of my arm and dragging me to a seclude part of the garden. We sat down on a bench that was partly hide from the house by over hanging tree, shading us from the still hot sun, 'is giving birth really painful?'

'Well, for me...' I started, but stopped and looked at the Queen, raising my eyebrow as I did so, 'why, your majesty?'

She laughed, throwing her head back as she did so and shaking it from side to side, letting the sun shine on her hair golden hair.

'I have told no one but I think I'm with child,' she whispered, with a secret smile, 'my courses are a week late,'

I smiled back. She had told me that she and the King had consummated their marriage, on one of her visits to me when I was confined to bed. I had been happy for her, though I couldn't imagine any joy coming from being bedded by a man, whose leg reeked of rotten flesh. But I was not in love with him, I had no right to judge.

'You do not seem as happy, as I thought you be for me, Lady Cromwell,' said the Queen, sadly.

'Oh I am, your majesty,' I replied, putting an arm around her shoulder, 'it's just a week is such a short time. I don't want you to get your hopes up,'

'I promise, I will not,' she said, once again smiling, 'it's my birthday next week, I want you and Lord Cromwell to come Court for the celebrations,'

'We would love to. Thank you so much, your majesty,'

'I think the King will be glad to see Lord Cromwell,'

'Really?' I said, once again raising eyebrow, as the Queen motioned me closer to her.

'He is unhappy with the French alliance Suffolk had landed him with,' she said, 'particularly as his nephew, King James has once again snubbed him and the King suspects that the French are involved,'

'Thank you,' I said, kissing the bemused Queen her on the cheek.

****

Unfortunately, I was right, there was no baby. The Queen's courses started the very morning of her birthday celebrations, leading me to comfort her as Thomas was talking with the King. She was so upset, that it broke my heart to see her in such as way, her beautiful face scarred with tears.

'Take heart, your majesty,' I smoothed, patting her back, as she cried on my shoulder, 'you have plenty of time to have a baby,'

'But I want a baby so badly, Lady Cromwell,' she sobbed, with real pain, 'and everyone keeps saying how important it's for me to have a child,'

'Your majesty,' I said, placing my hands on her arms and holding her so that she could look at me, 'all four of my babies have been surprises. Nothing was ever planned. These things will happen naturally, just you wait and see,'

Queen Anne nodded her head slowly, then start to dry her eyes with a lace handkerchief. As she wiped the salt away from her face, she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

'Four babies?'

'I had a miscarriage a few years ago, ' I replied, remembering all the pain of those few mouths and feeling my hatred for Anthony and all those who had tried to destroy my family, run through my body but I somehow managed to suppressed them, 'it was one of the most painful moments of my life. I almost lost my faith in God but I found strength and you will too, your majesty,'

She leant forward and kissed me on the cheek. As she pulled away, I saw the Queen once again had a small smile on his lips.

'Yes, you are right, Lady Cromwell,' she said, getting to her feet, 'at least the King was understanding. Now will you help me with this hood, your still the only one I know who can get it perfect,'

'Of course, your majesty,'

****

As she sat in front of the glass and I pinned the fine French hood into place, the Queen's tears disappeared. We were laughing and joking, as I repeat the story of the day Ruthie, (a cat that Maddie and Kate had adopted after she wondered into our garden), ran wild in Thomas' office, when Sabine announced that the Cleves Ambassador requested a word.

I never liked Albert Bach, the Ambassador who had been picked by the Queen's brother to accompany her to England. His manner was kind and I'm sure he was a nice man, but what made me dislike was that I every time he spoke to me, his eyes were constantly on my chest; though he never did it when Thomas was around.

'Your majesty,' he said, as he came into the chamber and bowed. His mother had been English and he had spent most of his life in England, making his English almost perfect, 'please forgive this interruption, but I was wondering if I could have a word with Mrs Cromwell?'

'You may speak with Lady Cromwell,' replied the Queen, kindly.

'Of course,' I said with a strain smile, as I walked up to him and as I felt his eyes heavy on the spot below my head and neck, 'how may I be of service?'

'Well,' he seemed to stutter but soon found his voice, 'Lady Cromwell, I and my backers have a little proposal for your husband?'


	18. Chapter 18

(Thanks for all the reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Was unsure about the age of Suffolk's son, so have taken a guess.)

'The Duke of Cleves wants me to replace Lord Lindsey as Ambassador to the Protestant League,' said Thomas, repeating my words, as he sat back in his chair, putting his hands together in prayer as he did so.

'Those were his very words,' I replied, taking a sip of wine, 'he said Lord Lindsey was the worse diplomat he had ever meet,'

Thomas laughed before taking a mouthful of food. It was late in the evening and the celebrations into the Queen's birthday was still going on. Despite the Queen's distress this morning, she had blossomed throughout the day, so that she was now sat at the head of the table, dressed splendidly in gold and smiling adoringly at the King and Court. In the corner of the richly decorated room, me and Thomas were sat away from the rest of the Court, as I told Thomas what the Duke of Cleves' Ambassador had spoken to me about that morning.

'The only form of diplomacy, Lord Lindsey knows,' said Thomas, swallowing his food, 'is spreading diseases from the whores of one nation to another-I certainly would be an improvement. But the King has offered me back my place on the Privy Council,'

I nodded my head at Thomas words and took some more food. I looked over to were Albert Bach was talking to Bryan, but he wasn't listening to Bryan's words as he was too busy staring at me.

'Come, let's go outside,' whispered Thomas, looking over at Albert Bach, as placed his arm round my waist, 'before I gouge Bach's eyes out,'

****

It was cool in the gardens of Hampton Court, the sun having set and for the first time in a long while I felt goose bumps appear on my arms. Around us, servants were putting together the finishing touches to the preparations for the grand firework, that was planned for this evening.

'Well, what do you think?' said Thomas, slipping his arms round my waist, 'should I except the King's offer or listen to Bach?'

'Honestly?' I replied, leaning back onto him, 'Bach made a good case. For a start, if you return to Court, you and Suffolk will just continue to fight until one of your head's is on a spike!'

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas, turning me around in his arms, so that we were now stood face to face, 'I thought this was what you wanted...you did say I was getting under your feet being at home all the time,'

'That was then,' I answered sharply, knocking his hands away, 'but I've thought of nothing else since this morning. If you except the King's offer, you and Suffolk with Bryan will just go back to the same old games...Thomas, it's too soon for me to wear black for you!'

'Bathsheba,' he started but I didn't let him finish. I turned away from him, walking out into the Palace gardens. I knew more than anyone how much Thomas wanted to return to Court. His whole life, he had worked his fingers to the bone, trying to get away from poverty to a position of power; and I loved every inch of him for it. But after my conversation with Bach, all I could think about was getting Thomas as far away from court as possible.

'You cannot out run me, Bathsheba,' Thomas said kindly, as he fell into step beside me, his hand trying to take mine.

'I've never tried to out run you, Thomas' I sighed, letting our hands join, 'if you want to return to Court, I won't stop you but I won't support you,'

'The King...'

'Bugger the King!' I cried, a bit too loudly as some of the servants stopped their work and stared briefly, 'he couldn't care two figs if you lived or died. I had to beg on my hands and knees to gain your freedom! And before all that, did he care that you worked all the hours god sends for him? No, he just abused you! For Christ sake, did he pardon you because you were innocent and your wife expecting?! No, he saved you because his own life was in danger!'

I looked at Thomas, who had turned his gaze briefly away from me, his eyes staring hard at the Thames, then the night sky, before returning to me.

'Elizabeth use to say things like that,' he said quietly with a sad smile on his lips. There would have been a time when hearing poor Elizabeth's name on his lips would have made me scream but not anymore.

'Well, I agree with her,' I replied, before admitting, 'I use to be so jealous of her. As I went about my work, it would eat at me inside, thinking the man I loved...'

'Bathsheba,' said Thomas, letting go of my hand and slipping both of his around my waist, pulling me tightly to him, 'you never had any reason to be,'

Our lips met and we kissed. Lightly at first, before it became deep and passionate, as we torn into each other as if we were fighting and neither one of us wanting to be the losser. Heat flushed over my body, as well as frustration as I knew my body was not yet ready for the desire that was running through my blood.

As we broke away, I noticed my hood was on the ground and my hair hanging lose around my face; I laughed.

'I like feeling your hair on my skin,' whispered Thomas, running his fingers threw it. I pulled my body closer to him, so that the tips of our noses were touching.

'I'm afraid, you're have to wait a few more weeks before you can feel it properly,' I teased, as his hands left my hair and he ran them down my back.

'Your worth the wait,' he smiled, 'I won't return to court, but it won't be easy trying to persuade the King to replace Lord Lindsey with me, especially after I've sent the day, telling him of the benefits of an Imperial alliance...Even I cannot change allegiances that quickly,'

I nodded my head, I understood. The Holy Roman Empire and the Protestant League were the greatest of enemies, you simply could not flit from one to the other. Then a though struck me from nowhere. I was no politician, but it was worth a try.

'Can't he have both?' I asked, 'an alliance with both Holy Roman Empire and the Protestant League, after all the Queen's brother is head...'

'That's impossibly, Bathsheba,' answered Thomas, shaking his head, 'beside the King's pride will not let him go back to the Duke of Cleves, even if he does now love the Queen,'

'Well if the Holy Roman Empire and the Protestant League joined together, then surely the King would want to be part of it,'

'Now that is even more impossible,' laughed Thomas, 'Bathsheba one is Protestant, the other Catholic,'

'I know that Thomas,' I replied, slightly annoyed by Thomas' remark, 'but we have to live together, surely it would benefit all, especially the Reformation if we worked together?'

Thomas pulled away from me and stood there deep in thought. I watched him, hoping.

'If done properly, it could just work,' said Thomas, slowly, 'then the King would have to recognise Protestantism,'

As he spoke, the first of the fireworks were set off, causing the both us to jump as the night sky was lit up amid a series of sharp bangs.

'You admitted something to me tonight,' said Thomas, pulling me back to him, 'now I'll confess something to you,'

As the fireworks went off around us, Thomas whispered into my ear what he truly thought of the King, causing me to cackle with laughter at his words.

****

'Father,' said Maddie, as the three, (four as Lily-Anna was gurgling in my arms), of us were sat in the living room after lunch, 'can you check this for me, please?'

'Of course,' said Thomas, with a smile, 'what are you working on,'

'Master Taylor wanted me to translate this into English,' she replied, handing Thomas the paper she'd been working on. Maddie had surprised me so much, she was so clever. Her tutor, Master Taylor had told me, how Maddie's English and Latin was so advance, he was having to teach her things, he wouldn't touch until she was a few years older; we were so proud of her.

Thomas took the paper and read through it silently to himself, nodding his head in agreement as he did so.

'He's teaching_ Utopia,'_ said Thomas, with a small laugh, 'it's good, Maddie. You've just got the last two words in the wrong order,'

'Oh yes,' replied Maddie, with a giggle, 'thank you father,'

At that moment, the door flew opened and a small mud ball, in the shape of Kate, walked in. Caked, from head to toe in mud, she can striding in with her head held high, sat up at the table and helped herself to some bread and jam, that Mrs Scharp had left out, while me, Thomas and Maddie just stared at her.

'Er Kate?' I asked, still stunned by the state of my daughter. The hot weather had broken and the sky was now pouring with rain but it didn't explain the state of Kate.

'Mummy?' said Kate, through a mouthful of bread and jam, looking at me puzzled for a moment before realising, 'oh, I was helping feed the horses and then I was running back threw the yard cause I didn't want to get wet, mummy but there was this group of boys,'

'Boys?' said Thomas, getting to his feet and matching to the door.

'Don't worry, dada,' chirped Kate, helping herself to another slice of bread, 'I sorted it,'

'Kate?'

'One said nasty things about mummy and you, so I pushed him and then he pushed me!' she said proudly, 'don't worry dada, I won! I knocked out his tooth!'

She held out her hand, which like the rest of her body was covered with dirt and in it was a small tooth. Thomas took hold of it and went over to where I was stood with Lily-Anna. I looked at it, then stared in disbelief at my daughter.

'Kate!' I replied, sharply, 'you are a lady! You don't use your fists!'

I felt wrong sayings this. I had used mine on plenty of occasions but I hadn't had the advantages Kate had.

'But he said nasty things mummy. He...he called you...'

'Kate,' said Thomas, going over to the were Kate was sat and crouching next to her, so they were at the same level, 'what did these boys look like?'

'The one I hit had curly hair,' said Kate, reaching for another slice of bread and jam, but this time I pulled the plate away.

'Come Kate,' I said, trying to sound stern but really was trying hard not to laugh, 'let's get you cleaned up,'

'Oh, mummy,' she moaned, as she jump down from the table and sulked towards the door. As she reached the door, Mrs Scharp came in. She did a double take as she saw the state of Kate, before regaining her strong voice.

'Lord Cromwell, (the King had given Thomas his title back),the Imperial Ambassador is here to see you,'

Thomas nodded, then exchanged smiles me. I went over to where Maddie was sat, her head bent over lessons and tapered her on the shoulder.

'Come Maddie, why don't you read to me as I wash Kate, then you can both come with me to Hampton Court,'

****

'I cannot believe, an angel like this little one, could possible hurt another,' said the Queen adoringly at Kate, who was now stood before the Queen, all clean and dressed in her best dress and smiling sweetly.

'Unfortunately, she did your majesty,' I replied, looking over at Kate with mock disapproval. I had solved the mystery of the boys in our yard-it had been Suffolk's son and a group of friends, who had shaken off their tutors to run amuck round London. Suffolk had stormed over to me, the moment me and the girls had got off the barge, but it was clear he been told a different story. He was shouting about one of the lads in stables randomly hitting his innocent son, however the truth came out, once Kate saw the lad, hiding behind his father and tried to charge at him, only stopping cause I grabbed hold of her collar.

'But she's so sweet!' cooed the Queen, 'all your girls are,'

'Thank you, your majesty,'

'I am told,' said the Queen to Maddie and Kate, who were both looking at her wide eyed, 'that you two both love playing with dolls. Now you see that chest over there, well if you open it, you may find lots of dolls to play with...and you can both choose one to take home,'

Both girls stood looking at her opened mouthed, shocked that the Queen of England would be giving them a present.

'What do you say, girls?' I said, in a serious tone but with a smile.

'Thank you, your majesty,' they replied in unison, no longer standing like statues but inching to choose and play with their new dolls.

'You are very welcome,' smiled the Queen, 'now you may go and pick your dolls,'

We watch as Maddie and Kate ran over to the chest, frantically throwing the lid open and rummaging through it, looking at each expensive doll with amazement.

'You really didn't have to,' I said, turning to the Queen, who was watching Maddie and Kate, with a wide smile on her lips but a sadness about her eyes.

'I want to. They are such lovely girls,'

I smiled at her and slipped my arm round her's. She still seemed so sad about not being with child but I was certain that babies would soon come for her.

'Your English is getting better,' I said, leading her over to two finely decorated chairs.

'Thank you,' she replied, as we sat down, 'you did not bring Lily-Anna today,'

'No, Alys thought the rain might give her a chill,' I said, pausing for a moment, before adding, 'Thomas is talking with the Imperial Ambassador,'

'Yes,' the Queen nodded, 'I heard the King mention that Lord Cromwell was in favour of the Imperial Alliance. Though I do not ask questions, I know the news was not welcomed by my brother and Ambassador,'

We watch the girls play for awhile, both smiling as we heard their chatter as they changed the dolls clothes and did their hair.

'Your majesty,' I said, carefully, 'how would your brother feel about an alliance with the Holy Roman Empire?'

The Queen looked at me for a moment, tilting her head sideways as she did so. She was deep in though and my mind was racing, as I waited for her reply and wondering how Thomas was getting on.

'I know so little about politics,' answered the Queen, shaking her head from side to side, 'but I know he would not think about working with them. To him, they are our greatest enemy,'

'But what if he could be persuaded to see things differently,'

The Queen turned her head and smiled at me, taking hold of my hand as she did so.

'I'm afraid, my brother is not like your husband,' she said, 'he cares nothing for the opinions of women,'

'I'm sorry, your majesty, but your brother is a fool,' I replied, causing her to laugh in that light way of hers, 'maybe he'll listen to someone else,'

As if by witchcraft, Albert Bach appeared in the doorway, trying to look the part of the skilled diplomat, despite the fact he was desperately trying to stop his eyes from leering at me; but for once I was glad to see him.

'I am sorry for this interruption,' he said, clearing his throat, 'but I was wondering if I may speak with Lady Cromwell,'

'Of course you may,'

'Sir Bach,' I smiled, getting to my feet, 'you are the very man I wished to see,'

He seemed so uneasy on his feet, as I came to stand next to him, fidgeting from one foot to another, as he stood there.

'You have told your husband of our proposal?'

'Yes,' I said, still smiling, 'but we now have a proposal for you,'

****

'Suffolk's son is ten,' smirked Thomas, very proud of his daughter, as he sat down beside me and Lily-Anna in the barge, 'my daughter's only four!'

At this point, a tired Kate came to join us, climbing on to Thomas' lap, while Maddie sat just in front of us, trying to read her book by the light of a small lantern. All of us, (the rain having long stopped), had gone to Gregory's and Elizabeth's for dinner, where Maddie had told them about her lessons today and Kate had told them about her adventures today. Kate had tired herself out and was soon asleep in her father's arms.

'She looks like such an angel,' I said, pushing one of Kate's curls behind her ear, 'what did Chapuys say?'

Thomas looked over to the oarsman, then turned back to me. In my arms Lily-Anna stirred slightly and wriggled in my arms, before once again going back to sleep.

'He can see the advantages,' replied Thomas in a whisper, 'the Holy Roman Empire might hold the power but the Protestant League is a prickly thorn in its side,'

'An alliance would ease the sting,'

'Do you know,' said Thomas, freeing one of his hands, then running a finger up my arm, his nail tickling me through my dress, 'Chapuys reckons I found an angel in you,'

'Well,' I smiled, looking over at Maddie, hoping that she couldn't hear, 'Bach seems to think I you chained to our bed, until you do what your told'

'I can think of worse ways to spend my days,' replied Thomas, looking at me with a sly smile, I leant over to kiss me but as I did so, Lily-Anna started crying.

'There, there,' I said, rocking her gently in my arms. As I comforted her soft moans, a thought struck me and I started to laugh, causing both Thomas and Maddie to look at me strangely.

'Bathsheba?'

'I just had a thought, Lord Cromwell,' I laughed, 'you were once a sweet, innocent baby,'


	19. Chapter 19

(I hope everyone still enjoying the story-don't worry not many more chapters to go :))

**Christmas Eve 1535**

The house was quiet. Cromwell was away at court, so a full house of servants wasn't needed and many had gone home to their families, and celebrate with them the birth of our Savour. I was one of the few who remained at the house, having no family or friends to go to and with Cromwell away, I felt extremely lonely. It was almost two weeks since I'd last seen him. I had spent the night in his chamber, sleeping in his arms, before it was time for us to dress and for him to go his way and me mine.

I loved him. I had realised that some time ago and had had to bite my lip many a time for fear of me revealing my secret. I didn't think he'd laugh at me or be cruel, for I knew he cared me, the way he would hold me at night show me that but I couldn't face hearing his reply and losing the only man who treated me with kindness.

I had always found Christmas painful. The image of the Virgin and Child, would remind me of the child I was missing and this Christmastide would be just as hard. That Eve, I went about my work as I always did but because of the household being away, it didn't take long to do, so I was finished by the afternoon. I went for a walk by the Thames, to try and take my mind off things. It worked for a while, as due to the new laws there was a lot less Nativity scenes on the streets but the moment I saw one my mind would instantly be drawn back to Magdalene, which would then be drawn to Cromwell, as he was the only one I could talk to about my secret.

Going to bed before the church clock struck nine, I sat by the window sewing for a while, trying my best not to look out over the city. For a while it worked, until I caught myself staring into the night sky and wondering what Cromwell was doing and was he thinking about me. I knew he wouldn't be and cursed myself for being so foolish, as I climbed into bed.

I dreamed the dream, I always dreamed on Christmas Eve. That I was walking down the street hold Magdalene in my arms, as it snowed. We were on our way to watch the Mystery plays, but before I got to the bit where Magdalene would be stanched from my arms, I was awaken by someone calling my name and shaking me gently.

It was Cromwell. I didn't believe my eyes when I awoke and found him kneeing by my bed. I thought I was dreaming at first and it took me a few moment before I realised the man looking into my eyes was flesh and blood.

'Sir?' I asked, sitting up in bed, still in shock about seeing him. He never came upstairs to my room, even though he would always walk me to the staircase.

'I forgot some important papers,' he said, sitting down on the bed and taking hold of my hand, lightly stroking it's side with his thumb.

'Would you like me to help you look for them?'

He looked up at me then and smiled, before kissing me lightly on the lips.

'I found them,' he answered, 'get dressed, Bathsheba. I want to show you something,'

****

I got dressed as quickly as I could, throwing on the first dress I laid my hands on and wrapping the heaviest cloak I had around me, before letting Cromwell lead me through the house quietly, to a waiting barge.

We sat next to each other in the barge, Cromwell staring out into the city and me looking at the oarsman. How much had he been paid for his silence I wondered, but more importantly where was he taking me?

****

'Well,' he whispered in my ear, as he slipped his arm round mine, 'what do you think?'

I peered over the edge of the small ledge and stared down in wonder at the great alter of Westminster Abbey. It was breath taking and while I was sure more plain now than it had been only a few years before, it was still beautiful to look at, the thousands of candles lighting up the stunning stained glass.

'Its...its beautiful,' I gasped, still not believing I was here and that any moment, the King and Queen would be arriving to celebrate the birth of our Saviour. I had been so stunned, when the barge had arrived outside Westminster and Cromwell had guided me up the steps. I noticed, that while he didn't hold my hand or arm when we were in public, he walked by my side, 'sir...why am I here?'

'I thought you may want to be,' he said, peering over the side and looking at the altar, 'beside's I find it's not nice to be lonely this time of year,'

****

**October 1540**

'Another girl,' remarked the King to Thomas, as I stood in earshot talking with the Queen, 'still your wife is young and beautiful, there is plenty of time to get a son off her,'

'My wife and I are happy with girls, your majesty. We find them probably more of handful than boys, especially Kate,' replied Thomas, glancing over at me with a smile, ' besides I already have a son,'

'Maybe it does not matter, given that I hear that your daughter is more could be more than a match for the French army,' continued the King, slightly annoyed by Thomas answer but Thomas just look proud at the description of his daughter, 'and you are not King, Cromwell,'

'No, I'm not,' replied Thomas, in that cold, clear way of his, 'your majesty,'

'And as you are not King, I have an assignment for you,'

'I am his majesty's faithful servant, ' said Thomas, 'whatever your majesty commands,'

'Lady Cromwell, what do you think,' asked the Queen, though I wasn't sure what she was asking me about, as I had been listening hard on Thomas and the King's words.

'Sorry, your majesty,' I replied, going slightly red as I turned my attention back to the Queen with a small smile. She was holding up two strips of rich fabric, which a Page had produced from a chest, 'the blue your majesty,'

'For Mary or Elizabeth?'

'Mary, no Elizabeth,' I stuttered, before collecting myself, 'the blue for Elizabeth and the gold for Mary,'

The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement and handed the fabric back to the Page.

'Yes blue for Elizabeth and gold for Mary,' she told the Page, before joining me, looking over at to where Thomas and the King were talking, 'what do you suppose they are talking about?'

'I don't know your majesty,'

'I think you do, Lady Cromwell,' smiled the Queen, 'I think your husband likes to listen to your view,'

'I think we both know, your majesty,' I replied, matching her smile, 'I hear that things in Europe are charging,'

'My husband was not happy to learn that my brother is in negotiations with the Emperor,' she said, speaking quietly, before speaking once again in her normal tone, 'your husband never has any colour about him. Does it not bother you?'

'No, your majesty,' I answered, looking over at Thomas, who was now walking over to us, 'and I wouldn't have him any other way,'

'Your majesty,' said Thomas with a little bow towards the Queen, 'if it is covenant, may I speak with my wife,'

****

'Well,' I said, eagerly taking Thomas' hand as we walked down the corridors of Richmond Palace. I had been dying to know what the King had said but so far Thomas had remained quiet. He turned to me and smiled as he pulled me into a window seat, 'what did the King say?'

'He said that my wife was very young and beautiful,'

'Yes, yes,' I cried, 'I heard all that, but what about the Duke of Cleves and the Emperor,'

'The King is not happy,' whispered Thomas, shaking his head from side to side, 'he has news that the Protestant League is planning to sign a treaty with Holy Roman Empire,'

'Does he?' I smiled in a whisper.

'Apparently,' said Thomas, leaning towards me, 'he is worried that an alliance between these powers, could shake the balance of power in Europe, with England on the losing side,'

'Well,' I replied, gently running the back of my finger down the side of his cheek , 'he'll have to find someone who can make sure that doesn't happen,'

I leant forward to kiss him, but before our lips met, the sound of feet heavy on the stone floor disturbed us and caused us to part quickly. Coming the down the corridor, was the figure of a woman, dressed in black and heavily veiled. She seemed to glide down the corridor, the mass of black floating around her, causing my heart to lurch with fear, especially as this figure fell on to her knees before me.

'Lady Cromwell, please,' she cried in her low voice, taking hold of my hand, 'please have mercy,'

I was stunned, as was Thomas, whos face looked equally as shocked at the sight of this figure as me. She was so heavily veiled, it was impossible to make out her face, but as I got to my feet, the light caught the gold ring she worn on her left black gloved hand-it bore the crest of Anthony's house.

'Lady Dixon,' I gasped in disbelief, getting to my feet and lifting up her veil. There would have been a time when I would have given anything to have this woman begging at my feet, crying as I delighted in the seeing the woman, who had brought me much pain squirm before me. But now staring into this olds woman watery blue eyes, I felt my heart fill with pity.

'Lady Cromwell, my son is to...to die within the week,' she cried, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled on my hand, 'please have mercy, you are the only one who could save him,'

'Your son condemned himself,' I muttered, looking away from her, 'I have no power over what the King decides,'

'You know more than most, how innocent my son is,' she begged, 'please if the woman he tried to kill will forgive and speak up for him, then there's a chance that the King might forgive also,'

I tried to reply but before I had the chance to speak, Thomas interrupted, taking hold of my free hand.

'She almost died, because of what he did to her,' snapped Thomas, 'as almost did our daughter, who she was carrying! Not to mention the other crimes he committed against her!'

We walked past her, Thomas leading the way, but I hesitated, still not sure not sure what to make of this scene.

'Lady Cromwell, Bathsheba,' her voice echoed around the corridor, 'remember you loved him once,'

I stopped dead on the spot. Thomas turned and to look at me, confused about by my stopping but my mixed up heart would not let me move.

'And how did he repay that love,' I cried, turning around and looking once again at this distressed woman, 'he let you throw me down the stairs. He abandoned me and his unborn child, who when he had her in his custody treated her like nothing. In fact, he tried to kill her mother,'

'But you did love him,' she begged much harder now, almost crawling along the floor, 'and that love brought you a child. A part of your heart must still feel love for him?'

****

**Gloucestershire, January 1533**

The look on her face was utter evil, but for the first time since I had been in her service, she didn't scare me. She had already slapped me across the face and while it stung, I didn't cry. Lady Dixon hated me but I didn't care. Anthony was going to marry me and I was expecting his child, soon we would be a family and she'd have to except me.

'You disgusting little trollop!' she screamed in my face, her usual chalk white face almost purple with rage.

'I don't think you should talk that way to me,' I said, full of confidence, 'I am carrying your son's child,'

'WHORE!' Lady Dixon screamed again, as she slapped me once again across the face, this time with such force that I stumbled backwards.

'Mama,' called Anthony, quietly as he gingerly put his head round the door to his mother's rooms. He looked so nervous, his lips on his handsome face trembling. I couldn't help but smile at him, I knew how worried he was about telling his parents about us after what had happened with his sister.

'Anthony!' cried Lady Dixon, rushing over to her son and throwing her arms round him, 'oh Anthony! This harlot says you have got her with child! Say it's not true,'

Slowly, Anthony tiptoed into the room. He stared constantly at the floor, looking neither at his mother or me. I felt so sorry for him. He had looked so scared when I had told about the baby, and he had shouted at me, telling me it was my fault, that I should have been more careful. I had cried and beg for forgiveness, I didn't mean it to happen. He had been kind to me then and had promised that he would look after me, but before he could tell his parents, I had fainted whilst carrying food from the kitchen and the family's physician had told Lady Dixon of my condition; I had told her the rest.

'It's not true, mama,' Anthony whispered, looking at his feet. Any sensible woman would have screamed and rage against him, but not me. I smiled at him kindly, as I thought he was simply scared of the pain it would bring his parents after his sister's elopement.

'It's ok, Anthony,' I said, innocently, going over to him and taking his hand, 'I've told her everything, about the baby and how we're going to marry and be a family,'

'Anthony!' screamed Lady Dixon, so loud this time, it sound that her voice would break, 'Anthony, swear to God that this disgusting trollop is a liar! Anthony! Tell me!'

Her face was now completely purple, her fine blonde hair flying around her angry face, but I still wasn't scared-I had Anthony.

'Anthony, it's alright,' I smoothed, 'just tell her the truth,'

'I...I...I,' stuttered Anthony, shaking his head frantically from side to side, 'she was not meant to get with child,'

'You stupid boy!'

'I'm sorry, mama,' cried Anthony, pushing me away and running to her, 'I was weak. She came after me, begging me to bed her. She bewitched me mother, got me to agree to marry her, so she could take your place, mother...so she could be Lady Dixon!'

'Anthony,' I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do or say. His words hurt with so much, that I thought my heart would break. This time when Lady Dixon struck me, I felt the full force of her blow and I tumbled backwards hitting the door, 'Anthony!'

She hit me again, causing me to fall through the door on to the hall way. Lady Dixon seem such a weak woman from her appearance but like most women on her station, the War of the Rose had made her strong ,with a will of iron.

'Anthony!' I begged again, but he just stood there, looking at his expensive boots, as his mother hit me again, this time causing me to tumble down the staircase. I screamed as my body bounced of the hard wood, my hands on my stomach, trying to protect the baby. When I finally hit the floor, I found I couldn't move, my body hurt so much-I was convinced I would lose my baby.

'Anthony, Anthony,' I groaned, rolling on the floor, 'you said you loved me,'

But Anthony never came, the only person who did was Janet, Lady Dixon's maid, who emptied a chamber pot over me.

****

**October 1540**

'That woman has some nerve,' shouted Thomas, as we walked across the gardens of Richmond, 'how could she think you would possible help that bastard!'

I stopped and let go of Thomas' hand. Both of them were right. Lady Dixon had no right to ask for me to help, but she was right, I had loved Anthony once and it had given me my eldest daughter.

'Bathsheba?'

'She was right, Thomas,' I sighed quietly, 'I did love him once,'

'And look how he repaid that love,' replied Thomas, kindly, putting an arm gently around my waist, 'don't think on it, come lets go home,'

'But I have to think on it,' I cried, 'I have a child by the man, whatever he did, he is Maddie's father,'

'No, I'm Maddie's father!' answered Thomas, his voice rising slightly.

'Yes but,' I started, knocking his hands away, 'how am I meant to feel?'

'Hate him. Pity him. Let him die!'

'I wish I could Thomas!' I shouted, 'but I can't!'

'He tried to kill you!' Thomas shouted, back, 'he almost succeeded,'

'I know that! I can't forgive him for anything he's done but I did love him and he will always be with us not matter what happens. What about when Maddie's older and starts asking questions?'

Thomas didn't reply , but turned away and started walking to the river.

****

We didn't speak on the journey home. Thomas simply sat there staring into the Thames, his hands bunch up into fists. I felt equally as mad and refused to speak, also. I saw Thomas' view and he was Maddie's father but he had no right shove off my feelings and fears.

When we arrived home, Thomas helped me out the barge and we walked to the house in silence, before he went his way and I went mine, doors slamming on either side of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

(This chapter was originally the ending for chapter 19, but split it up as I thought is was too long. Hope you like.)

**Westminster Palace, July 1538**

'Tell the King to bugger off,' I sulked, crossing my arms as I did so, 'it's a Sunday! A day of rest!'

'Bathsheba, unless you want to end up in the Tower, you do not tell the King to bugger off,' said Thomas, getting dressed, 'Sunday or not, when the King calls...'

'You all come running!,' I snapped, falling back on the pillow in frustration. Alys had taken Kate for the day, while me and Thomas had spent the morning at the service at St Paul's and had planned to spend the rest of that hot day in bed. But our love making had been interrupted by a summons from the King, which was why Thomas was now hurrying to find his clothes and I was lying in bed frustrated.

'It's what keeps us all safe, Bathsheba,' continued Thomas, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his boots. I crawled out of my spot on the bed and went to where he was sat, slipping my arms around his neck.

'You know you want to stay in bed,' I whispered, undoing his shirt, 'we have a lot to finish,'

Thomas turned his head and we kissed, making me think that I had got my own way. He lingered with me a moment before breaking away.

'Bathsheba, get dressed,' he said, handing me my shift, which I snatched off him, 'I promise will not be too long. Then we can get something to eat,'

'Eat,' I cried, putting on shift, 'cause food more than makes up for those lonely nights!'

As I pulled the cotton gown over my head, I noticed Thomas chain of state was still lying where I had tossed it on the floor. Before he could reach it, I grabbed hold of it and ran into the outer room.

'You can't see the King without this,' I shouted.

'Bathsheba, I too old for this,' answered Thomas, walking after me.

'You had plenty of energy earlier,' I teased. We were stood on opposite sides of the table, looking at one another. Thomas looked at me seriously for a moment, before smiling.

'Bathsheba, hand it over,'

'No,' I replied, leaning forward on the table.

'Bathsheba,'

'No!' I laughed, climbing up on to the table, kneeing in the middle as I held the chain in the air. Thomas grabbed hold of the emblem but I still didn't let go. Instead as he pulled, I came with it, jumping off the table, so that we were now standing face to face, both of us still holding on to the chain. Suddenly, Thomas let go of the chain and grabbed me round me waist.

'Ok, ok, you win!' I laughed, but as I looked into his face, I saw he was once again serious, though soft. He pulled me closer to him.

'Marry me,' he whispered.

'Marry,' I laughed again, this time in disbelief, dropping the chain to the floor as I did so. Of all the things I had expected Thomas to say, purposing marriage to me was the last thing I thought I'd hear.

'I love you. Why not?' he said, his voice a mixture of serious and hurt at my laughter.

'Because members of the Privy Council don't marry the daughters of men who run brothels!'

'Privy Council members are not meant to be sons of innkeepers, but they are,' he whispered, placing a hand on the side of my face, 'I'd be a good husband, Bathsheba. I'd never hurt you or Kate. I'll look after you both,'

'You already do Thomas,' I smiled, putting my hand on top of his, 'you don't have to prove anything to me...'

'Give one good reason, why you should not be my wife,' he said, his arm round me, holding me tighter, 'we can all live together. We can be a family. Your be in my world and I'll be in yours,'

I smiled. I never thought I'd be a wife, not after what happened with Anthony. I knew Thomas loved me and Kate. Despite the lonely nights, I didn't mind being Thomas' mistress, I always saw us being a family anyway; Gregory would often come round by himself to see me and his sister. But then again, I had always wanted to be part of Thomas' world.

'Yes!' I cried, kissing him, 'yes! Yes! yes!'

****

**October 1540**

'Maddie,'

'Yes, mummy?' she answered, looking up from her work book, which she was reading to her dolls, Sarah and Esther, as she was sat up in bed, whilst Kate snored away beside her.

'Do you,' I started, but then I stopped, not sure what to say. I said a prayer before continuing, '...know why you were away from home for those months?'

'Cause those men took you and Father away,' she said, as I sat down next to her on the bed and she leaned against me. As she leant against me, I ran my finger through her album hair, thinking how much she looked like me. Her hair, her eyes, her face-it was like looking at younger me. I loved all my daughters with an equal passion but I worried about Maddie, much more than I knew I would need to with Kate and Lily-Anna. They were like Thomas, Kate especially and I was sure Lily-Anna would be the same; they could look after themselves. Maddie, was quiet, more likely to runaway than face trouble head on, the way I had been. Except that brief moment, when I picked up the knife, I made one silly mistake after another, because I wasn't brave enough to realise I was being a fool. I believed Anthony when he used his words to get me between the sheets and while I got my sweet eldest child from that man, I lived with fear that she would allow herself to be taken in by false promises.

'Mummy,' she said, slowly bring me out of my thoughts, 'is Lord Dixon my father?'

I looked at her, shocked by her question. She was so young, how did she guest such things.

'I know father is not my father, in the way he's Kate's and Lily-Anna's,' she continued, looking at me not with any sadness but with curiosity, 'when I was at his house all his servants called me Mistress Dixon and when I asked why, they said cause that's what you call the eldest daughter,'

'Before you were born, Maddie,' I started, not really sure how to continue, 'I thought I love Lord Dixon and he promised he'd love me and we'd marry but he broke his promises,'

She nodded her head slowly as she listened, then leaned back against me and hugged me.

'It's ok now, mummy,' she said, sweetly, 'cause now father looks after us, doesn't he?'

'Yes,' I smiled, as I stroked her hair, 'yes he does...but Maddie, I have to tell you, Lord Dixon is to be executed,'

On the other side of the bed, Kate stirred, mumbled something and turned over, before returning to her sleep, her little arms hugging dolls Rebecca and Miriam.

'He's not a nice man,' said Maddie, 'he tried to hurt you mummy,'

'Maddie,' I started, before swallowing a lump in my throat, 'there may be a time when you might feel differently,'

She looked at me, seriously for a moment then reached for one of her work books.

'Master Taylor told me that Thomas More says care is more important than blood,' she said, looking through her papers, 'I don't think I will ever care for Lord Dixon,'

****

'Mrs Scharp,' I called, as I saw her walking down the corridor. She turned around and smiled as she saw me. I saw she was carrying a jug of ale and a mug, 'is that for my husband?'

'Yes, Bathsheba,'

'May I take it?' I asked, holding out my hands. She hand over the tray, with a small bob of a curtsey and a smile still on her lips. Despite the odd moments, I had got on well with Mrs Scharp, even though we found ourselves in a strange situation, 'Mrs Scharp?'

'Yes Bathsheba?'

'Is it strange,' I struggled, 'me being here?'

She looked at me, in a odd way as her blue eyes looking me up and down.

'It was a shock at first,' she laughed, 'but I think of it now, as more of an honour- I'm the only one of my friends who can say they have slapped their employer round the face!'

****

'Come,' called Thomas, not realising it was me knocking at the door. I open the door and went in. Like the first time I saw him, he didn't look up from his desk, as he was too busy trying to find something amid his usually well organised papers, 'could you just leave it on the desk,'

'Yes, sir,'

In the candlelight, Thomas looked up at me, his serious face trying not to smile, as I placed the tray down on the desk with a curtsey.

'Are you looking for something, Lord Cromwell,' I teased, sitting down on the edge of the desk, 'could I help you look for it?'

'No need,' he smiled, holding up a paper with a seal stamped on it, 'I found it...you know I never came back for any paper work that Christmastide,'

'Didn't you?' I said, trying to sound surprised. I had realised long ago the really reason for his return that night had nothing to do with work but I had never let on, 'now why would you do that, Lord Cromwell?'

'Because,' he answered, coming over to where I was sat, 'I needed an excuse to see you...you know, Bathsheba, Anthony will die regardless,'

'Don't lets talk about him,' I groaned, putting my arms around Thomas' neck, 'I've had enough of Anthony Dixon to last me a life time!'

'You are right,' he said, looking into my eyes, 'I know you were thinking of Maddie,'

I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. As we parted, my eye caught sight of the bookshelf and saw _Utopia _sitting on its far corner.

'I'm so proud of Maddie,' I said, getting up and going over to the bookshelf, taking the book off the shelf, 'you know, she seems very taken with this book. I think Master Taylor has taught her it inside out. Is it a good book?'

'If you like that sort of thing,' he replied with a small shrug of the shoulders, as he walked over to where I was, 'I find Machiavelli is more in line with my thinking,'

I had read neither More or Machiavelli, but I knew of their words from what Thomas and others had said. I smiled as I put my arms round his neck.

'So you don't agree that caring for a child is more important than blood,' I whispered, running a finger across his cheek as I spoke and I felt his arms around me.

'I have always been able to make exceptions,' Thomas replied, his eyes on my lips. We kissed, pulling his body closer to mine, as I felt the hard surface of the bookshelf against my back.

'Would I like the book,' I murmurred as our lips briefly parted.

'It's in Latin,'

'Then you'll have to teach me,' I whispered, before placing my lips back on his and kissing him with every inch of passion, 'I've missed you,'

'Shall we go to bed,' whispered Thomas, as his mouth left my lips and started kissing my neck.

'No,' I moaned, 'let's stay here,'

But there was no chance of passion that night, because as we struggled with each other's clothes, an almighty scream came from the upstairs, followed by shouts. The two of us put ourselves back together as quickly as we could and ran upstairs.

The shouts were coming from the girls room and we were greet in the doorway by Maddie, who was wiping her face with one of the bed sheets.

'That's it!' she cried, 'mummy, father can I have my own room?'

'I can't help it I had a nightmare!' roared Kate, her eyes streaming with tears, as I picked her up and hugged her.

'You didn't have to throw your drink over me!' shouted back Maddie, who Thomas was trying to calm down.

'I dreamed you were on fire!' cried Kate, before hugging me tighter, 'mummy, your dress is undone?'

'Ere...yes, well,' I started, putting Kate down on the bed and started to do up my dress, 'I was trying to go to bed. Let's get these sheets cleaned up,'

'I'll do that, Bathsheba,' said Alys, standing in the doorway with a small sly smile.

'Thank you, Alys,'

'Come girls,' said Thomas, picking one of Maddie's work books, 'I was just about to teach your mother Latin, will you help me?'

****

I watched the three of them in the candlelight, all trying to teach me the basics of Latin, as I walk round the room, rocking Lily-Anna in my arms. It had been a long journey from that day I lay pregnant at the foot of Lady Dixon's stairs. Anthony had never loved me, Thomas did. Anthony had used me, Thomas had not. While Lady Dixon had been right, I would see things differently if my child's life was to end at Tyburn, but I couldn't change it. And maybe she was right, maybe in the future Maddie would feel some hurt towards the man, who put her in my belly, but not because he was her father-but because she was a kind girl. I pitied Lady Dixon then, her marriage had been loveless, Anthony being the only thing in it that gave her life meaning and soon she would lose that. Both of them had tried to ruin my life and soon one would be dead, but before that could happen I need answers.

'Te amo,' said Thomas smiling at me.

'It means I love you,' mouthed Maddie.

'Te amo' I smiled back.


	21. Chapter 21

(Am a bit unsure about this chapter, as I've been dosed up on painkillers all week-please let me know what you think)

'Ten minutes, Lady Cromwell,' said the guard, as he twisted the key in the rusty lock, 'then I'm afraid I'll have to escort you out. This one's not meant to have visitors. King's orders-it's more than my jobs worth for you to be caught here,'

'Don't worry,' I smiled at the guard, who was no more than a child, 'ten minutes will be more than enough,'

I stepped into the cold plain cell, thinking that I had seen this grotty room before. I nodded at the guard as he locked the door behind me. As the door was bolted, my mind remembered why this place looked so familiar-it was the cell in which they had kept Thomas.

'If he gives you any trouble, Lady Cromwell,' called the guard through the bars, 'just gives us a shout and we'll come running,'

I glanced over at Anthony, who was sat on the edge of the cot bed. To my surprise, his rich clothes were now ripped and dirty, but his body looked like he was far from suffering from his imprisonment-I guessed his mother was using every penny she had, to make sure her son was well feed in his final days.

'Don't worry,' I replied, 'I can handle him,'

The guard left us alone, and for a moment there was silence between us. On my journey to the Tower, I had clear picture in my mind of all the things I want to say to this bastard but as I heard the guard's feet on the steps, my mind couldn't think of how to start. It was Anthony, who broke the silence.

'Lady Cromwell,' he said, with a sly smile as he looked me up and down, 'well, you certainly look the part in all your silks. You've come a long way from when you use to walk the streets carrying you bucket of water, your rags all filthy and your face covered in dirt-mind you, Cromwell probably would still have gone between your thighs, even in that state!'

'Shut up, Anthony,' I answered with surprising coolness. I walked over to where he was sat and stood over him, 'all my life, I have had to live with you constantly being my shadow and I'm sick of it!'

'Well,' he sniggered, 'by this time tomorrow I will be gone, unless...'

'Unless, what, Anthony?!' I answered with my hands on hips, 'unless by some miracle you are pardoned! Come Anthony, you don't really think the King will let a worthless creature like you, go free!'

Once again, there was silence between us. Anthony bowed his head, staring at the straw covered floor, as I stood over him, my eyes glaring hard into his dirty blood hair. Suddenly, he starts laughing, this time louder and clearer.

'God,' he laughed, throwing his head back as he did so, 'you're even beginning to sound like him,'

I rolled my eyes as I heard Anthony's words and I walked away from him and going over to the small table. It was covered with letters from Lady Dixon, all reassuring him that everything would be ok but not one from his wife, I noticed.

'Did your mother tell you that she came begging to me on her hands and knees, wanting me to forgive you and get the King to pardon you,'

Anthony once again went silent. He laid down on the bed and just stared at the stone ceiling. I watched his face-it was no longer one of laughter and mirth, but one of bleakness.

'Of course you did,' I muttered, out loud, 'because it was your idea...did you ever love me?'

'What does it matter now,' he answered, almost emotionless, turning his head so he was now looking at me, once again. Thomas was right, I thought, he is wallowing in self pity. I know the answer to my question but I need to hear it from his lips.

'Yes,' I almost shout, 'yes, it does matter. Because for the best part of my life, I have had to live with you creeping behind me. Even on all those occasions, all those happy times when I have blocked you from my mind, you have found away to weasel your way back in and I want to know that come tomorrow I will be free!'

'Did your husband tell you, he came to see me?'

'Of course,' I smile, feeling a lot more calmer, as I realise there is no longer any point getting angry with this man, 'if I hadn't been about to go into labour, I would have come with him. Get it over and done with, instead of having to wait till now to get some answers from your miserable mouth,'

He sat up then, swinging his legs round so that he was now, once again sat on the edge of the bed.

'What has he done to you, Bathsheba?' he sighed, shaking his head from side to side, 'you use to be such a sweet, innocent creature,'

'Really?' I reply, turning my back on him and walking towards the window, 'didn't you tell Rich, I always was a wanton little creature?'

Once again there is silence between the two of us, as Anthony ponders the answer to the question and I stare out into the courtyard. Among the dreadful winter weather, I saw another batch of prisoners being led through the courtyard to what could be their final resting place.

'I was jealous, Bathsheba,' he whispered, 'it's eats me up seeing you holding Cromwell's hand, wearing his ring and bearing his children. At night, I feel sick, thinking of him running his dirty hands all over your pure body,'

I stared closer at the prisoners being marched pass the window, all looked to desperate; half staved with clothes destroyed to rags, I doubted many of them would see the end of the day.

'You told your mother that I seduced you with witchcraft,' I replied, still not looking at him, 'that this pure virgin begged you to bed her,'

'I was scared, Bathsheba,' he answers, his voice still low, 'you knew how my parents would react, after what happened with Margaret. It broke my heart seeing you lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, then seeing you, from the window, drugging along the road, carrying our unborn child, walking out of my life,'

'Yet you didn't come after me,'

'I got you out of St Agnes!' he answered, raising his voice slightly.

'Yes and then you left me again!' I reply, sharply. I still don't look at him, instead I watch as some men led two horses across the yard, pulling a cart. On the cart was a long wooden box, which I guessed contained someone who had not had the fortune to survive this hell hole, 'oh I don't doubt that you felt some guilt over your mother's treatment of me but you never loved me or our daughter. You treated Maddie like dirt, you ignored her, even when she was in your care! Then you tried to kill her mother in front of her, like you tried to kill her in front of her other daughter and like your actions helped to kill her unborn child!'

'Bathsheba, please!,' cried Anthony, rushing across the cell and grabbing hold of my hand. I jumped as I felt his hand grasp mine but I still didn't look at him, 'please, please forgive me. What I did, I did because I love you and it broke my heart seeing you with that...that devilish bastard, knowing you loved him, as did Mar...Magdalene,'

I remained silent and didn't reply. I still didn't look at him. After years of playing the fool, I could see where this is heading.

'We were good together, were we not Bathsheba,' he continued, holding tighter to my hand, 'remember the fun we had in that inn in Plymouth. We still could be good together.'

'And how can we do that, Anthony?'

'Beg the King for forgiveness. If the woman I tried to kill can forgive me, surely the King can,'

'And my husband and children?'

'Leave him, be with me. Bring the children with you, if you must but the important thing is, is that you see the King, get him to...'

'Anthony,' I interrupted him as I looked at him with a sad smile, 'I have never been to Plymouth...I get the feeling that if for some reason, I lost my mind and walked out on the man I love for you, after getting you your freedom, I would soon find myself alone again. Wouldn't I, Anthony?'

Anthony doesn't say anything, just lets go of my hand and sinks away from me, still looking like a naughty schoolboy.

'I came here today,' I said, walking towards the door, 'because I needed to hear it from you, yet you still can't bring yourself to admit it. That you are here today because of your own vanity. And you are still using your vanity to try and get yourself free,'

'Bathsheba...'

'I hate executions,' I continued, 'they remind me of the day my mother died and despite the fact you used and continue to use me, I don't even want you to die. But I need to be free of you, Anthony, please let me be free and live the rest of myself in happiness and peace...Guard, please unlock the door,'

The young guard came back to the cell and unlocked the ancient door, but as the door slammed shut behind me, I heard Anthony call.

'I'm sorry, Bathsheba,'

The guard escorted me out of the Tower and to a waiting barge. I was emotionless the whole time, not feeling anything, thinking anything or saying anything. It was only as the guard helped my down the slippery stone steps, that I returned to myself.

'Are you alright, Lady Cromwell?'

'Yes,' I answer, with a smile, 'yes I am,'

****

I walked through Westminster Palace like I was floating on a cloud. I was free of the burden I had had to carry since the day Anthony had lured me into the barn, with promises of love and marriage. It was cruel to feel that his impending death would be my freedom, but it was the road he had decided to take.

I found Thomas in one of the richly decorated chambers, waiting for the King, his head bent over some papers that he had laid out on the table.

'Bathsh...' but I didn't let him finish. I marched straight over to him, put my arms round his neck and kissed him, passionately.

'What was that for?' he laughed, almost breathless as our lips parted.

'For being my husband,' I answered, before returning my lips to his, 'get away from the King as quickly as possible,'

'Why?'

'I have a surprise for you,' I smiled, running my hand across his black doublet, as my other hand played with a curl of hair just behind his ear.

'You know I don't like surprise, Bathsheba,' said Thomas, raising an eyebrow as he linked his hand in mine.

'Yes,' I reply, leaning closer to him and whispering in his ear, 'but I promise you Lord Cromwell, you'll like this one,'

As we went to kiss again, the door to the chamber banged open and in walked Suffolk and Bryan. Both looked as arrogant as ever, Suffolk seeming to regained his usual confidence, now knowing that Thomas could no longer threaten him, by telling the King that he was linked with Anthony's failed coup.

'Cromwell,' scoffed Suffolk, 'if you can put your wife down for a moment, the King will see you,'

'And Lady Cromwell,' smiled Bryan, looking at me suspiciously, 'the Queen would like to see you,'

****

I bid goodbye to Thomas, making him promise to get away from the King as soon as possible. I made my way to the Queen's chamber, with a smile on my lips, though feeling slightly unnerve by the fact that Suffolk and Bryan continued to follow me.

'You're looking well, Lady Cromwell,' said Suffolk, falling into step beside me, 'most men have crumbled, having gone through what you have,'

I looked at him and smiled, despite the fact I hated them both with all my being. They were creatures only after themselves, not liking it when someone they deemed unworthy got in their way-but there was no point worrying about them anymore. Soon, they will be out of our lives forever, with a sea between us.

'I hear you went to see an old friend of yours, Lady Cromwell,' hissed Bryan, in that way of his, 'how is Lord Dixon. I bet he was happy to see the face of such an old friend. Bet it was a great comfort to him,'

We had reach the door to the Queen's chamber by that point, and before I open the door, I turned to look at them both. They stood side by side, their eyes seeming to say something to each other and they both had a smiles on their lips.

'I doubt I brought Lord Dixon any comfort,' I answered, still smiling, 'how's your son, Suffolk?'

'Good but no thanks to that feral daughter of yours!,' replied Suffolk, his temper slightly raising.

I turned my back on them then, hoping to finally be free of them, but as I opened the door to the chamber, both of them remained.

'Tell me, Lady Cromwell,' asked Bryan, 'do you know who your namesake was married to?'

'King David,' I answered, turning back to look at them both, slightly confused.

'No, her other husband?' smiled Suffolk, 'Uriah the Hittite, King David's faithful servant. The man David had killed, so he could marry his wife...mind you, Uriah was an honourable man-not like your husband,'

And with that the two of them where gone, leaving me feeling uneasy.


	22. Chapter 22

(I can't believe this is the second to last chapter- sorry, MrsPhantomSylvia, though I am planning a sequel. Hope you all like this chapter)

'Lady Cromwell!,' cried the Queen, almost running across the chamber to me as I entered the room and throwing her arms around me. I was still a little confused by the words of Bryan and Suffolk, but decided not to think on them-they were probably designed just to hurt me.

'Your majesty,' I gasped, as I was almost chocked in her grip. Finally, after I thought I had taken my last breath, the Queen let me go and stood in front of me, with a big smile on her face.

'Oh, Lady Cromwell, I'm so happy,' she laughed, taking hold of my hand and leading me over to the window seat, 'I knew that English physician was wrong! I told the King to never listen to the word of an English physician, better to listen to those from Cleves. I'm so happy!'

'Your majesty,' I said, calmly still not sure what was happening, 'while I'm sure I will be happy for you, please let me know what has happen,'

The Queen stopped and looked at me for a moment, puzzled, before she once again started to laugh, as she realised in her excitement she had forgotten to mention her news.

'Remember my birthday,' she said, composing herself, 'and I thought my courses had come,'

'Yes, your majesty,'

'Yes, well,' she went into a whisper, as Page entered the room with some wine, 'I was so upset and so was the King. He was so kind but I know he longs for another son. Poor little Edward is sick again,'

'The poor little thing,' I said, shaking my head, thinking about how much Prince Edward looked like Gregory and Elizabeth's Henry.

'I would do anything to get him well again but I think I have news that will help,' she smiled, taking hold of my hand and holding it against her stomach, 'because I'm with child'

'But...but,' I stuttered in shock. Only a weeks ago I'd been comforting her after she'd been told there was no baby, now I was being told there was, 'but your courses,'

'Did you know, that women can still bleed when she is with child,' she asked, her tone changing to one of seriousness but retained her beautiful smile.

In truth, no I didn't but none of my pregnancies had been straight forward with my mind having been plague by sin, threats of treasons, fear and loneliness-if I had bleed, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

'I do not think many women do,' she continued, still with the same radiant smile, 'noone had told me...but I'd been feeling ever so sick and as I tried to get out of bed this morning, I fainted. My Cleves physician says I'm three months gone!'

'I'm so happy for you,' I laughed, hugging her, 'have you told the King?'

'Not yet,' she said, 'he is coming to my rooms for lunch, I will tell him then,'

* * *

I left the Queen, who was still almost dancing around her chamber, with promises to bring the girls to see her tomorrow afternoon and went seeking Thomas. I was told Thomas was still with the King, so I waited in the hall. But as one of the Page's left the room, he left the door slightly open and with me desperate to know how our plan was going, I crept to the door and put my ear to the crack.

'So that settled,' said the King, out of sight of my eye, 'you will leave for Dusseldorf as soon as possible,'

'Yes, you majesty,' replied Thomas, with a small smile, collecting a pile of papers from the table and putting them under his arm. I smiled also, as it meant our plans made amid the fireworks on the day of the Queen's birthday, had come together and that we would soon be safe.

'Will your family be accompanying you?' asked the King, coming into view, leaning heavy on his walking stick, 'or will they be remaining in England,'

'My family will be coming with me, your majesty,' answered Thomas, turning to leave. As he was doing so, the King, who was now sat in the window seat, looking out over Hampton Court's gardens, called him back.

'How is your wife, Thomas?' he asked, still looking out over the grounds, 'she seems to have recovered well from her childbed,'

Thomas, turning back to the King and his voice slighting on edge as he heard the King use his Christian name, as was I. One thing Thomas always said in regards to the King temper, he would always be nice before he would turn on you with violence.

'Yes, your majesty,' Thomas voice answered with a mixture of nerves and uncertainty, 'Bathsheba is very well,'

'Good, good,' said the King, 'she must young, your wife?'

'Yes,'

'And produced three health girls,' continued the King, finally turning his head away from window and back to Thomas, 'tell me, Thomas, you must have read the Bible on many occasions,'

The King's tone was kind but I knew that this would not end well-please just get out of there, Thomas, I though, as my fingers played with my wedding ring.

'Of course, your majesty,'

'You know then, the story of Bathsheba and King David?'

'Yes ,' said Thomas, his voice calm but cold. In the pit of my stomach, I felt fear starting to grow, as once again I heard Suffolk and Bryan's laughter but surely the thought that passed through my mind, must be wrong.

'I love my wife, Thomas, as I'm sure you love yours,' said the King, shaking his head from side to side, as if greatly troubled, 'but yours has done her duty and mine, bless her, still has not,'

Part of me wanted to run in there and scream the news of the Queen's pregnancy, but I knew the news had to come from her and besides my feet felt stuck to the floor.

'Perhaps with time...'started Thomas carefully, but the King shouted him down.

'I don't have time!' roared the King, causing me as well as Thomas to jump, 'my son is once again sick and what am I to do if the Lord decides to take him. All my father's work will be destroyed,'

'Your majesty, there is always the Ladies...'

'No!' barked the King, hitting the floor with his walking stick, 'England cannot be govern by a woman. The last time a woman was allowed near the thrown, we had civil war! I need a son! Bathsheba gave King David a son,'

Dear God, I could not believe my ears. I was the daughter of a brothel owner and a farmer's daughter, who was happily married, yet the King was suggesting...maybe he had gone mad!

'But she my wife!' answered Thomas, trying to control his voice, but I could see the skin on his knuckles tighten as he bunched then into fists, 'besides, your majesty must be aware that their first son died, as a punishment from God,'

'Is she really your wife, Thomas?' replied the King, coolly, 'for does she not have a child by that traitorous bastard?! And from what I hear, he promised her marriage-she was pre-contracted Thomas! She is not your wife!'

'Well Lord Dixon will be dead by this time tomorrow,' snapped Thomas, before once again trying to regain control, 'your majesty, I beg you please don't do this to my family,'

'Thomas,' smiled the King, 'you once told me that you believed whatever I believed. It is my belief that God wishes me to have another son,'

'Of course, your majesty,' said Thomas, trying to reason, 'but not with Bathsheba, not with my wife. I love her. We have children,'

'And you can keep your daughters,' remarked the King with a hiss, 'but you if want to keep your manhood or maybe your life, I suggest you bring your mind back round to the beliefs held by mine,'

'Oh good God,' I thought as I felt my chest tighten with panic. The King seriously was suggesting, what I thought he was suggesting. He loved his wife, anyone could tell that, why would he caster her aside, when the Queen was perfectly capable of having a child. I had to do something. I picked up my skirts and ran back to the Queen's apartments.

* * *

'Your majesty!' I cried, flying through the door of the Queen's apartments and falling to my knees in front of her, 'forgive me, but you have to tell King now,'

The Queen's eyes widen as she looked down at me, crouched on the floor in front of her, my hair falling around me.

'Lady Cromwell?' she said, startled, 'what has happened?'

'I...I,' I started but I couldn't tell her the truth, it would break her heart. I smiled and got to my feet, 'I'm sorry for scaring you, your majesty. My mind is still not fully recovered from having the baby. It's just your husband's leg is causing him great pain and I believe the news would ease his suffering,'

* * *

I felt guilty lying to her but it was easier than telling her the truth, but I feared she would soon discover the true reasons for my return, because as we made our way down the corridor, as we could hear raised voices.

'If a creature like you can get her with child, then a King...' roared the King, as me and the Queen entered the room. Thankfully, he stopped as soon as he saw his wife standing before him.

'Your majesty,' said the Queen, rushing over to her husband and taking hold of his arm, her voice full of concern, 'you must sit, remember what the physician said,'

'Bah! What do physician's know!,' snapped the King, but once he looked at her and saw that small kind smile on her face, he calmed, 'yes, you are right Anne,'

As he went over to the window seat, I went over to Thomas and took hold of his hand. He gripped my hand tightly and as I looked at him, I saw he was on the brink of losing his temper.

'Anne, darling,' started the King, sitting down, 'we have something to discuss with you, do we not Thomas,'

Thomas bit his lip and squeezed my hand even tighter, as the King shot him a glance.

'Thomas, you're hurting me,' I whispered.

'You're hurting me,' he replied as we both looked down at our joined hands and saw both of our hands where almost purple, my nails almost digging into Thomas' flesh, we were holding each other so tightly.

'I think what I have to say is more important,' smoothed the Queen, sitting down next to her husband, 'particularly as I think this could change everything,'

I held my breath, dying for her to tell him. Inside me, I felt bile rise, as the Queen took hold of her husband's hand and held it against her flat stomach. The King for a moment looked confused, as did Thomas, by the Queen's actions, but as they both realised what she was saying, I felt Thomas sigh with relief, as the King despite his leg jumped to his feet at the news.

'Cromwell!' he cried,'I want ever churchbells of every church in the land, rung everyday this week. Let England know they will soon have a new prince!'

'Yes, your majesty,' gasped Thomas.

* * *

'What a bastard!' I hissed, so quietly that only Thomas could hear, 'the Queen deserves better. Can't she come with us?'

'She'll be safe now,' said Thomas, taking hold of my hand, 'she is with child. We're off to Dusseldorf, where we can strengthen the ties between England and the new union, which means the continuation of the Reformation in England,'

We were sat in barge travelling along the Thames, which seemed more busy than usual. We had left the Palace as soon as the King had let us go. I had been so relieved to get out of there and be on our way, still not believing that one man could almost destroy two happy families all for the sake of another son. I was sure he loved the Queen, but he had loved many wives over the years and two had been cast aside when they had not given the King all that he desired.

'I promise, she'll be safe, Bathsheba,' repeated Thomas, as I rested my head on his shoulder, 'the King wouldn't dare hurt her, not now he needs the Duke of Cleves if he's to keep the Emperor sweet- I never thought I'd utter those words...Bathsheba, where are we going?'

The barge had passed our house and was carrying on down the crowded river, causing Thomas to turn his head in confusion.

'You'll see, Lord Cromwell,' I smiled, snuggling up against him.

* * *

'Why are we here?' asked Thomas, with a puzzled look on in his face. I had told the oarsman to take us to the cottage in Chelsea and we were now stood in its kitchen. It was the first time I had been back there since leaving almost two years ago and whilst one of Alys' children had lived here for a time, the place this looked the same as when Thomas first brought me here when I was carrying Kate.

'Because you've just been made Ambassador to the Protestant League,' I smiled, going over to him and putting my arms around his neck, 'and...'

'And?' asked Thomas, still seeming slightly unsure, as I felt him slide his arms round my hips.

'And,' I continued, pulling my body close to him, as I let my gaze fall on to his lips, 'and I want a day and night with my husband, where we won't be interrupt by demanding Kings, courtiers, ambassadors, secretaries and hangers on, or by Gregory, Elizabeth and Henry popping round, Maddie banging on the bedroom door, Kate just barging through the door and Lily-Anna cries from the cot,'

We kissed and I felt the blood in my body rage with desire, as our two bodies were crushed together in our embrace.

'Was this what you and Alys were plotting this morning, when I came down to breakfast?' said Thomas, pulling at the ribbons that bound my dress to body, as my hands started to unbutton his doublet.

'Just take me to bed, Lord Cromwell' I laugh, as I felt his lips on my neck.

* * *

'We should get some rest,' I said with a smile, hearing the church clock strict two in the morning. As I undid one of Thomas arms, that I tied to the bed's headboard with my stockings, I saw the candles were burning low, 'we almost have no light,'

'No light has never stopped us before,' answered Thomas, as I freed his other hand and threw the stockings on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He slipped his arms around my waist, and rolled me on to my back, pressing his body down on mine as he kissed me, 'besides I thought you wanted a whole day and night,'

Wriggled my body into the soft mattress, wrapping my arms and legs around Thomas, bringing him even closer to me, enjoying every touch of his skin on mine, as we kissed. I had got my way. I had my husband all to myself, having spent the rest of that day then leading into the night in bed. It had not just been about loving making. For long whiles in between we had talked, as we had done on those nights so long ago, but now without the fear of a servant walking in on us.

'You know I would have done anything to keep you safe,' I murmured, running the back of my hand down the side of Thomas' face.

'And I would rather have died than have you whoring yourself for my sake,' he said, kissing me on the forehead as he did so, adding with a devious smile, 'even if we have been living in sin,'

'Well,' I replied, moving our bodies so that I was the one now lying on top. I moved my lips to his chest and with every kiss I placed, enjoyed the tingle that ran down my spine, 'I would rather live in sin with a man who loves me, whose body is firm and clean and can make love to me all night, than with a man whose love can be fickle, whose leg spells of rotten fish and would only take me to bed just get me with child,'

Perhaps it was selfish of me not to feel any sympathy for the Queen at this point, but I had waited a long time to have my husband all to myself and wouldn't waste a second of it. I sat up, pulling Thomas up with me, wrapping my legs tightly round his waist as I did so.

'My Bathsheba,' whispered Thomas, as I let out a pleasurable moan and dug my nails into his back, as I felt him enter me and our bodies started moved into their natural rhythm.

* * *

'You look tired, Lord Cromwell,' I whispered with a smile, as Thomas helped me out of the barge. It was morning and we were back home, having just heard the cannons fire signalling that Anthony was dead, closely followed by the church bells celebrating the news of the Queen's pregnancy.

'My wife is very demanding,' replied Thomas, placing his arm round my waist, as we walked up to our house.

'I don't recall my husband putting up much of a fight,' I teased, nudging him gently in the ribs.

'How could I,' laughed Thomas, 'you had me pin to the bed!,'

He placed both arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms round his neck, and enjoyed the feeling of him brushing my hair away from my face.

'Did you know the marks on you back have gone,' smoothed Thomas. Shocked, I took one my arms away from him and frantically ran it down my back but that was ridicules. I couldn't see if the scares my father had left on me had gone by doing that, 'I noticed this morning as you were dressing,'

'Well, I hope your both happy!' shouted a voice from the top of the garden. It was Kate, with a face like thunder on her. She came marching down the garden, with her little hands on her hips and stood before us, with her eyes dark glaring.

'Kate, what's wrong?' asked Thomas, picking up his daughter and I smiled, seeing how much of Thomas there was in Kate's young face.

'Dada, cause you and mummy weren't here,' she said, bottom lip trembling, 'I didn't get my morning cuddle!'

'Ah, poor Kate,' I cooed, bushing some hair behind her ear and kissing her on the forehead.

'Mummy, father,' called Maddie, joining us in the garden with Ruthie in her arms, 'is it true we're moving to Dusseldorf and we can't take Ruthie with us?'

But before either of us could say anything, Gregory and Elizabeth with baby Henry in her arms appeared in the garden.

'Father,' called Gregory, 'where have you been, I've been needing to speak with you,'

'Er, we went for a walk,' said Thomas, looking a bit uncomfortable at Gregory's question.

'What for a day and a night!' exclaimed Gregory, as me and Elizabeth exchanged smiles-women are not as sweet and innocent as we seem.

'But what about Ruthie?' interrupted Maddie, holding up the poor cat, who looked so confused, 'she'll get lonely without me and Kate to look after her,'

Everyone started talking at once, either at me and Thomas, or to each other. But it didn't bother me, I simply stood there with a small smile on my lips.

'Why don't we all go in and have breakfast,' I shouted, getting everyone's attention, 'then we can all talk properly!'

* * *

I didn't join them for breakfast straight away. The first thing I did was to run up stairs to mine and Thomas' bedroom and undressed before the glass. Straining my neck as far as I could over my shoulder, I saw in the glass that Thomas was right-the marks on my back were completely gone! I thought I would wear the scars left by the horse whip till the day I left this world, as a reminder for the sin I committed when I took my father's life but they were gone! I ran my hand down my naked back, not believing what I was seeing, but the glass had told me the truth-my skin was smooth! God had forgiven me! I was truly free!

'Everything ok, Lady Cromwell?' asked Alys, as she came into the room carrying Lily-Anna in her arms, with a sly smile, 'was the house clean? The bed lining fresh?'

'Everything was wonderful,' I laughed, tying up my dress, 'everything is wonderful!'

I took Lily-Anna from Alys and danced with her around the chamber before, I went downstairs to where everyone was sat down ready for breakfast. I kissed the girls and Thomas, before sitting down next to him, with Lily-Anna in my arms and looked forward to the future with my family.


	23. Chapter 23

(Can't believe this is the last chapter. Thought I'd do another bit from Thomas' point of view-hope you all enjoy. I would like to thank everyone thats reviewed, Angel More, MrsPhantomSylvia, KayBayy2342, ILoveThee, Vampire Solidarity 1, Athenarena, KatieR, PossiblyInsane213, Serenity74 and WhenthePawn84-sorry if I've missed anyone. Thanks for your support and ideas)

**Düsseldorf, July 1545**

_I cannot wait to get away from the Duke of Cleves. There is something sinister about his manner, that makes Henry seem almost sane! But Bathsheba's plan worked. The alliance between the Protestant League and the Holy Roman Empire remain strong, as does the Reformation in England. Whilst part of me regrets not being in England, at least here I am left for the first time to carry out my work in relative peace and quiet. _

'_Father,' calls Gregory, as I join him in the stables of the Duke of Cleves palace, 'is it true that the Queen has cancelled her visit,'_

'_It's true, Gregory' I answer, taking the reins of my horse from the stable lad, 'the King does not want the Queen travelling in her condition,'_

'_Condition?' repeats Gregory, with a look of confusion of his face and I try not to laugh, as we mount our horses. He has given me three grandchildren and yet still has an air of innocence about him- much like Elizabeth use to have._

'_Expecting women and the sea do not mix,' I laugh, as we ride out of the gate, 'mind you, if the Queen is anything like Bathsheba when she is carrying, I'm surprised the King does not banish her for nine months,'_

'_Father,' cries Gregory, his jaw dropping open, 'you do not mean that,'_

'_No,' I smile to myself, my mind wandering away from affairs of state to Bathsheba, who I picture being the way I left her this morning, lying undressed among our crumpled bed sheets, 'no, I do not,' _

* * *

'_Dada!' Kate cries, as Gregory and I come to the cross roads near the turning for home, where she waits for us every day but as both of us look around, she is nowhere to be seen, 'Gregory!'_

'_Kate!' I call, turning the horse around and surveying the surrounding land but still my daughter is nowhere in sight. Somewhere deep in me, part of me starts to panic, 'where are you?'_

'_I'm here, dada,' she answer but I still cannot see her. Then suddenly from the old oak tree that over hangs the road, Kate come jumping out. She lands with a thud but thankfully, on her feet. Gregory laughs as my heart skips a beat._

'_Kate,' I gasp, getting down from the horse and going over where she stands shaking leaves out her dark hair. I should be angry with her but I cannot be. I simply smile, 'your mother will be angry with you-how many times have you been told not to climb trees?'_

'_Only if she finds out, dada,' she smiles back as I help her on to my horse. Out of all my children, Kate is the one who is most like me, in appearance and in spirit-but thankfully she is still full of innocence, 'and she won't find out, will she, dada?'_

'_Kate,' I grin, raising an eyebrow as I do so, 'you have dirt all over your dress,'_

'_Oh,' she exclaims, slight shocked but then a smile returns to her lips and she takes the reins from me, guiding the horse over to Gregory. She leans over and whispers something in her brother's ear, which cause Gregory to look over at me and laugh._

'_What are you up to,' I ask, going over to them and taking the reins back off Kate. As Kate is most like me, I can understand her actions better than she can-I know perfectly well when she's up to something. _

'_Nothing dada,' she answers full of innocent, making her brown eyes large and wide, 'just something mummy ask me to tell Gregory and Elizabeth,'_

* * *

'_Father!' greets Maddie, running out the house with her book in hand-it looks like Dante- and throws her arms round me. She is almost the perfect picture of Bathsheba and how I imagine she would have been as a child, if that bastard of a father of her's, had not taken away her innocence. I cannot believe she is now twelve and will soon reaching my shoulder, 'I was just thinking about you,'_

'_All good' I laugh, handing the horse's reins over to one of the stable lads, 'I hope?'_

'_Of course, father,'_

_Behind us Kate jumps down from the horse and runs over to join us, trying to brush down her dress as she does._

'_Kate!' Maddie scowls, sounding just like Bathsheba, 'you haven't told father, have you?'_

'_Of course, not,' answers Kate, walking straight passed us, 'come dada, mummy and Lily-Anna are in the garden._

_

* * *

__Kate and Maddie walk with me through the garden, whisper and giggling to each other, then falling silent when I turn my head to look at them._

'_What are you two plotting?' I ask, turning to them, only to find that tonce again they are silent, though the look that passes between the two of them, shows that they are hiding something from me._

'_Nothing dada,' says Kate, the picture of perfect innocence, though I can always tell when she is lying. There's something about the way she smiles when she does-well, that what my poor mother use to say about me!_

'_Nothing father,' echoes Maddie, trying not to laugh. Maddie more sweet than Kate-she has more of her mother in her and has never been able to keep secrets, 'well, we're not but mummy...'_

'_Maddie!'_

'_Oh,' I smile, 'so it's your mother whose plotting? What about I wonder?'_

_Maddie goes red and starts playing with the sleeves of her dress, as Kate rolls her eyes at her elder sister truthfulness._

'_I think, father,' she says, looking up at me with a little smile on her blushing face, 'that mummy should be the one to tell you her secret,'_

* * *

_I find Bathsheba sat under one of the trees at the end of our garden, with Lily-Anna on her lap. On this hot evening, she has taken off the bodice part of her dress, so that the top of her body is only covered by her shift. I watch her for a moment, as she reads to our youngest daughter, brushing Lily-Anna's hair behind her ear as she does._

'_So vain was the Emperor, that he pretended to see...'_

'_Dada!' cries Lily-Anna, jumping off her mother's lap and running up to me, 'my Dada,'_

'_How's my little one?' I laugh, swinging her into my arms the way I use to do with Kate,-I cannot believe Kate will be nine this year. _

'_I miss you dada,' she says, hugging me tight, 'mummy made me do lessons today, instead of letting me play,'_

'_Ah, my poor daughter,' I answer, looking over at Bathsheba, whose lying against the tree, her eyes closed to the setting sun, 'but your mother's right, your lessons are more important than play,'_

'_What are you after, Lord Cromwell?' calls Bathsheba, her eyes still closed. Bathsheba always says I'm too soft on the girls and she is right, I am, but Bathsheba knows my reasons._

_I put Lily-Anna down and she runs over to her sisters, who are stood a short distance away under the shade of another tree. They pretend they are not watching their mother and me, but the leaves on the trees, that the three of them are pretending looking at, are not that interesting._

'_I am told you have something to tell me, Lady Cromwell,' I ask, sitting down next to Bathsheba. I smile as she turns into my arms, wrapping an arm round my waist and resting her head against my shoulder. Her body is so warm and soft, bringing me great comfort. I sometimes find it hard to believe that she and the girls are real. Sometimes at night, I worry that it has all been a dream and that come the morning I will once again be lying in a cold, lonely bed, in a silent house._

'_Well,' she says, looking up at me with a small smile, 'your message earlier said you had something to tell me,'_

' _Bathsheba?'_

'_Tell me your news, Thomas,' Bathsheba teases, holding me tighter, 'and I might tell you mine,'_

'_The Queen is expecting,' I say, wanting to know Bathsheba's news as I sense the girls are watching us with a keen interest, but I feel Bathsheba's body just shrug in my arms._

'_I know,' she replies with a little laugh, 'she told me in her letter,'_

_I'm shocked. I'd been waiting to give her the news, every since the Duke of Cleves informed me of her majesty's pregnancy but Bathsheba and the Queen often write to each other and I should have remembered that women talk. _

'_Is that your news too, Bathsheba?'_

'_Maybe, ' she sighs, 'I hope since she already has Prince Arthur, that she has a girl this time... a Princess Heloise perhaps,'_

'_Heloise?' I scoff, 'what sort of name is that!'_

'_Oh don't you like the name,' she says, pulling slightly away from me for a moment, before returning to my arms, 'how about Isabella or maybe Matilda,'_

'_I think the King and Queen will decide when the time is right,' I answer, slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm-she has never taken that greater interest before, 'bedsides it maybe another boy,' _

'_Of course... a boy,' Bathsheba continues, kissing me on the cheek, 'Prince Henry...or maybe Thomas,'_

'_No, not Thomas,' I say, shaking my head. There's something about my name that I have never like-I think it was the way my father use to snarl when he said it, 'why do you think I never called my son Thomas,'_

_Bathsheba stops and looks at me, her smile for a moment goes slightly sad. My words have upset her, though they were not meant to and I cannot think why but after that brief moment, her eyes are bright again._

'_Well, I do like the name Daniel,' she laughs, brightly, her eyes staring straight into mine, 'and Matthew...maybe Barak,'_

'_Bathsheba,' I say, joining in her laughter, 'I do not think the King will be asking my advice on baby names,'_

_Behind me, I hear all three of my daughters groan and as I look round to see what is going on in their little gang, Bathsheba pulls away from my arms. I turn back to her and see that she is once again lying against the tree with her eyes closed._

'_Do you remember,' she reflects, 'when I went with you see the Emperor in Savoy and on our way back, we stayed an extra night in that inn, sending a message home saying the rain had made the roads too dangerous travel on, even though it was sunny outside,'_

_She once again smiles as she speaks, and her voice has that warm edge to it, which she has when we are in bed. Of course I remember and I chuckle at the memory, but I am uncomfortable with speaking about the passion we shared in that inn's four poster bed, with our daughters so close by._

'_Of course,'_

'_Well,' she opens her eyes as she speaks and moves herself so that we are now face to face with each other. She takes hold of my left hand and holds it gentle against her flat stomach, 'Lord Cromwell, I fear our secret will soon be revealing itself,'_

_I stare at her stomach, in almost disbelief. So this is secret that all my children had been whispering about. All my children! Ten years ago it was just Gregory and I, even after I first laid eyes on Bathsheba, I never imagined this. I still miss hearing Grace and Anne laughter. I often wonder what type of women they'd have turned into, if God had not called them to him. Would they be interested in fashion and dancing or would they be interested in politics and religion or both. The house was quiet with them gone but now it's not. God has giving me another chance._

'_Thomas,' she whispers, gently laying a hand against me cheek, 'please tell me you're happy,'_

'_Of course, I'm happy,' I laugh, putting my arms round her waist and pulling her against me, 'how can I be anything but happy with you,' _

_We kiss and I enjoy feeling her body against mine, knowing that between us, our unborn child is growing inside her. Her shift is thin and I can feel the soft skin of her back under my hands. _

'_Yay,' cries Lily-Anna, running over to us and joining our embrace, 'I'm not going to be the baby anymore!'_

'_You took your time, dada,' says Kate, coming over and sitting under the tree, with her eyes closed coping her mother, 'I always thought you were the cleverest man in Europe,'_

'_Kate, don't be cheeky,' Bathsheba scowls, but I just laugh, as Maddie comes to join us, hitting Kate gently on the head with the book, she's been carrying with her. Kate fakes pain but I can see she is trying not to laugh. _

'_Frau Schwartz says dinners ready,' says Maddie, pulling Kate to her feet. I pick Lily-Anna up and we head towards the house. Bathsheba takes hold of my hand, but I pull her towards me, then slip my hand round her waist and she rests her head on my shoulder. In front of us, Maddie walks towards the house as Kate cartwheels. _

_I know people think I'm cold and heartless, but I do not care what others think. I, those I care about and God, know the truth. I have done things in my life that have brought many heartache but I did what I did for the best. The people needed freeing and I whilst, I regret the losses I have caused along the way, I've had no choice-Anne will always haunt me till the day I die. I know what pain feels like but the Lord helps those who help themselves. He has given me pain but now he has given me joy and this time I will fight for it until my dying breath. _

**FIN**

(Any ideas for baby names would be great, please. Personally I do love the name Thomas :))


End file.
